


Borderless Horizon

by Skyline_e



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fem!Ace, Female Portgas D. Ace, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, somewhat canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyline_e/pseuds/Skyline_e
Summary: Ace has been taken aboard of the Moby Dick against his will, and the assassination attempts keep failing. As if that wasn't bad enough, Ace had a secret to keep, and Ace would make sure it didn't get out. Ace would manage to either take Whitebeard’s head, or leave the damn boat. (On Hiatus, info on my profile)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, and welcome to new story! I’m just doing way too much now as I have so much I want to write
> 
> More information at the bottom
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Read and relax

Ace gave an angry sigh, looking at Whitebeard from his spot at the railing a bit away. The man still pretended he didn't care about his assassination attempts, and Ace was really trying to win, but the man just swatted him away every time, like Ace was no more than a mere fly. It was embarrassing and degrading.

Ace needed to prove he could do something, he couldn't let everyone down. Ace's crew, or some of it, was on the boat here, some being at the other boat, which annoyed him even more. Why couldn't they all be here? And, why did the Whitebeards keep them? They should let them go and just keep Ace. They didn't need the others, but Ace did like that he could talk to them. It was calming to know he had someone here to speak to. The others here, especially a few of the commanders, tried to act nice, but Ace wouldn't let them get to him. Ace would protect himself at all cost, and not get to close to these kidnappers.

After a few minutes, Ace went away, needing to try and figure out a better assassination attempt, but not sure what. He needed something new. Something to catch the captain off-guard. As Ace walked around, he soon found a closet, which had weapons in it, Ace's eyes falling on a gigantic axe.

Well, it was at least something new. Maybe it would be enough.

-x-

Whitebeard sat out on deck, enjoying the sunny day. They hadn't moved too much or fast, being in the warmer regions of the New World, and it felt a bit good, the weather being more calm here, everything being more calm generally.

They had decided to be at the more calm places, to hopefully not make everything worse for their new guest, which they had taken onboard. The guest being a Portgas D Ace, who was hellbent on taking his head, but never worked. The kid was tough, but way too revealing and easy to counter-attack. Whitebeard did hope Ace would stay with them, when he got over all of this assassination things. It had only been 5 weeks, and his children were warming up to the kid, although some still didn't like the attempts at his life, but Whitebeard said to let them go- Ace would never manage anyways- and try to be nice to him. Marco, Thatch, Izou, Haruta, and Rakuyo did the most in trying to befriend the kid, but they never got anywhere, the kid being stubborn. The only one maybe getting somewhere, at times, was Marco.

Speaking of said kid. The captain felt something moving towards him, feeling it was Ace, the boy having managed to grab an axe or something it looked like, giving a yell as he charged. Whitebeard kept a small frown away, sensing the kid coming from behind. That was low, and he flicked the kid away, the kid falling to the deck, before giving an angry yell, and charging again, axe up. The captain, being a bit annoyed the kid had gone for an attack from behind, used more force than last time, sending Ace flying faster and further than before. Ace flew the entire way to the railing, being knocked into it, as he had before.

But, this time, the railing gave after, and Ace pummeled to the sea below. The sound of Ace hitting the waves had the captain regretting using as much force.

Ace was a Devil Fruit user, having the Mera Mera no mi, and couldn't swim. He might had been a bit annoyed the kid had done an attack from behind, but he didn't mean for him to possibly drown. They thankfully went at a slow pace, meaning they wouldn't move much from where Ace landed in the water, and before the captain could tell someone to help Ace, Namur was already over the railing, understanding the kid couldn't swim and would drown if someone didn't save him. They moved towards the railing, Whitebeard going over himself, hoping Ace was fine. He had only been under the water for a minute at the longest, but it was easy to breathe in water, and Ace would most likely be coughing for a bit.

But, when Namur resurfaced, no coughing was heard, and when the fishman was almost back on deck, having climbed a bit on the ladder they threw down, a few words had the captain freeze. "He's not breathing!" Everyone reacted at that, helping pull the ladder up, going to get the kid up as fast as possible. When they were up, Namur placed the kid on the deck, the captain seeing Tifa, a nurse, on her way over, Marco already checking the kid to make sure if he breathed or not. The frown the first commander had was enough to tell Ace wasn't breathing.

Just as Marco looked to be on his way to tell someone to start helping him with CPR, Marco moving more down to Ace's chest to do compressions it looked like. A man, Whitebeard quickly recognizing as Ace's old first mate, Deuce, shoving his way past the ones gather around Ace's limp body.

Before any of them could react to his presence, Deuce grabbed a knife from Thatch, and moved to Ace, moving the knife down his shirt and tearing it open. The captain had no idea why the man did this, much less why he looked so panicking and wanting to do it fast. But, when the knife cut through the shirt, much more fabric than the captain thought would be there was cut through, at least 5 layers, looking to be bandages, a shirt or something underneath.

And, as soon as it was cut, Ace took a breath, body arching, seeming to not be able before, Deuce helping Ace move to his stomach and on his arms and legs, coughing up seawater, Deuce looking relieved and breathing a bit hard, the panic going away.

But what had the pirates shocked, was the fact Ace's chest _grew_ when the bandages or something was cut. Not as in damaged or anything, but as in _breast._ It was no mistaking it either, seeing how it moved with Ace's coughs and breaths.

Ace was a female.

But, the kid had said his name was Ace and he was a he, everyone on his crew had called Ace a he too. Before any of them could get over their shock, Ace collapsed to the deck, taking deep breaths, even when he was unconscious. Deuce was the first one to move, and lifted Ace, using Ace's torn shirt to cover his chest, which obviously was a female's chest. How had they not noticed before? And, why didn't the kid tell?

Before they could ask any questions, Deuce moved with Tifa to the infirmary, not giving away any emotions on his face. When Deuce was gone, the ones out on deck got out of their shock, and started asking about what they had seen, which none had answers to. The captain calmed everyone down, before he said he would take it later, with Ace. Everyone accepted that, and calmed down, although some still looked shocked. The captain wondered more on why Ace hadn't told he was a she, or she was a she. But, he would take it with her later, when she had gotten treatment.

After two hours, not having seen any nurse or Bay, Whitebeard moved towards the infirmary, Marco joining in.

The one person Ace had a bit of respect to was Marco, not with any like, but less dislike than any others it looked like. And, Marco was the first commander and first mate, so he could join him. When they got to the infirmary, they saw Bay doing something, and when she saw them, she pointed to a curtain that was drawn in front of a bed, before she continued what she was doing.

When the two pirates understood and headed over there. When they were a few feet away, they could hear Ace's voice. "No, you need to do it tighter, Deuce." Deuce spoke next. "No way. You literally almost died since it was too tight. _I've told you to not do it too tight!_ " An annoyed sigh was heard from Ace. "It was an accident!" A small smack was heard. "Still! Not that tight!" Ace gave a small complain at that, but not anything more.

When the two pirates were close enough, they moved the curtains away, and saw Deuce fastening some kind of binds around Ace's chest, most likely hiding away his- _her_ breasts. It didn't look like they were there now, but it looked to be more than before, clearly not being as tight. Just how tight did Ace bind it? It had to be way too much to keep him from breathing.

When it was fastened, Ace put a shirt on, before seeing them there, rolling his- her eyes and shaking her head. "Yeah no. Not in the mood for you guys. Bye." And Ace left, just walking away, even ignoring when Marco asked after her. When she was gone, they looked at Deuce.

Decue gave a sigh. "Just don't, okay? It's a long story on why she hides it. And, it's not mine to tell. Just people being assholes as usual." The captain nodded. He knew the pirate life was hard, especially so if one was female. But, he still wished Ace had told. It couldn't be that bad as to why she hid it? Whitebeard needed to speak to her about it, and hoped to maybe do that, maybe even send Marco to do it.

Yes, Marco sounded like a good choice. Ace at least somewhat spoke to the man at times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed
> 
> This won't be a too long of a story; hopefully, but it will have a few chapters
> 
> So, Ace is a female, and why she hides it will be revealed in the next one, and there is a lot as to why and a lot of damage to her self-esteem as a woman and the pirates need to help her fix that. But, of course, only if she chooses to stay
> 
> This was just a small introduction. If you want me to continue, please tell me, and maybe what you think of this if you want too
> 
> Also, Ace thinks of herself as 'he' at times, since she doesn't like herself as a female, know it can be confusing, but that's the reason for that. I thought it might fit since Ace doesn't like her female self, which will come more to light
> 
> If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback


	2. Borderless Horizon Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is the next chapter
> 
> And thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! It means so much and gives me more motivation and inspiration to write 
> 
> More will come to light in this 
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Read and relax

Marco gave a sigh inside himself, not seeing Ace in the galley during dinner. The kid hadn’t been seen since the morning and when Pops and Marco had seen him in the infirmary hours ago.

Ace should eat, even though he- no she, might not want to see them right now, her secret being revealed. It was a shock to see Ace was a female, the kid looking like a male, at least with the binds on. One could clearly see she was a she when the binds were off, and the breasts weren’t small, not that it mattered, but the fact she binded them so tight was a big concern; she couldn’t manage to take a breath after falling in the ocean. If they didn’t know, it could have taken a complete different turn.

They didn’t mind she was a female, but they wished she had told. Just for checkup reasons, which she hadn’t done yet, Bay not able to since she was as stubborn and would take it later, and for shower reasons and such. Marco would try to bring that up with Ace, them having a room the kid could use that was closer to a private shower, or another closer to the infirmary. There weren’t many females on the ship, most being nurses, and the few who weren’t had more private rooms close to the shower, like Haruta, who had the most inner room in the commander quarter she was in, them being divided into 3, and had a somewhat personal shower. Every female on the ship had that or shared with other females, to make it easier for them.

Marco shared a look with Pops, before he grabbed a plate with food, going to find the kid. Marco had an idea on where Ace would hide, having seen her usual hiding places, although she had many where no one knew was; not even Haruta or Thatch knew, and that's saying something. Sometimes she just disappeared. Marco hoped she didn’t do that now. After checking the first 3 usual places, Marco soon found Ace sitting behind a few barrels at the back of the ship, where very few were and it was easy to hide. One could barely even see Ace hiding behind the barrels, being so close to the railing and no one being at that side where one could see Ace. It did look to be a bit comfy, or at least hidden from view with some space.

Marco walked over, placing the food in front of her legs, Ace sitting with her legs drawn up to her chest, arms around them and face down in her arms and hat on her head.

When Marco had placed the food there, he walked to crouch down by Ace’s side, back half-leaning on the railing. He noticed Ace sending him a small look, to see who it was. “Go away,” Mumbled the kid. Marco gave a small hum. “You need to eat, yoi.” Marco saw Ace tightening her arms around her legs. “Why are you so nice? I’ve done nothing to deserve that,” Mumbled the kid, sounding a bit strained. Marco gave a sigh. “Why wouldn’t we be nice, yoi? You’re not a prisoner here, you can leave when we dock next time. Now, eat. Food is important.” Ace didn’t answer at that, and Marco kept a sigh inside himself again, and decided to tell and ask what he was here for.

“Would you like another room, yoi? Closer to a few things and not shared with as many.” Marco was sure Ace would like that- everyone wanted that, but the females had first priority since there were more males than females. There just wasn’t as many females that choose to be pirates, much less on their crew. And, Ace was strong, so she fits perfectly.

After Marco had spoken, Ace didn’t say anything at first, just tightening her hands around her legs, before she moved to look at him, looking hurt and angry, Marco not sure why. “Why? Because I’m a  _ female? _ Should that change anything?  _ What if I don’t want to?  _ I never wanted this!” Ace then stood up, looking mad and hurt still, before she stalked off, leaving Marco to sit alone with the untouched plate.

What had he done wrong?

\---x---

Ace walked to her room, banging the door shut behind her, angry and a bit hurt. Ace had almost maybe started to somewhat like it here. No, Ace would never admit she did, still not trusting anyone, especially now that they knew that he was a she, but had a small hope nothing would change. 

Why was she so stupid?

Of course everyone would change, ask him to change rooms, probably not wanting to have a female this close to others or sharing a bathroom or such with others.  _ ‘Females don’t do any good’ _ , Ace felt her losing himself, going over to the far wall, grabbing her blanket and dragging it around himself.  _ ‘Females? They can’t do anything, only fucking things up. They’re useless. Only useful in bed.’ _  Ace kept a sob inside. Why did she have to be an useless female?  _ ‘Psh. Females? Are you retarded? No one would accept a female, they are nothing.’ _ Ace placed her arms over her legs, blanket over her body, trying to keep the sobs inside as she remembered what everyone told her when Ace asked about females as pirates, or what they thought of her. 

_ ‘If Roger had a daughter? She should just kill herself. The man would roll over. Females are absolutely nothing, and his child would be lower, not deserving to live.’ _

Ace hated herself for being a useless female as everyone said.

It was true. That was why she needed to be a he, to be someone, to not be useless. And it was all ruined now. 

\---x---

Bay gave a sigh, waiting for Ace to arrive, the doctor just having sent Curiel, who was the commander in charge of the infirmary, to get the woman. Ace had avoided this long enough, and now was the end to Bay’s patience. Ace was going to have a health check, and she was going to have it  _ now _ , no matter what the woman said. Everyone had a check-up when getting on the boat, and Ace wasn't special. 

A few minutes later, Curiel came with a complaining and struggling Ace, a somewhat weak seastone bracelet on her arm. 

Bay kept a sigh inside. She had told Curiel he could use the seastone bracelet if needed, and he apparently did. Ace was fighting the entire way, telling she didn't want to do this and to let her go, but Curiel just dragged her along and to a bed, fastening the chain to the bracelet to the bed. It was a bracelet with a chain, and not a handcuff, to make it not as bad, and it was much weaker. When Ace was fastened to the bed, she tried to drag it off, but not able to, the seastone weakening her a lot, but not as much as it would have if it was stronger. But, she still had much more strength than Bay would have thought. She was strong. 

Bay gave a motion to Curiel to leave, and the man did as Bay dragged a curtain around the bed. Ace might not want to, but Bay would try to not have anyone else here. That would make it more uncomfortable for Ace, but Bay wasn't scared to get one commander if she needed one, and Marco was the general choice, him being strong, stern, stoic, a bit comforting, and usually someone everyone had some level of respect to. Curiel was also high on the list, but he could be a bit too rough at times. 

When the curtain was drawn, Bay looked at Ace, who was still trying to get away. “No, Portgas. You  _ will _ have the check-up now. No getting away.” Ace looked at her. “No! I don't want to!” The woman said as she tried to fight more against the bracelet. Bay gave a sigh. “Fine. We can do this the hard way, or the easy way.” Ace looked at her again, anger in her eyes, but also something she didn't recognize. “Fuck you!” Bay gave a sigh. “It will only be the regular check-up to see for any injuries, blood pressure, temperature, and such. If you would cooperate, it would be the best.” Most usually calmed down when hearing it wouldn't be any needles or stuff like that. But Ace, she seemed to try and fight more. “I said no!” She half-yelled out, fighting more, and Bay knew she wouldn't be able to do anything when she was like this. 

“If you don't want to cooperate, I will go and get Commander Marco or Curiel to help me hold you down.” Bay was prepared to go get one or both, not needing to completely undress the woman, but enough to see most of her skin, and she had a feeling Ace wouldn't calm down. 

But, to Bay’s surprise, Ace instantly calmed down at that, sitting down in the bed, face hard. 

Bay needed a second, seeing how good that worked. It never worked this good. Bay didn't want it to go to waste, moving to take the blood pressure, temperature, pulse, and such first, before checking eyes, seeing Ace’s eyes hard, breathing a bit hard too. When she had done that, Bay looked at Ace. “Undress. To your underwear.” Ace didn't move, only tensing up, breathing a bit harder. Bay was behind Ace, going to check her lungs, and gave a sigh. If Ace wanted to be difficult, then fine. The threat from before was still up, and Bay moved to undress her, taking her first shirt off. “Arms up.” Ace didn't move at first, breathing harder, before she silently did, Bay noticing her body being tense. It had been tense since she told she would get the commanders to help, but was more tense now, probably just wanting to be difficult, but knew she would go through with it. 

When the shirt was off, Bay started to unwrap the binds, seeing a shirt underneath it, looking to maybe have a sports bra or something on, which was good. She at least had something on underneath her shirt. When Bay was about to start taking the last shirt off, she noticed Ace tensing up more, and trying to keep the shirt on with her hands, not wanting to take it off. Bay gave an angry sigh. “I swear, Portgas. I will get Commander Marco or Curiel.” As before, that seemed to do the trick, Ace at least moving her hands away from the shirt, still tense and breathing harder. Bay shook her head a bit. Ace had no reason to work herself up like this. Bay moved to take the shirt off, needing to tell her to lift her hands again, the kid doing it slowly and stiffly. But, when the shirt was off and Bay was on her way to grab her stethoscope, she froze.

Ace’s back was badly, and she meant  _ badly _ , scarred. 

Ace’s back had many long slashes, almost going across her entire back, most being in the middle, a few burn marks even. A few of the slashes went further down and to the side, but not many. Ace had light skin, making the red scars stand out much more. It looked horrible. As Bay looked up at Ace, going to ask her about this, the doctor tightened her jaw. 

Ace was biting her teeth together, body tense and almost shaking, breathing hard and shakily, tears going down her cheeks. Bay now recognized the underlying look she had had before, that being overpowering now. 

Ace was scared; she was terrified.

That was why she suddenly complied when Bay used the threat. Someone, or more than one, had hurt her, badly, and she was scared for it to happen again, that Bay would take the two commanders in and hold her down, doing this against her will. Ace didn't act like she did to be difficult, she did it since she was terrified. 

Bay decided to not ask about it, seeing Ace wouldn't tell anything, jaw being tight, most likely trying to keep from making sounds or breathing harder, crying out of fear, not even wiping them away, seeming scared to move her hands. Bay felt guilty, she should have realised something was up. But, it was too late now. But, did Ace really think Bay would get the two commanders to hold her down and do any harm to her? It looked that way, and Bay now really regretting using the threat as she had done. She had said she would get the two to hold her down, but she would never do any harm, or anything for that matter if she knew about this. 

Bay then started to check Ace’s lungs, bringing a hand to her back with the stethoscope, which had Ace flinch, breath hitching. Bay kept her hand still, not moving it away, and Ace didn't relax, but didn't panic more. Bay managed to hear Ace breathing  _ really _ hard, even hearing her heart beating, which was almost alarmingly fast. But, Ace was terrified, close to panicking, so she decided to let that go for now. The pulse and blood pressure had been a bit high earlier, but she wrote it off since she had just been fighting against the chain. She felt stupid for not realising, seeing the signs clearly now. Bay didn't find anything wrong with the lungs, and moved to listen to the heart closer, to be sure it was good, trying to ignore the panicking heartbeat.

When Bay had moved to be in front of Ace, needing that to place her stethoscope on her chest, Ace moved his head away from her, not able to look at her, either from fear or embarrassment, or maybe both, tears still silently going down her face, giving a flinch when Bay touched her again. When Bay was satisfied, not hearing anything wrong, she put the stethoscope away, and helped Ace put the shirt on again, Ace still being terrified as she had the same look, body tense, breathing hard, and crying. 

Bay would have liked to do a complete health-check, but that would mean for Ace to undress her lower half, and Bay really didn't want to put her through that now. She had accidentally scared the woman so bad she was almost frozen in fear, close to panicking. She did have a bit of scarring at her front torso, but not too much, which was something. When Ace had the shirt on, Bay looked at her. “Can you put on the binds by yourself?” Bay did want to do it herself, but didn't want to frighten her more, having done too much damage already. Ace gave a stiff nod, and Bay placed the binds and the shirt on the bed, before she started writing things down, Ace dressing herself. Bay could see her shaking as she did, really being terrified, and still was. 

When Ace had dressed, still being seated in the bed, looking to be scared to move, Bay looked at her. “Weight and height?” Ace swallowed, before she spoke, Bay clearly hearing the strain from fear and emotions on her voice. “F-five foot e-eleven, a-and 156 lbs.” Bay gave a nod, writing that down- that was okay for her size. Bay looked back at Ace, who still sat frozen and terrified on the bed. Bay moved and brought a key out, releasing her from the bracelet. “You’re good, Portgas. So you can leave.”

Ace gave a look to her, before she basically ran away, not seeming to get away fast enough. 

When she was out, Bay gave a sigh. Bay should have realized something was up with Ace, that she wasn't just being difficult. Bay had literally terrified her so bad she was scared to move, scared to do anything but comply, afraid what Bay might do if she got the commanders. 

Bay wrote a few quick words down on a paper, before she went and found Marco, telling him to leave Ace be for the day, to not bother her with meals or anything. Marco frowned at that, asking why, but Bay wouldn't tell why. This would be kept between Bay and Pops, and only those Ace was okay with knowing. Bay would also need to do a thorough check-up later on Ace, but not now, and she would have a completely different approach then, maybe have someone other nurse here with her, or someone Ace trusted, also going to tell Pops about it. 

How she managed to ignore all the signs was a mystery to herself and she felt really guilty about it. Ace would not trust her right away, or maybe never again. 

Bay gave a sigh as she walked back to the infirmary and working on a quick file for Ace, also writing down what she had discovered and seen, and how not to treat her next time, before she went to tell Pops, telling she needed to speak to him now in private, the man looking a bit worried, the two walking to Pops’ room. When Pops sat down, Bay gave a sigh before she began.

“I tried to do the full check-up on Portgas, but it did not go as planned.” Pops gave a frown. “Why? I have a feeling it is more than her being stubborn.” Bay gave a nod, before she continued. “She really fought against it at the start, needing to use the seastone bracelet- which was a mistake- and I said I would get a commander or two if she didn't start cooperating, and when I did, she just stilled, and sat still through almost the entire check-up, half-fighting when she needed to undress a bit.” Pops’ frow deepened, most likely understanding something was up since Bay brought it up. “Did something happen?” Bay gave a sigh. 

“Portgas’ torso, back mostly, is awfully scarred, a lot of slashes and burn marks.” Pops looked shocked at that, before looking worried and thoughtful. “Only her back?” Bay half-shook her head. “There was a bit on her front, but not nearly as bad or noticeable. I didn't check her legs, waist or lower. The bracelet and my words terrified her, me not recognizing the signs until it was too late. She was close to panicking.” Pops gave a slow nod, having a frown. “Is it from torture?” Bay gave a small sigh. “Might be. Either that, or abuse. She was at least scared- terrified. This might also be why she hides her gender.” This could be why Ace hid her gender, having been either abused or tortured. She did at least not like her female side, and Bay knew that often came from abuse, either from physical and mental, often both. 

Pops gave a nod. “What do you think we should do?” Bay nodded. “For now, let’s leave her alone to gather herself- she was  _ really _ terrified. And, we need to see how bad this is, this might explain a lot, and we need to be careful. I will also like to have a full exam because of this, but I will need to see how to approach her about that, maybe having someone she trusts with her.” Pops gave a nod. “She has a tough spirit, and doesn't let other in or trust others, and this might also explain why she doesn't like her female body. And, about the exam, which I approve of, let Deuce join? She seems to trust him.”

Bay nodded. That was a good idea, to have Deuce join, Ace did seem to trust him, and Bay would speak to the man first. She did know Pops would most likely approve of the exam, needing to bring it up with him since it could lay a lot of trauma there. “I will speak to Deuce first; maybe he has some ideas too. I will make sure to update you.” Pops nodded. “Do you know where she is now?” Bay shook her head. “Either in her room, or hiding somewhere. I’ve already told Commander Marco to not bother her with meals. I think it would be best to leave her for today, maybe bring some food to her room, but not make her speak or anything.” Pops gave a nod, agreeing. Bay shared a few more words with Pops, before she left, heading back to the infirmary and writing the folder on Ace, being sure to mention none other than Bay was allowed to do check-ups and making it a private one. 

Bay should have managed to catch the signs that something was up, and she felt like an awful doctor to not having caught on.

\---x---

Ace tried to calm herself, sitting underneath her blankets against the wall again, for some reason feeling more safe in the offside of the room, between the bed and desk, needing to try and gather herself, not feeling safe in a big space right now.

She had been scared when the cuff- no matter if it was called a bracelet- it was a seastone handcuff, and she tried to keep the fear at bay, it only growing when she was locked to a bed. She was trapped, not able to get the cuff off, needing to try and get away. She didn't want Bay to see, she didn't want anyone to see. She was going to try and fight the doctor off, sure she would be able to do that. She might be kept in seastone, but she had been in this situation often enough to at least manage to have some strength. 

But, when she had mentioned she would get Marco or Curiel to hold her down, she became terrified. 

They might have been nice to her, at least not mean in a physical way- there had been a comment now and then, nothing too bad- but that could change easy, Ace had experienced that before, and she didn't want it again. Curiel had dragged her here in in a seastone cuff- he hadn't hurt her, but still. Ace had tried to keep herself gathered, and had managed somewhat, at least until Bay told her to undress. That was the last thing she wanted, to be vulnerable, more than she already was, and for her to see her body, which was disgusting; everyone told her that. She had tried to keep her shirt on, trying to mutter a plea, but unable to, feeling more fear when the doctor said she would get the two commanders, making Ace fully succumb to her fear, trying not to panic more.

When the shirt was off, only the sports bra being on her upper body, she couldn't keep the tears in, terrified of what would happen, especially if she acted out or moved, and Bay got the commanders, trying to not make any sounds and keep her body still, trying to stop the shaking, but unable too. Ace hated herself for being as weak, for not being stronger than this, but she knew she had no chance against the commanders, especially if she was undressed and was chained with seastone. Ace had tensed and flinched every time the doctor touched her, scared to feel pain. Ace never did, but was still sure it would come. Ace couldn't look the doctor in the face, ashamed and scared. When Bay had put her undershirt on again, it was a small relief, but she was still terrified, terrified something would happen. 

When she told her to dress, that was a small relief, but she still couldn't get the panic and fear away. What if it all was just a false sense of relief? That that was what Bay planned? She had tried her best to speak without stuttering when she told her weight and height, but wasn't able to, which made her feel weaker. Bay, thankfully, didn't say anything on it. When Bay took the cuff off and told she could leave, Ace couldn't get away fast enough, needing a safe place, and decided to go to her room, not wanting to be out in the open. She hoped no one would come look for her, not wanting to handle anyone, being way too scared and still panicking.

Why did she have to be a weak and useless girl? It was as everyone had told her, that she could do no good as a female. Why couldn't she be strong? Why did she have to be so weak?

Ace put the covers more over herself when she felt herself shaking more, thinking back to everything people have told her and done, not wanting to remember it, feeling more tears falling from her eyes. Ace hated it. 

Ace didn't know how long she sat at the floor under the covers, but when she did open her eyes, she realised she had fallen asleep, and was now in her bed. How had she gotten here? Ace used a hand to massage her eyes a bit, feeling them puffy, before she noticed a plate of food at her desk. Who had brought that? Why were these people being nice? Ace didn't understand it. 

Ace was confused, and it made her more unsure. 

\---x---

Whitebeard gave a small sigh during supper, not seeing Ace in the galley. He knew the woman most likely wouldn't show up, not after what Bay told and he had gotten the file from her. It was no wonder Ace had been scared, the doctor making a mistake; they all most likely had. The captain needed to speak to the commanders and tell them a bit about this, so they didn't do the same. They had just thought Ace was stubborn and tried to be difficult, but there was much more there, and she had every reason to not trust them. She was stubborn and tough, but not only that, she was scared too, someone making her dislike her female self, and that was bad. 

When supper was coming to an end, the captain moved to grab a plate of food, being sure to fill it, having noticed Ace ate a lot, and moved to her room. 

Ace should at least have food close, even if she wasn't in her room, the captain would put it there for when she got back. If the woman was in her room, he would just give her the food and leave, not needing to speak. When he got to Ace’s room, he gave a small knock, and opened the door when he heard nothing. When Whitebeard got inside the room, it looked empty and dark, the captain placing the food on the desk for Ace to find later. But, when he was about to leave, he noticed something in the corner of his eye and turned to see a shape between the desk and bed, lying against the wall. 

When the captain looked closer, he saw it was Ace, who was asleep, tear tracks going down her cheeks. She looked exhausted and had just fallen asleep on the floor. 

The woman looked really small where she laid, curled up under her blankets. Why did she even lay on the floor? Why not the bed? Whitebeard thought it might be because she was just tired and wanted to maybe hide a bit away, but didn't know, and carefully lifted the kid to her bed, moving her to have her head on the pillow and covers still over her, Ace not even reacting, seeming exhausted. 

Before the captain left, he gave a small brush to Ace’s head, going to do his best to make her comfortable here, to make sure she wasn't afraid, to like herself as she should. 

They would try their best, everyone would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed
> 
> Know this wasn't much from Ace’s pov, but more on her through the others’ eyes and more information about her. The next chapter will have more from Ace’s pov
> 
> Ace is also not transgender or any of that. She has just been told females are weak and believe their words, not comfortable with her female body, but not a transgender, just so you don't get disappointed if you want that
> 
> If you have the time, greatly appreciate feedback


	3. Borderless Horizon Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is the next chapter
> 
> I’m so glad people like this and things will move forward in this as Ace needs to decide soon if she wants to stay on the ship or not. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Read and relax

Marco gave a sigh, walking towards the back of the ship, a plate with food in hand. Ace hadn't been in the galley during breakfast or lunch- it was dinner now- and Marco was bringing the kid food, having seen her earlier at the back of the ship, hiding behind the barrels there as usual. 

They had had their usual meeting this morning, and Pops, together with Bay, had told the doctor had found a bit of unsettling things on Ace’s body during the check-up the kid had yesterday. They hadn't said everything, Marco sure they hid a lot, but he understood it. The doctor had said Ace had signs of either abuse or torture, maybe both, which might be why she hid her gender. It was a shock for them to hear that, but it made sense. Marco now understood why Bay had said to leave Ace alone yesterday. Something had probably happened during the check-up. They would be sure to be a bit careful with certain things with Ace, just in case, at least until they knew more about the woman.  

When Marco got to the back of the ship and to Ace, he placed the food in front of her, the woman sending him a look, but not speaking, sitting with her legs up and head in arms as earlier. 

Marco gave a small sigh. She was stubborn, which was good. It meant she had will. He also had a few things to tell her. “We’ll be docking tonight, yoi.” He could see the woman getting a small frown, but didn't say anything. “You don't need to chose yet, as the island is small and there is no good way for you to get off the island of your own. We aren't just going to leave you in the middle of nowhere.” Marco could see Ace holding more around her legs, still not speaking. 

“But, you can take a trip to the island. It does get depressing staying on the boat for long, yoi. Just tell if you do, so we know you're off the boat, and so you have some money.” They wouldn't keep her on the ship if she could go off, and there was no way for her to get off on her own, no way for her to either build or buy a boat, seeing as it was a small island, also meaning they couldn't leave her there. Ace still didn't answer, and Marco decided to leave, not seeing any reason in staying. “Eat, yoi. You haven't eaten all day.” With that, Marco stood up and left, going on with his day. When he passed by the back of the ship a couple hours later, he gave a small smile at seeing the empty plate there, taking it back to the kitchen. It was good the woman ate. 

When they docked a few hours later, many almost jumped off the ship, glad to be at an island again. It had been a while now. As they had been docked for an hour, almost two, Ace came and told she was heading to the island, Marco glad she did. Marco gave her a bit of money, to just be able to have her own fun, and she left. 

It would be good for all of them to relax for a few days. 

\---x---

Ace gave a sigh, walking on the island they had docked at. It was good Ace was allowed to walk around on her own, needing to think and be off the boat for a bit. 

This was her first time off the boat since she was picked up. Originally, Ace needed to chose if she wanted to stay or not when they docked next, but this was a small island to the side of everything, and the pirates apparently couldn't just let her off here; there was no way or her to get a boat or anything here. How would she chose anyway? This was just too much to decide. She had lost her boat, and she knew all of her old crew would join her again, but she also knew they liked it on the Moby. Ace was unsure and had no idea what to do. 

As she was thinking of finding a bar or something to drink at, having money which she needed to get from Marco, which felt degrading, a voice had her turn. 

“Look, guys. It’s the thing.” Ace turned and saw 5 guys there, all scrubby looking and having big grins, especially the guy in front which had spoken. Ace got a frown. Who was this? Ace had never seen them before, and what did they mean thing? “Go away. I’m busy.” Ace didn't want to deal with morons. The guy in front gave a laugh, before speaking. “Oh no no no, we can’t let you leave. We heard someone speaking of you, and ‘you’ are apparently unsure. Why else would you hide your gender.” Ace felt her breath do a small hitch. How? The guy walked closer. “So, we’re here to show how ‘woman’ you can be.” 

Ace was just about to punch the guy and tell he had the wrong person. But, before she could, a hand came out and grabbed at her shirt, ripping it and the binds, making her breasts stand out, Ace immediately going to cover them, lurching backwards. The guy behind the first one gave a whistle. “Wow, it was true.” The one next to that had a small frown. “Isn't she on the Whitebeards ship? Shouldn't we  _ not _ mess with them?” The guy in front laughed, moving closer to her. “Nah, she’s no part of them, no mark, and nothing heard about a new member. She’s a nobody, they won’t care.”

A sick grin came on the guy’s face. “Let’s show her how ‘woman’ she is, boys.” All of the men behind the first one cheered, and Ace was on her way to punch the guy, when an arm grabbed hers, before someone grabbed the other, pulling them away from her chest and holding them bruisingly tight. The guy who was in front going closer and ripped more of her binds off, even a bit of her under shirt, making Ace panic and thrash; she needed to get away. When the hand was on its way back, Ace, in a panic, lifted her foot and kicked the guy in the groin, making him topple over in pain, the one who held her right arm releasing his hold a bit, making her able to wrench it out of his hold and punch the other in the face, releasing her. 

And Ace ran, needing to get away, using a hand to hold the torn shirt and binds over her chest.

She heard yelling from behind her, which had her panic more. She couldn't fight them now, not like this, and felt her body shaking. That was way close, and she needed to find a place to hide, feeling herself panicking. As she turned to see if they were far behind, Ace tripped, sending her skidding to the ground, scraping her arms and knees a bit, before she managed to stand up, hearing running behind her. “There she is!” Ace got up and started running again, seeing them behind her as she rounded a corner, they were closing in. 

As Ace rounded the corner and managed a few steps, she ran into a body, almost sending her to the ground again, but arm’s steadied her. 

Ace’s first instinct was to close her eyes, and then lash out, but a voice had her more shocked and unable to do the latter. “Ace? What happened to you?” Ace opened her eyes to see Izou and Haruta there, Izou holding her, but let go to look her over, having a frown. Ace tried to catch her breath, now realizing she was breathing hard and almost panting, unable to speak. “The bitch went this way!” That was the guy who had ripped her clothes, and it had Ace wanting to run away again. 

But, before she could, both Izou and Haruta moved to stand in front of her, both having furious looks, making the guys stop in their tracks when they came around the corner. 

One guy swallowed. “K-kent, didn't you say she was a nothing and they wouldn’t ca-” The guy, most likely Kent, punched the other. Izou gave a weird smile. “Haruta dear, could you  _ speak  _ with these  _ people _ , while I take Ace back to get dressed?”  Ace blinked. What? Haruta gave a nod, having the same kind of smile. “I would  _ love  _ to.” Said the twelfth commander as she punched her open hand, walking towards the guys, who were frozen. Izou turned to look at Ace, turning her around and having an arm behind her as they started walking. “Let’s get you back to the boat to change, Ace.” Ace turned to look at Haruta, not sure what was happening. Izou shook his head. “She’ll be fine, believe me.” 

Ace gave a small nod, still trying to catch her breath. What was happening? Where they protecting Ace? Why? As they had taken a few steps, Ace trying to cover herself with the torn clothes, Izou handed her his jacket. It was a cold night, so the commander had one on, and used it to shield her, which she was thankful for, holding onto it. They didn't speak during the walk, which Ace was glad for. She was way too panicked and worked up for that right now. When they got to the ship, they managed to get to Ace’s room without anyone stopping them, but Ace saw many looking at them, especially Marco, making Ace want to hide away. She didn't like this. 

When they got to Ace’s room, Ace opened the door and handed the jacket back to Izou, taking a deep breath. “Thank you,” She managed to say, before she closed the door, really needing to calm herself down. She felt very weak now, everything happening too fast. 

Ace used a few minutes to just breathe, doing her best to get her breath back and feeling like she had herself under control. When she felt she had most of herself back under control, Ace moved to take the torn binds and shirt off, seeing her hands shaking, and getting a couple of new shirts from the closet, taking one on- which took way too long because of shaking hands- before she found new binds, and moved to put them on. As Ace was putting them on, she noticed she was shaking too much to tighten them properly, which made her mad at herself. Why couldn't she do anything this simple? 

As Ace was on her way to take a break, realizing she wouldn't be able to do this right now, a voice had her startled, but she managed to not jump and make any sound. “Would you like help?”

Ace turned to see the captain- Whitebeard- there, having crouched down. Had he just walked in? As if sensing her question, the man gave a kind look. “I knocked, but you didn't answer and seemed to be concentrating.” Ace gave a small nod. That explained how the man was suddenly there, Ace hadn't noticed she had been concentrating that much, but needed to since her hands were shaking bad- she still was. Ace thought over what the captain said, which Ace first thought was to say no to- she could put her binds on herself… usually. Ace really wanted to get the binds on; she felt exposed without them. Should she let the captain help? She didn't want help, but wanted them on. 

Before Ace could get to a conclusion, the captain moved a hand to the one she held the bind roll in, and took it from her, starting to help her put them on slowly, as if letting her protest, or being careful. Ace decided to just let him do it, not wanting to make herself more on edge, feeling herself close to the edge, adrenaline slowly leaving her body. When it was on, but not fastened, the captain hesitated. “How do you fasten it?” Ace moved to fasten it herself, but saw her hands still shaking bad, already knowing she wouldn't be able to do it. “Just, tuck it underneath the other layers.” The captain gave a nod doing it. When it was on, the man let go and moved his hands away, which was good in Ace’s opinion, and she grabbed and put on her shirt, using a bit of time again. 

When it was on, she heard Whitebeard speak again. “Are you okay?” Ace gave a nod. “Yeah. I’m fine.” Ace would at least pretend she was fine, even though she was very close to the edge now. The man did give a nod. “Would you like me to stay?” Ace quickly shook her head. She didn't want that, she wanted to be alone. The man nodded, before he stood up. “Don't be afraid to ask for anything.” Ace gave a nod, and the man left. When the man was gone, Ace gave a breath, glad to be alone. 

Ace went over to her bed and grabbed her blanket and walked to the wall between the desk and bed again, sitting down. 

This was all baffling for Ace. Why had the two commanders helped her? What had she done to deserve that? Was it all a play to make her believe she was safe, to then backstab her? Even if it wasn't right now, it would be once they found out who her father was. That always made people dislike her. And she was sure the captain would instantly throw her off the boat, or maybe just kill her, to save himself the bother. But… why had the captain helped her with her binds? People never did that. Only his brothers and Deuce, but they were different. They accepted she did it, in some way. The captain didn't do that… did he?

Ace was confused and didn't know what to do now.

\---x---

Whitebeard gave a sigh to himself as he sat down in a chair in his room. He had just been checking up on Ace, and he felt bad for the woman; she looked really shaken up.

He had retired to his room early tonight and was just relaxing when Izou knocked at his door, looking both mad and worried. When he had asked what was wrong, sure something was, especially since the man was going to the island with Haruta. When Izou told what had happened, telling that 5 guys had attacked Ace, the captain had first been mad at the ones who had done it, before worried for Ace. 

The sixteenth commander had said Ace was back on the boat, looking okay, aside from being a bit shaken up and some torn clothing. That was good. When he asked about the ones who had attacked Ace, Izou said Haruta was dealing with them. Marco was on his way to check on her, Izou having run into the first commander, who asked what had happened since he had seen them arrive, also being mad and worried. Whitebeard was sure Haruta could handle the ones who attacked Ace on her own-she was an amazing fighter-and she was deadly when one messed with the family. Marco was just going in case.

When the sixteenth commander left, going to go and find Haruta and still go and have fun, the captain stayed in his room and thought, wanting to check up on Ace, but sure she would like to gather herself for a bit, and he would let her do that.

After a few minutes, Marco came into his room, telling Haruta had dealt with the men who attacked Ace, telling that a couple were close to dead, having bad mouthed Ace apparently, one being the guilty one of tearing Ace's clothes. They deserved nothing else. No one messed with their family, and while Ace wasn't a part of their family, not completely yet, she was still under their protection for now.

Marco also wanted to check up on Ace, but the captain said no, to let her gather herself, and he would go and check later, which the man accepted. Whitebeard was still sure Marco would check on Ace tomorrow anyway, or if she came out today.

After 15 minutes, the captain decided to go and check on Ace.

When he knocked on her door, there was no answer, the captain was sure she was in her room, not having heard about her leaving, and after knocking again, with no answer still, he had opened the door and walked in, seeing Ace trying to bind her binds, seeming to concentrate, but not able to, the reason he had asked to help, somewhat startling the woman.

She had said she was fine, but he didn't believe that, she looked close to falling apart. It was the reason he had asked to help with the binds, which looked like she wasn't able to do, shaking too bad, and if she wanted him to stay. She hadn't said she wanted help, but had not refused when he did, seeing her trying to think, looking unsure. That had gone well, which was something.

When he had asked of Ace wanted him to stay, she had said no, and he would let that go. She most likely would be in her room for tonight, or while they were at the island. They would be here for two more days, since they needed to restock on some things that wasn't ready yet and couldn't get other places.

As the night moved by, Whitebeard sat and read a book, not feeling like sleeping yet, a small knock at his door had him look up. It was almost midnight, and they were at an island, so it was rare to have someone come to him now, although it did happen. “Come in.” 

It took a few seconds, but the door slowly opened to reveal Ace. 

The captain gave a small smile, wondering why the kid was here. She did look a bit nervous, making him wonder more why she was here. She hadn't tried an attack on his life for a few days now, not since they found out her gender, so this might be her having made a decision or something, having had time to just think, them not minding her being a female hopefully helping. Ace closed the door behind her and walked into the room, not looking at him as she seemed to try and think. The captain gave a small smile. “How are you, Ace?” The woman gave a small nod, seeming to do it more to herself than him. 

“I have something to tell.” 

The captain gave a nod. He was now sure it was something serious, maybe if she had decided to stay or not, or something else. Why else would she come here late at night and look nervous? “What is it?” He hoped it was that she wanted to stay, not that she wanted to leave. But, he would let her go if she wanted too. Ace gave a small nod again. “I know you probably won’t like me after this, and I can stay here, I have someone to get me, and I understand if you hate me after this, and…” The captain gave a small frown, worried now. It sounded serious, what could she say to make him hate her. Ace took a deep breath. 

“Gol D Roger was my father.”

The captain waited for more, seeing Ace having closed her eyes, as if waiting for a reaction. That was it? Nothing more? He gave a laugh, making Ace open her eyes and look shocked. “That’s it? You had me worried that it would be something serious, Ace. Not something trivial as this.” The kid looked at him shocked, not seeming to understand what he was saying. “B-but wasn't he your enemy?” He gave a chuckle. “A rival. And even if he had been an enemy, that has nothing to do with you. Everyone is a child of the sea.” Ace seemed more shocked like that. “How can you say that?! Wasn't he an awful person, a monster?! Doesn't that make me a monster?!” 

Whitebeard gave a frown. “Who has told you these lies? He was a good man, caring for his crew. And what he was has nothing to do with you. You’re not your father.” People must have said bad things about the man, and it must have gotten to Ace. He knew many didn't like the late pirate king. But, there was no reason to take that out on Ace, who maybe resembled the man. She just had a slightly more feminine face and freckles, and the obvious lack of mustache. 

Ace seemed more shocked, shaking her head, as if not understanding. Whitebeard gave a sigh. “You are your own person, Ace. And you’ve had a hard day, you should relax. We will stay here for a couple days, and we’ll dock again in a week or so, for christmas, and if you still don't want to stay, you can leave then. Or you can become one of my children. It’s your choice.” 

Ace seemed to not know how to respond, making the captain shake his head a bit. “I’m not asking you to choose now. But, you need to decide soon. For now, relax.” The kid gave a nod, still looking a bit confused. She looked to be on her way to speak again, but closed her mouth and gave a nod again, before leaving. 

Whitebeard gave a sigh when she had left. There was obviously something there with the fact Roger was her father, which made her think she would be hated. Maybe that was one of the reasons she tried to avoid them, thinking they would hate her, which was wrong. Every child was the child of the sea, and Ace was no different. 

Whitebeard hoped Ace would stay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed
> 
> Things will move more quickly in the next couple of chapters as Ace needs to choose to stay or not really soon, but she might get some help
> 
> Also, I’ve had a few ask, but would you like for there to be a pairing? A few have asked for a Marco/Ace, how does that sound? 
> 
> If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback


	4. Borderless Horizon Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is the next chapter
> 
> More things will come to light in this as stuff moves on
> 
> And I just wanted to thank everyone for the lovely reviews, and to a question from a guest. Yes, Haruta is a girl in this. I know she is a male in canon, but she is not here
> 
> This is also posted early, since it was finished, meaning it might be a bit longer until the next chapter is up
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Read and relax

Ace gave a sigh, opening her closet, needing to find something to wear. It was that time of the year again, and she needed something nice to wear, knowing it would be worse if she didn't. That man could be so annoying about that, even though it was a bit nice in a way, but still. Ace didn't like the way he wanted her to go. 

She had stayed in her room the whole night, not wanting to venture out after the incident at the island, and needing to think after the talk with the captain. Ace was confused, not understanding how he could say anything like he had. How could he not care she was the child to Roger? No one likes that. Aside from a certain annoying man.

Ace gave a sigh, knowing he would show up soon. Ace should just get it over with. 

After going through her closet, she found a shirt that would hopefully be good enough for the man. Ace didn't like the shirt much, especially since the shirt was slightly form-fitting, even worse since her binds laid on the bed. 

Ace just wanted to get this over with. And maybe, the man could help her figure a few things out. He did, rarely, have something good and helpful to say. 

\---x---

Whitebeard gave a frown as Shanks boarded the ship, looking happy and his usual idiotic self, not here for business, carrying something on his arm. Shanks usually told before he came on board. “Brat, why are you here?” Asked Whitebeard, looking at Shanks, who wasn’t even heading towards him. Shanks gave a smile. “It’s the annual day out!” Whitebeard blinked. Annual day out? What was that? Shanks had never been here this day before. Before the captain could ask, everyone went silent as Ace came from around the corner.

And Ace didn’t have the binds on, even having a nice form-fitting red shirt with a bow on, complementing her body; black pants, and hat still on her head. She looked beautiful. Why didn’t she go as this usually, and why did she go like that now?

Shanks gave a laugh. “Acey! Ready?” Shanks was here for Ace? Ace gave a sigh, but nodded, moving a hand to take her hat off, placing it on a barrel, before moving her hand to the back of her head, taking some large pin or something away.

And, her hair fell down her back, Ace shaking her head and moving her other hand in it. It reached all the way down to her waist. How did she manage to hide that much hair? And why? It was magnificent and fit her perfectly. 

Shanks then took what he had on his arm, which was a jacket, a black one, and helped Ace put it on, Ace moving her hands to make her  _ long _ hair be out of the jacket, and Shanks gave a laugh, moving a hand up in the air. “Let the annual day out begin!” Ace gave a sigh at that, shaking her head, but had a small smile. Shanks looked at him. “You’ll have her back in a few, or many, hours. She’s back before the sun sets!”

Then, the two headed off, Shanks looking overly happy, and Ace more on the not-too-comfortable side, most likely since she was in those clothes, without her binds, and all that hair out. One could clearly see she was a female, and they knew as much that she didn’t like she was a female, which was bad. Ace should be comfortable with herself. They didn’t know how bad she didn’t like herself, but it was clear she didn’t like her female self, trying to avoid that.

Then, how did Shanks manage this? They needed to ask him when they could later, when they came back. There was so much about this kid they didn’t know.

\---x---

Ace gave a sigh, sitting down at a table with Shanks, feeling uncomfortable in the clothes, feeling naked in a way as she didn't have her binds on, the hair often being in the way. 

Shanks gave a smile to her as he sat down, handing her a milkshake, and had a beer for himself. “So, Acey, how are you? You didn't tell me you joined the Whitebeards.” Ace gave a small shrug. “I haven't… I just don't know what to do…” Shanks tilted his head a bit. “What do you mean? They haven't been doing anything to you? That doesn't sound like them.” Ace shook her head. They’ve been… nice. I just don't know.” Ace sent a small look around herself, seeing no one close, and looked at Shanks again. “Whitebeard said he didn't… care, that my father was Roger… And, they have been nice, even helping me from some thugs yesterday. I just don't get why.” 

Shanks gave a chuckle. “Sounds just like them, especially for the old man to not care about you being the child to Roger. As he says, ‘everyone is a child of the sea.’” Shanks gave him a smile. “And they care, believe me. They wouldn't have taken you in like they did if they didn't. They are good people.” Ace gave a nod. It was a bit comforting the man said that, to know they were good people, Ace just not sure. She had a feeling in her stomach at times, feeling heavy, not sure where to place it. 

Ace looked at Shanks when he moved a hand to hers, having a serious look. “Are you unhappy there? Or them keeping you against your will? It doesn't sound like them, but if yes, I can take you with me right now.”

Ace shook her head, having a small smile, glad the man cared. “It’s fine. I’m not being kept against my will, or unhappy. Just unsure. But, thank you.” Shanks gave a chuckle. “I just want you to be happy, Ace.” Ace nodded, glad the man did. It was good to have him around at times, when he wasn't too annoying. Shanks took a chug of his beer, before looking at her with a smile. “How have things been? What have you been doing while on Newgate’s ship?” Ace gave a nod, taking a sip of her milkshake, noticing it was just how she liked it, glad Shanks remembered, before starting to tell how she had been and what she had been doing. 

She did tell about what they had done, how they had found out about her being a she, the man giving a frown when she said she had bound her binds too tight, and they hadn't brought it up much or seemed to mind much, only the one conversation with Marco, but that was it. She also told him about her insecurities a bit, about what she was unsure about when it came to them, to how they had acted and the conversation she had had with Whitebeard, also telling about the thing with the doctor, and what had happened yesterday. 

When she was done, Shanks gave a nod, taking a drink of his beer. “They are trying to make you comfortable, that’s why they asked about changing room. They didn't mean anything bad, only for you to maybe get a more private room and bathroom, which is often the best, no matter where you are. Especially since you like your privacy and such.” Ace gave a small nod, not having thought about it that way. Maybe she should ask Marco about it, and see what room he wanted to maybe give her. She had thought it was to place her far away from everyone in a small room. Ace should maybe give them a chance. Shank then said that they wouldn't care she was a girl; that was nothing to worry about, they weren't people who minded that. Shanks also said that the thing with the doctor was an obvious mistake, which was not intended. They wouldn't do anything harming to her, especially seeing her past. Shanks did tell her that she should maybe talk to the doctor or someone about it, which she didn't want to. She didn't want to speak to anyone about it. 

Shanks had also said that the thing that had happened yesterday, with the assholes, was something he would have expected from them. “They care for their family. They would always have your back, always make sure you are safe. And I hope those  _ assholes _ are dead. No one messes with you, or anyone for that matter, like that. Are you better now?” Ace gave a nod. She was better now. Way shaken up yesterday, but better now. “Yeah. I just got… scared.” She didn't like to admit that. Shanks gave a nod. “Want to speak about it?” Ace shook her head, she didn't want that, no matter how often people said speaking about things helped. Ace wanted to forget. 

Before the other could speak, most likely say she should, a gust of wind came, blowing her hair in her face, again, which had her give an annoying sigh. This was why she didn't like the long hair, but Luffy was so fond of it, same with a few others she cared about. 

Shanks seemed to be thinking of something, before he stood up and grabbed her arm. “Come on. I know what we can do, and it will be amazing!” 

Ace had a feeling she wouldn't think it was as amazing. 

\---x---

Whitebeard sat out on deck, waiting for Ace and Shanks to return, it closing in on sunset; they should be back soon. If they didn’t return within an hour, the captain would send someone to search for them. Whitebeard didn’t like the fact Ace was with Shanks, but the kid had gone willingly and had a small content look. But still. After half an hour, the captain turned to look at the boarding plank, hearing Thatch muttering “Holy crap,” and when the captain saw what had him say that, he had to blink.

It was Ace and Shanks, and Ace had an amazing red dress with a bow on, flowing a bit in the wind, hair braided amazingly with one big one in the middle, and two smaller ones on each side of the head, using the reminding hair, but still some hair that was unbraided underneath the braids, making a perfect finish. 

She looked absolutely amazing. She looked really beautiful and gorgeous.

Shanks looked happy, laughing and seeming to have enjoyed himself. Ace had a more of an angry and annoyed look, but also looking a bit content. When they boarded, Ace took his hat and went off, muttering something along the lines of “Stupid dress. Stupid hair. Stupid red-haired captain,” leaving before any of them managed to get out of their shock on how amazing she looked. When she was gone, Shanks gave a sigh. “Well, it did go well.”

Whitebeard looked at Shanks. “Shanks. How do you know Ace, and how did you manage to get her to go like that?” Shanks gave a small sigh. “Known her since I met her brother years ago, and kind of promised that brat to help Ace like herself more. I’m surprised you know she is a she. Know it was an accident you know, but still.” Whitebeard gave a nod. The brother was Luffy, Ace had mentioned him a few times.

Whitebeard had still hoped they knew Ace was a female from her telling. Just the fact she had long hair was a thing. “She has really long hair. How does she hide it?” Shanks gave a chuckle. “Fake bob. And the hat helps a lot. It’s long since Luffy said he wanted her to have long hair.” Whitebeard gave a nod. Luffy, which Ace was really protective of, seemed to be protective of Ace too, and Luffy might want Ace to like her female side, which was good. Whitebeard looked at Shanks. “She doesn’t seem to like her female side, we’ve noticed that.” Shanks gave a slow not, looking at him, as if assessing. “You care about her, right? As in, you want to help?” Whitebeard blinked. “Of course! What would make you think otherwise?” Shanks shook his head. “Just making sure.” Shanks then gave a sigh.

“Ace doesn’t just ‘not like’ her female side, she has a deep hatred to it. She hates her female self and everything about it.”

Whitebeard blinked, before giving a nod, a frown on his face, not knowing it was as bad. But, they didn’t know the kid well, and she rarely, basically never, spoke about her female side, never showing it. “Why?” Shanks gave a sigh, eyes holding something akin to sadness and anger.

“Because people have made her hate herself. Hate that she is a female, and is just useless as one. It’s deep, and will take  _ long _ to fix, but we’re trying. But, I can only do so much in one day.”

The last part was said with a look to him, and Whitebeard gave a nod, understanding what he hinted at. He wanted him, them, to try and help Ace, to get him to accept herself for a she, and they wanted that too. But, they had no idea it was as bad that she hated herself. They barely could talk to her without her being mad or thinking it was all a ploy. They would try, try all they could. Shanks seemed to get this, and gave a nod back. Before the captain could ask anything else, a voice had him turn his head. “I can’t get the  _ damn braids out! _ ” 

Shanks looked at him and gave a wink, which had him confused. When Ace came out into view from the corner, she had changed into her usual clothes and bind now on, but hair still down and braids in. When she was a few steps out on deck, Shanks gave a chuckle, a smile on his face, changing from the serious one he just had. Did he put it up for Ace? Most likely yes, to hide the fact he didn’t like the dislike, or as Shanks said, hatred for herself. Whitebeard didn’t like that himself.

Shanks moved and grabbed Ace’s hat from her hand, and placed it on her head. “Keep it, at least for a day or three.” Before Ace could start speaking, going to argue, Shanks continued. “You know Luffy would love a picture, and the Kameko Den Den they have here needs a day or so to get ready to take a pic, as this is unprepared.”

Whitebeard blinked. That was untrue, but Ace nodded, not looking happy, but agreeing. Ace really wanted to please Luffy, to show this. That was why Shanks winked at him, to get him to join in on the lie. It wasn’t good to lie, and the captain didn’t like it. But, it would make Ace keep the beautiful braids a bit more, and show her long hair. That might do something good, he hoped. Whitebeard nodded. “Of course. Izou can make sure the Kameko Den Den is ready as fast as possible, hopefully in the next day, but possibly in two.” Izou gave a shocked look to him, before the crossdresser nodded, going with the lie, understanding it. 

Ace was a beautiful female, and she shouldn’t hate herself for it. If they found anyone who had made her hate herself, or try to say mean things to her, they would  _ pay _ . 

Shanks gave a last pat to Ace's head, before the red-haired man left, giving a happy goodbye, heading off the boat. His boat was probably at another place at the island somewhere. Whitebeard was glad he now knew more about Ace, but not the fact that she had a hatred against herself, and he would make sure to try and fix it, help her realise she is a strong and beautiful woman, to love herself like she should. Whitebeard could see the ones who had heard what Shanks said thought along the same lines, especially the commanders she was close to, or closer to than most. She still didn't like to be around them much, but did at times. Especially Marco, Izou, Haruta, and at times, Thatch, when the chef left the fact she was a female alone. He has a tendency to bring that up or be his usual womanising self, which could go bad. 

They would do their best to make Ace happy. 

\---x---

Marco gave a knock to Ace’s door, almost completely sure she was there, it starting to become late and he thought the woman had turned in for the night. 

It had been a surprise when the Red-Haired captain had come by for Ace earlier, the man seeming to know Ace, even more so when they saw how Ace looked, the hair being a bigger shock. She was a beautiful woman, at least that was what he thought. But, there were reasons for her to not think the same, which was something they would try and change, hoping she would join their family. They needed to gain her trust, and make her more comfortable, the reason he was here now, to fix something that was not right in his mind, which could turn bad and make things worse. 

After a few seconds, the door opened, Ace standing there, hat on, but braids in still. “Marco?” Marco gave a nod. “Could I come in for a second, yoi?” Ace seemed to be thinking for a few seconds, before she nodded. “Okay.” She sounded a bit unsure, but this would go fast. 

When he got into Ace’s room, he reached and took something from his pocket, taking a Kameko Den Den out, making Ace look confused. “For the picture to your brother, yoi.” Ace gave a frown. “I thought it would take a couple of days or so?” Marco gave a nod. “I remember we had an extra one that was ready, yoi.” Marco didn't agree with what Pops had done earlier, telling the lie about the Den Den, going with Shanks. He did get it, but it was wrong to lie like that. He didn't want to tell Ace it was a lie, as that could make things worse, and had decided to change it a bit, telling that they had an extra. 

Ace blinked, before she nodded. “That sounds good.” Marco gave a nod. “How would you like to take the picture, yoi?” Ace gave a nod. “How about from the side? But also get the back?” Marco gave a nod. That sounded like a good idea. That way, they would get how it looked, also getting Ace’s face. When Marco had taken the picture, taking one for each side, he put the Den Den away. “It will take an hour or so get the picture, yoi. I can give you it tomorrow, or you can just come to me with the note you want to send to your brother. I send the mail anyway.” Ace nodded. “Okay.” 

Marco looked at Ace’s braids. “Would you like help to take the braids out, yoi? It sounded like they were hard to get out.” Ace looked at him, before giving a slow nod. “Could you?” Marco gave a nod. “Of course. Here,” He said as he carefully moved a hand to untie the hair-tie, before starting to untwine the braid, needing to use a dagger to cut the tie that held the braid, not able to do it by hand. He did it carefully, in case Ace changed her mind or he pulled to hard. He knew many who were sensitive to their hair getting pulled. She didn't seem to be in pain, letting him do it, which was good.

When he did start to untwine, he was surprised on how smooth and silky the hair felt. “It’s really smooth, yoi.” Ace gave a small nod, to not pull her hair. “That’s why the braids are so tough to get out; They’re tightened and fastened good so they don't slip and fall out.” Marco gave a nod, that made sense. The hair was more smoother than what he would have thought. “It’s beautiful.” Ace gave a small nod, but didn't say anything.

It took almost 15 minutes to get all the braids out, seeing as it was as long. When they were out, Ace moved a hand through it and massaged her hair a bit. He guessed it was a bit good to get them out too. Ace sent a look at him, giving a smile. “Thank you; for the help.” Marco gave a nod, glad to see Ace smile. “It’s nothing, yoi. Have a good night.” Ace gave a nod. “You too, Marco.” Marco gave a last nod to Ace, before he left, handing the Kameko Den Den to someone who could get the picture out, and he would give it to Ace tomorrow so he could send it. That, or just keep it until Ace had written a note to his brother. 

When he had given the Den Den away, he went to the deck and to Pops’ chair, telling he had taken the picture and helped Ace remove her braids. Izou, who was close to them, gave a protest. “Why?! She was going to wear the braids for a few days!” Marco shook his head. “How would you have liked if we told you to wear a suit, yoi? Just so we could take a picture in 3 days?” Izou closed his mouth at that. Marco knew the man didn't like suits, feeling they were too tight. “Ace might not know we could have taken the picture now, but lying to force her to keep the braids to make her brother happy is not good, yoi. By principle.” 

Izou gave a nod. “I understand. I’m sorry, Marco. I didn't think about it like that. Did you tell her we lied?” Marco shook his head. “No. I told I remember we had another Kameko that was ready. Telling that it was a lie would have been bad, yoi. She doesn't trust us yet, and this could have become bad if she found out.” Izou gave a nod, looking like he regretted it now. Marco looked over at Pops when the man spoke. “I get why you did it, son. I was a bit reluctant, seeing as it was a lie, but I still went with it, which I now realise was a mistake. You did the right thing.” Marco gave a nod, glad Pops thought the same as him. It was wrong to lie, especially for their gain. 

Marco shared a few more words with Pops, before he left for his duties, him having the first part of the night shift today. He hoped Ace would stay with them. She would be a good addition to the family.  

\---x---

Ace gave a sigh, taking her binds off for the night, going to try and sleep. 

The last days had been confusing for her, not understanding everything, trying to comprehend everything. It was mind-boggling to see and hear they didn't care about her being the son to Roger. Even Shanks didn't seem surprised the captain didn't care about it. Did she want to stay here? 

Ace wasn't completely sure yet, but maybe… She did feel comfortable here… at least most of the time. There were still a few stares and such, but still… 

They protected her, made sure she ate, not caring much about her being a her, at least not bringing it up. Maybe they would if she joined? Maybe things would change then? Was she willing to take that chance? Ace thought she did. What should she do now? Should she wait before she told, or did anything? She knew everyone had a tattoo with the captain’s mark. Did she want that? Would she mark her body for that forever? If she would be happy here, she would. 

As Ace took her undershirt off, going to put on a sleeping one, she catched a glimpse of herself in the mirror, and got an idea. This would be a thing, a big change, it would change her future, and not erase her past, but hopefully be better. 

She wanted to cover her past with something good. 

Should she do it..? Would it maybe be too fast? Didn't Deuce think of the same? Only a different place? Ace looked out her window, it was late, dark, most was asleep. Ace made her mind to at least go and speak to the man, to ask about this. She put a shirt and sweater on, before moving out and to the room Deuce was in, wanting to speak to him, glad the man was there. He did look a bit worried, but looked more thoughtful after Ace had explained, in a half-unsure manner, before nodding, telling he understood her, and did think it was a good idea. He did also ask if she was completely sure, which she was a bit unsure on, but knew it would at least be better. They had been nicer to her than most, and she wanted to remember that, even if they wouldn't be later. She wanted to remember this. 

That was enough for Deuce, and they headed off, going to do it together. Ace was nervous the entire time, really glad Deuce joined her, him going first. Ace was nervous when it was her turn, but Deuce helped, especially when she had to undress. It thankfully went fine- it helped that Deuce was there- and the guy was a nice and good one, not commenting on it. 

When they were done, Ace looked at herself in the mirror, and had to say she liked it. It was something, something new, to not always be reminded of her past, but it was there. 

Ace had decided. 

Ace wanted to do this. 

\---x---

Whitebeard say in his room, relaxing during the night. He had slept a bit earlier, and was awake now, the clock closing in on 3 in the night. It was cold a cold night, meaning being out wouldn't be too comfortable right now. 

As he was relaxing, there was a knock at the door, making him wonder who it was, seeing as it was as late, or early. He gave a come in, and the door opened to reveal Ace. 

The captain gave a smile, thinking Ace was here to speak more. The kid had probably been thinking a lot, maybe even talking a bit to Shanks. He would try and help all he could, hoping she would stay when they got to the next island in about a week’s time. “Ace, how are you this night?” The kid gave a nod. “Okay. I just… I’ve been thinking.” The captain gave a nod. He had thought as much. “What have you been thinking about?” Ace gave a nod, taking a breath.

“I’m still not… I’m not sure about everything yet. It’s all confusing. But I’ve tried to figure it out, and I, with help, decided to do something with my life, to not forget, but look forward, to cover the bad with something better. I know it won’t be visible, but it felt right, and I know I might rushed, or how others would react, but I.:.” Ace took a breath, cutting off her rambling, before closing her eyes, seeming to decide on something, before she turned around. Ace then took her sweater off, the captain now seeing she hadn't her binds on, having a baggy shirt that hid her body. 

When Ace reached to lift her shirt too, the captain thought Ace would show him the scars, to maybe tell about her past. That would be something good, to admit it and not hide it away. It was bad to have something one didn't like about one’s body. Speaking about it could help dealing with it, and the captain would gladly help with all he could. 

But when she had lifted the shirt halfway up her back, him seeing see-through bandages and what was there, he felt his heart do a small jump.  _ Could it be? _ When the shirt was completely lifted, the captain could just stare in shock, happiness, and proudness. 

Ace had his mark on her entire back. The entire original mark, not the one most took. 

She had taken his mark and placed it over her back, where she had most of her bad past. This was what she meant about covering her past with something good. 

Ace wanted to join them, to join their family. 

Ace stood still with her back open for a few seconds, before she let her shirt down and sweater on, turning around. The captain couldn't be happier right now; he got a new family member. When Ace had turned around, she had her head somewhat downcast, looking to the side. The captain gave a smile, moving a finger to lift her head, making her look up at him. “Don't hang your head, I’m proud.” Ace gave a small nod, looking a bit unsure. “It’s just… it’s on my back… I don't like to…” Ace trailed off, but he knew what she was hinting at. “Don't worry about that, Ace. Many of my children have their marks on places it won’t be visible at all times, having it on their clothes too because of that. Just the fact you have it, especially a place meaningful to you, is the most important. I’m proud.”

Ace gave a nod, seeming to get a bit less nervous about that. “I’m… not ready to tell… everyone.” The captain shook his head. “It’s fine. They don't expect it to happen yet, not until we dock next, in 7 days. You can just relax until that.” Ace gave a nod, looking comforted by that. “T-thank you, Whitebeard.” He gave a nod. He didn't mind she called him ‘Whitebeard’ for now, hoping she would change it later, when she got more used to all of this. 

The captain gave a smile. “Now, how about you go and relax? I know getting a tattoo can be exhausting, and you’ve had a few tiring days.” Ace gave a nod. “I will.” Ace then headed for the door, hesitating when she was by it for a second, seeming to think for a second, before she turned to him. “Thank you, for accepting me.” The captain shook his head. “That’s nothing to thank me for.” The kid seemed a bit shocked by that, before giving a nod, heading out, the captain seeing Deuce waiting out for Ace, giving a smile to Ace. The kid was lucky to have someone like Deuce, who seemed to really care. 

The captain gave a small laugh. He was glad Ace had joined them, showing and telling him, even more happy when she had taken the mark on her back, covering her past, but not forgetting it, moving on. It was still a long way to go, but they would get there. 

He was proud of Ace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed
> 
> So, Ace is now a part of the Whitebeards, even taking the mark. The rest won‘t know for now, and more will come to light later and more will happen in the next chapter as a special person visit 
> 
> If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback
> 
> Also, if you’re interested and have it and maybe want to share something or anything with me, come join my Discord server. It’s called Azuruko’s Fiction. It have a small channel for all my stories, and one main one (Instant invite: https://discord.gg/AxFBxH)


	5. Borderless Horizon Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is the next chapter
> 
>  
> 
> Things will progress in this, a special person visits for Christmas and a lot will happen in this; it’s the chapter is a bit long because of that
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> Read and relax

 

  
  


Marco walked towards Ace's room, going to tell her breakfast was ready. She hadn't been seen yet, something which was a bit unusual. She was usually up early, and he thought it would be best to tell her when there were meals, to make sure she didn't miss them.

Ace had asked him about the room thing yesterday, about what he had maybe thought for her if she changed her mind. The first commander had realised she might have misunderstood him before, not being fond of her female side. Marco had had a bit of a bad approach when he thought about it. Ace had seemed unsure, Marco showing her a room close to one commander quarter, knowing there would be more privacy there, and one of the more private bathrooms being there. Ace did want to try it out, and would tell him if she wanted to stay, Marco heading to that room now, hoping Ace was there. It was also closer to Deuce’s room, which he hoped the woman would like. When he came to the room and knocked, opening when he heard something like a half-mumble, but not sounding like Ace, he halted for a second as he saw the bed.

On it, laid Ace sprawled out, half under the covers, night clothes on. Not that it was unusual, just a bit weird to see her asleep now. 

That, and next to her, half awake, was Deuce, moving to lift himself up with an arm.

Had something happened last night? He knew Ace often went to Deuce for help, the man seeming like a really amazing friend. Ace was lucky to have him. Deuce moved a hand on his face, before looking at him. “‘-ommander Marco?” The man seemed tired. Maybe the two had been up late. It did seem so. Marco looked at the man. “It’s breakfast, yoi.” The man gave a nod, hand moving to his face again, yawning. “Yeah- coming- maybe… tired.” Marco almost wanted to give a small chuckle, the man seeming to still be in a sleep fog.

Before any of them could move or say anything, Ace moved and Decue was suddenly on the ground, Ace kicking him off the bed. 

Deuce sat up, giving an angry look to the bed. “Ace! The Hell?!” Ace moved to turn around, back to them. “You're speaking and I want to sleep!” Deuce gave a snort. “Prissy bastard. It’s breakfast.” Ace gave a huff. “Sleep. Go away.” Deuce gave a sigh, standing up. “Yeah yeah, you priss.” Deuce then stood up and headed out of the room, Marco following, understanding Ace wouldn't wake up yet.   

When they were out, Deuce gave a yawn, hand moving in front of his mouth. Marco noticed see-through bandages at his upper arm, seeing Pops’ mark there, which had him smile. “You got the tattoo, yoi.” Deuce gave a hum, looking half-confused, before seeming to remember, looking at his arm himself, nodding. Marco was proud of that. “How did Ace take that?” Deuce shook his head. “Good. We spoke about it, a lot, yesterday. She’s okay with it.” That was good. Maybe she would join too. Marco then remembered something the others had spoken about. “We’ll soon dock again, and Ace can leave then if she wants, yoi. But it’s also Christmas then. Any idea what to get her?”

Deuce gave a snort. “Gonna try and win her over? So she will join?” Marco gave a small chuckle. “If you have the right idea.” Deuce gave a small chuckle, grabbing a paper and a pen from him, writing something down on it, telling what it was, which had him glad. It sounded like the perfect idea, to show they cared about her. 

When Deuce had explained, but not as much as he wanted and hadn’t answered a few of his questions, Deuce gave a yawn again. “Ace is right; Sleep is good. See you later, Commander Marco.” Marco gave a nod. “Sleep well, yoi.” Deuce nodded as he walked away, nodding. “You too, or something.” Marco gave a small chuckle. The man was a good one, caring about Ace and being a laidback person. If Ace joined, it was perfect the man was here too. It would be good for Ace.

Marco looked down at the note he got. It would be a perfect thing if it worked, and would be from everyone. He couldn't tell the others, in case it didn't work. But, he needed to try.

\---x---

Whitebeard sat out in his chair, seeing his children still decorating the ship for Christmas. Nothing too much, the captain having told to not go overboard, but a small bit to get into the Christmas spirit. After all, it was only 2 days until Christmas Eve. 

The captain had already had many visits from the commanders, Thatch especially, about needing to find the perfect gift for Ace. It was her first Christma son the boat after all, she hadn't told the others she would stay, and she wasn't the most open person, so they knew little of her and what she liked. She was also still rough around the edges, having issues with trust, but it was getting better. They still needed to find a gift for her, hopefully one most could join in on, wanting to show her they were a family. But, it was closing in on too late, meaning they would need to try and make something up. Marco had also given a note he might have a gift for her, which would be from everyone, but hadn't said what. The captain hoped it was something that could make Ace’s first  Christmas with them perfect. Ace was currently helping Haruta inside the galley with decorations, meaning Thatch was trying to ask people on deck on what they should get the woman. 

“Hey!” Lance, one of the guys on watch yelling out, had the captain turn, seeing the man had taken his sword out. “Who are you?” Whitebeard looked and saw a person standing on the railing. Where had that person come from? Sneaking up on them was hard, seeing as they had many on watch, but it happened. 

The person, a male, had blond hair, a top hat on his head, and something resembling a suit of sorts. Whitebeard frowned. He was sure he had seen this person before, but where? After a second, he knew where. The person was from the Revolutionary Army, having been in it for long and was high up. Why was he here? Were there more close by? The captain could see some others also coming to the same conclusion and inching towards their weapons, especially when the man jumped down to the railing. He didn't seem battle-ready, but this person, who couldn't be older than 20, might be a distraction. 

As the captain was on his way to ask, to tell that no strangers were welcome here, a yell from the right had him turn, barely seeing Ace running across the deck and jumping into the man’s arms, arms and legs around the person, hugging the other, Whitebeard hearing Ace crying, having her face in the man’s shoulder. 

Who was this person? It had to be someone Ace cared for. And, why was the person even here or knew they were here?

“ _ How are you here? _ ” Ace’s voice was latched with happiness, so much so she was crying. The person gave a laugh, hugging back. “Someone called me, a Marco or something, and asked for me to drop by as a surprise.” Whitebeard blinked. Was this what Marco had said could be Ace’s present? Who was this person? He obviously meant a lot to Ace. Ace seemed to somehow hug the man tighter. “ _ I’m so glad to see you, Sabo. _ ” Sabo? Who was that? The man, Sabo, gave a small laugh. “You should thank Marco.” Ace gave a nod against his shoulder. “ _ I will, when I’m ready to let go of you _ .” Ace hugged tighter. “ _ I haven't seen you in  _ _ ages _ .” Sabo gave a nod, agreeing. 

After a minute, Sabo clapped Ace on her back. “You can let go now, Ace.” Ace shook her head. “ _ Not ready, _ ” She said as she hugged harder. Sabo blinked. “Ace, you’re choking me.” Ace shook her head again, not letting go. It took 5 minutes, but Ace soon let go, making the man, Sabo, take a few breaths, Ace drying her tears a bit away, still somewhat crying. After Ace had somewhat gathered herself, she looked at Marco. “ _ Thank you, Marco _ .” The first commander shook his head. “It’s nothing, yoi.” Ace gave a nod, moving to lean her head on Sabo’s shoulder, obviously not being finished being close to the other. Who was he to Ace? Boyfriend maybe? How did Marco even figure this out? Sabo shook his head a bit, moving an arm to stroke Ace’s back, turning his head to look at the captain. 

“So, I have a feeling no one, aside from the first commander, expected me. It would only be right of me to ask to stay, hopefully for a day or two, Mister Newgate.” Whitebeard was a bit shocked, seeing as Sabo still asked, something one rarely did, especially when Marco had invited him. “Of course! You can stay as long as you want,” Said the captain, a bit glad the other had asked to. It showed he was a good person. Sabo gave a nod and smile, patting Ace on the back, the captain now thinking Ace might have asked, whisperingly, if Sabo could stay.

Ace looked up and at him shocked. “Sabo can stay?” Whitebeard blinked. Did she really think he would deny him? After seeing how much this person meant to her? “Of course he can stay! He seems to mean a lot to you.” Ace blinked, as if taking that information in, before she moved and hugged the captain’s leg.  _ “Thank you. _ ” 

The captain was shocked for a second. Ace had  _ never _ hugged anyone on the ship, not being close to anyone, so this was a big step. Whitebeard could also see many of his children thinking the same, being shocked. The captain gave a smile, moving a hand, a finger, to pat Ace’s back, making the girl let go and wipe her eyes a bit again, before moving to Sabo, dragging him to the galley. When the two were gone, Whitebeard looked at Marco. “Who’s Sabo?” Marco gave a small chuckle. 

“A brother, yoi.” Whitebeard blinked. Wasn't Luffy the only brother? And, they don't look alike. “Brother?!” Thatch seemed to be shocked too, not able to comprehend this. 

Marco gave a nod. “Yes, yoi. There is a lot there on the two, an accident happening years ago, but Deuce wouldn't tell. He just said she hadn't seen him in long and how to contact him.” Whitebeard nodded. That explained how Marco knew about the man and managed to contact him. It was a perfect surprise and present. 

They soon moved to join the others in the galley, Ace really happy to see Sabo again, and Sabo looking happy too. They obviously cared for each other. 

During lunch, Ace sat next to Sabo, and seemed to really enjoy herself, glad to be with the other and wanting to enjoy it. Sabo did look a bit suspicious at times, but that was normal, since Ace was here, a place she shouldn't be. But, he was sure it would be better, and he was sure Sabo would speak to Ace in private later.

It was good to see Ace happy. 

\---x---

Sabo looked at Ace as they were eating, just finishing up, having a feeling she was hiding something.

Just the fact she was on this boat was something he wouldn't have believed, not really believing the man who had called, Marco, in the beginning, but he had said a few things that made him believe it to be true. That, and he had taken a call to Shanks, knowing that man had had the usual day out with Ace last week, and he confirmed it. Who would have believed Ace was here? She wasn't a part of the crew, not according to both Marco and Shanks, but Shanks had said she was unsure and wasn't unhappy or being kept here, which calmed him down.  

When more finished eating, Sabo sent a look at Ace and made a motion with his head when she looked, telling he wanted to speak to her alone. He wanted to make sure she was happy here himself.

Ace did seem to get it and gave a small excuse to the others, and they walked out of the galley, Ace leading them somewhere, which turned to be Ace's room here. It was good to see her have a room, even looking like a nice one. That was a good sign. When the door was closed behind them, Sabo gave a hug to Ace, just being glad to see her being safe and not injured or anything, being a bit worried when the Spades pirates just disappeared. “How are you?” 

Ace gave a nod, hugging back, seeming to be really glad he was here. That could be bad, or good, or just nothing special. “I'm okay- glad to see you again. How are you? Things okay with the revolutionaries?” Sabo gave a small chuckle, letting go of Ace. “I'm fine, Dragon getting on my nerve now and then though.” He did know Ace didn't like that Dragon, Luffy’s father, was his superior, but the man wasn't the worst and let that be. Before Ace could respond to that, Sabo gave her a look, moving a hand to her face, making sure she looked at him. “But that's nothing new. How are you here? Why are you here? Are you  _ really  _ okay?” He didn't know too much about the Whitebeards, and therefore didn't trust them. He wanted Ace to be happy, and would gladly fight to get here away from here if  _ anything  _ was wrong. 

Ace did give a small nod, having a look of something- uncertainty?- in her eyes, sitting down on her bed, making him do it too, her giving a small sigh before she started to speak. 

Ace told how she had gotten here, going to try and take the captain's head, failing, making her feel weak. He did move a hand to hers, not agreeing on that. She was strong, just not stronger than the strongest man in the world, which many weren't. She did tell how they hadn't resented her for it, not doing anything mean- just a small whisper here and there- but nothing more. That was good, and there would always be people who whispered, but they didn't seem to have said anything too bad. That, or Ace hid something, which he believed she did. 

Ace told on how it had been the last couple of weeks, after them finding out her gender, how no one had brought it up and or seemed to mind, just the small whisper again. She did tell something that the doctor had done, but it sounded more like a mistake, even Shanks having said that, and he did too. Ace also told how they had stood up to her when someone had tried to attack her last week, how they had been nice about it, what the captain had said to Ace when she spoke to the man. 

It didn't sound like she was unhappy here, at least not from what she had just told. “But you can leave when you want to, right? They aren't keeping you here?” Sabo needed to make sure. Ace shook her head. “They aren't. I can leave when we dock next, at the island we're heading towards, seeing as it would be easy for me to get my own ship and all that there.” He nodded, that made sense, also knowing they were heading to Fishman Island, which would be a perfect place for Ace to leave. “But…” Sabo didn't like that but, especially since Ace looked down and uncertain, as if trying to figure out if she should say something and how. “What, Ace?” No, Sabo didn't like this as all. 

Ace gave a sigh, turning around on the bed, back to him and lifting her shirt, Sabo now realizing she had loosened her binds. When they also fell away, the undershirt being lifted too, Sabo could only stare. “I don't think I want to leave.”

Ace had taken the mark to Whitebeard, on her back, where he knew she had most of her scars. 

The tattoo was covering them perfectly, not seeing them unless one looked hard or knew they were there. There was the occasional single scar that was a bit longer, but no one would think much of that, that was normal for a pirate. Ace had decided to stay? They had managed to make her feel this comfortable? He moved and hugged Ace, being sure to drag her shirt down again, Ace seeming a bit shocked. “I'm so happy for you! They must be happy to have you here. Marco didn't say you had joined.” Ace gave a small nod. “Only the captain knows… I did it -this- two days ago. I'm not ready to tell yet. ...and the tattoo is on my back...” He nodded. He got why Ace was worried about that, not liking to show her back, since it had scars before, and it meant she couldn't wear her binds. 

“How about you try to show today or tomorrow? While I'm here? I can help you through it. Just so you can show it to the others.”

Ace looked divided. “I don't know... “ Sabo shook his head. “Think about it. No need to decide now.” Ace gave a nod. “Okay.” She gave a smile. “Thank you, Sabo. For being here.” He gave a laugh, clapping her shoulder. “What are brothers for, right?” Ace gave a laugh back. “True. But still, thank you, Sabo, for dropping by. I really needed that now.” She then moved to lay down on the bed, legs still on the floor. He shook his head, giving a small noise, also moving to lay down too, head next to Ace's, moving a hand to hold onto hers. “Don't thank me for stuff like this. It's what I do.” 

They stayed like that a bit, just staring at the ceiling and enjoying the moment of silence together, before Sabo moved to sit up. “Let's go do something! How about go look around? Maybe look at the ocean?” Ace gave a nod, sitting up too. “Yeah. Let me just put my binds on again.” He gave a nod. He didn't like it, that she still wore the binds and fake bob, but he wouldn't make a deal out of it. Ace wouldn't like it, still having issues.

Maybe the Whitebeards would be good for her.

\---x---

Marco was out on deck after lunch, just keeping an eye on everything. Things was usually calm at this time, seeing as it was close to Christmas. It was good to have everything a bit calm. There were only 2 days left before Christmas Eve, everyone excited for it. 

Ace and Sabo had been away a bit, the commander thinking the man wanted to speak to Ace in private, seeing the look he had given his sister during lunch. He got that, the man wanting to be sure Ace was fine. Seeing as both looked happy now, walking around and looking, Ace showing the man around, was a good sign. It was good that Ace seemed to enjoy it here, Sabo seeming glad on her behalf. 

After a couple of hours, Deuce had come out and sat down on the deck, Ace soon joining him, Sabo speaking to someone who had watch, Kent, seeming to ask how this was. The man was from the Revolutionary Army, and was interested in how things worked with duties as such. He was also sure Kent wouldn't reveal anything dangerous. The male did this for a few minutes, before he looked to be bidding his goodbye for now, heading towards Ace. 

Sabo walked to Ace, taking her hat off. “Pin. Out.  _ Now _ .” Ace blinked, before giving a small frown. “Why?” Sabo moved to sit behind her. “I want to braid it. Koala taught me a new braid.” Ace gave a small nod, moving to take her pin out, letting her hair fall down her back, Sabo moving his hand through it. Her hair was still magnificent. 

Sabo then started to braid her hair, seeming to try and concentrate, Ace sitting still and letting him, seeming to have a small content look. Maybe she liked it? He knew many liked to have their hair braided, as it felt good. But, it might also be because it was Sabo who was doing it, seeing as he was her brother, and Ace seemed to really like her brothers. Sabo did seem to have a bit of issues at times, needing to undo the braid and start again a few times, before he managed to do it it seemed like. It almost took an hour, but he soon clapped his hands. “There!” Ace moved a hand to her head, feeling the braid. 

“Here,” Said Izou, handing the woman a mirror the man had, Ace looking at the braid with it. “It looks really good, Sabo. You’ve gotten better.” Sabo gave a nod. “Practicing. And Koala has been teaching me, and she is  _ amazing _ at braids.” Ace gave a nod, feeling the braid a bit more, before turning her head to speak to Sabo, giving them better view of the braid, and it was a beautiful one. 

There were 3 small twists from her front hair, from each side, which were braided into a larger loose braid that went down the middle, using about a third of her hair. It was amazing and fit her perfectly. 

The commander had a hope they would manage to see more of her hair, especially if she stayed. It was really amazing. 

The two siblings spoke a bit together, before it was dinner, which went by fine, the rest of the day being calm, Ace being mostly around her brother. If she hadn't seen him in a while, it was understandable they wanted to catch up now. When night was closing in, he did ask the blond male of he wanted a room to stay in, which he politely said no to, saying he would stay in Ace's. The two seemed to be really close, which was good to see.

Marco really hoped Ace would stay.

\---x---

Sabo walked towards where the sixteenth commander, Izou, sat, Ace half-dragged behind him, her not to sure about this, but she really should try this. When they were close to the commander, he looked up at them, understanding they were heading to him, and just sat silently and waited for them. Acting normal would be the best. When they were close, he looked at Izou. “Could you braid Ace’s hair? But do it in an updo? And away from her face, but not all?” He had an idea how Sabo wanted Ace’s hair to be, and hoped the commander could do it. 

The man gave a nod. “I can try. Anything special? Aside from what you just said.” He gave a nod, moving Ace to sit down, her looking a bit unsure, and Sabo sat down at her side, taking her hat off, and removing the braid he had made yesterday. Sabo tried to explain what he wanted, moving Ace’s hair a bit up to show what he thought, Izou seeming to be thinking too, nodding as he explained. When most was explained, Izou nodded. “I think I get what you want, but how about I start and you just help through it?” He nodded. That sounded perfect, meaning he could stay here too, which would be best for Ace. 

The man did start carefully, thinking for a few seconds, before starting, doing a braid from the front to the back first, before doing the back. The commander did ask at times on how it should be, giving examples, making it easier to decide. He also kept an eye on Ace, to make sure she was okay. She did seem okay with it, and Sabo knew she liked people doing her hair, and Izou seemed good at it, having smooth motions. Ace was starting to seem comfortable with it. Him being here helped too. 

It took an hour, but it was now finished. When it was done, Izou handed a mirror to Ace, her looking at the briad, seeming impressed by it. 

It was an amazing braid with one big one that took most of her hair from the front and going to the back of her head, where it went into a different braid, which was more loose, a bit of hair hanging down from it. There also was a bit from the braid at the side, but only a small bit of the shorter hair, reaching just a bit past her shoulder. 

It looked perfect.

Ace seemed impressed too. “It looks good,” Half-mumbled Ace, most likely to herself. Sabo gave a nod and looked at Izou. “It looks perfect. Thank you.” The man gave a nod. “Glad you like it. Haven't worked with that long or smooth hair before, but I think it will stay.” The man looked back to Ace. “It’s also really beautiful.” Ace only gave a small nod, not saying anything. He gave a nod, looking at the other. “It is.  _ It's really  _ beautiful.” He hoped Ace would understand how beautiful it,  _ she, _ was. He would never stop saying it. She gave a small nod again, giving a small smile to him, it looking half-forced. Sabo  _ really  _ wanted to kill a few people for making Ace think she wasn't beautiful. 

He gave a last nod to the sixteenth commander, before he stood up and grabbed Ace’s hand, dragging her up and after himself. “Come on. Let’s do the rest.” Sabo was so going to do his best for this to happen. He could hear Izou gave a chuckle after them, most likely amused by this, seeing him dragging Ace around to do things.

When they got to Ace's room again, he went to her closet and searched through her clothes, finding a red and somewhat baggy one, making Ace put it on after she had undressed, only her bra left. He then took a dagger out and moved to her back, carefully cutting the back of the shirt, making sure not to injure Ace. He knew she trusted him enough to not do that. It took a small while, wanting it to be perfect, before he stepped back. “There.” Ace then went to look at the big mirror, looking at what he did. 

He had cut the shirt’s back open, so the mark was visible, trying to make the scars that were near the mark not visible, only a small part of the bottom of the mark not visible, being sure to leave a bit of the shirt on the top to make sure it wouldn't slide of her shoulders, trying to make it look good.

Ace gave a small frown at him, looking unsure and maybe half-scared. “I… I don't know if I can do this, Sabo.” He shook his head, walking over to her and holding her shoulders, making her look at him. She had been a bit more confident last night, telling she wanted to try it this morning, to show the mark. But to do it would be hard for her. He was glad the commander had managed to braid her hair, making it perfect and away from her back, not in a fake bob for once. She had amazing hair and should show it.

“You can do this. You don't need to, but you  _ can do it. _ And I will be with you  _ the whole _ time,  _ I promise. _ ” Ace gave a small nod, looking back in the mirror. He shook his head, moving his hand to her face, making her look at him again. “You look wonderful, okay? Just for an hour or two, nothing more. If it gets to be too much, we go change. Just tell me and we'll leave.”

Ace gave an unsure look, before she took a breath and nodded. “Okay. I'll try.”

Sabo nodded, giving a smile, moving to hug her. “Just tell me when it becomes too much.” He felt her nodding, and he let go, giving her a bit of time to gather herself. She did look amazing. The shirt and hair went together perfectly. Ace didn't seem to mind the hair too much. It was up and out of her face, which she liked. It was really long. But it was so beautiful. She shouldn't hide it with a fake bob. 

After a couple of minutes, Ace said she was ready, making him smile. He knew the others would like this, no one aside from the captain knowing about the tattoo. Well, Deuce did, but he didn't count.

He was really happy for Ace and hoped everyone would be happy on her behalf too.

\---x---

Whitebeard sat out on deck, relaxing as it was still early. There was only a day left before Christmas and everyone was starting to really get into the mood for it, being happy and carefree. It was good to see. He had seen the two earlier, Sabo getting Izou to braid Ace's hair in an amazing braid. He hoped she still had it when she came back out again. Just as he thought that, he noticed the two coming from around a corner, Ace looking uncomfortable and Sabo close to her.

It was understandable the woman was uncomfortable, seeing she didn't wear her binds, having a loose shirt on now. The braid was still in, which still looked amazing. As they walked more out on deck, Ace looked more and more uncomfortable, which had him frown. And when they passed Rakuyo, who stood by the railing, the commander looked really shocked, mouth hanging open, before getting a big smile, clapping his hands and cheering. It had him frown, not sure why. But the sound had the woman turning, and he got why.

She had an open back, the tattoo showing. She was showing she had accepted to be a part of their family.

It had him smile, a feeling of proudness in him. Ace was showing the mark, showing she was now a part of them, that she would stay here. He did have a feeling Sabo had a big part in this, that she did it now, the man being close to her.

As others noticed Rakuyo clapping and cheering, looking his way, making them also see Ace and the fact she had the mark on her back, had everyone cheering and clapping, being happy. They all wanted this. The woman did seem confused for a second as everyone clapped, him also seeing Sabo whispering something to her, which had the woman nod, making her look a bit more confident. This was big. Not only that she was telling everyone she would stay, but showed the mark on her back, binds off, and looking amazing with the shirt and braid. She was a beautiful woman.

Thatch was the first to move and moved up to the woman, hugging her. “Welcome to the family!” The woman did give a small nod, looking startled. “Y-yeah.” Touch might be a bit much, especially as she was most likely way out of her comfort zone. After the chef had held the woman for a few seconds, being happy about this, Sabo made him let go, telling something that the captain didn't hear. He was watching out for Ace, and that was good to see.

As the chef let go, he gave the woman a clap on the shoulder, giving a happy laugh, others soon joining, congratulating Ace and giving her a clap on the shoulder, a few going for a hug, Sabo always close. As everyone was congratulating her, the captain looked to his side when he heard someone speaking. “Why do I have a feeling you knew about this, yoi?” He gave a chuckle to the first commander. “What kind of father would I be if I didn't know.” The commander gave a small chuckle at that. “How long?” He looked back at Ace. “Three days.” He noticed Marco shaking his head in his peripheral vision, having a smile and giving a small chuckle. “It looks good, yoi.”

He gave a nod. It looked amazing, the woman choosing the best place possible to place the tattoo for herself, going to look forward.

There were a few who declared to party tonight, to celebrate this, but before everyone could cheer for that, Sabo spoke. “How about we wait until tomorrow? You know, since it's already Christmas and a party will happen.” That was a perfect idea, most likely to not overwhelm Ace. Everyone cheered for that, agreeing it was a good idea. 

The captain was sure tomorrow would have a big party, bigger than normal, to celebrate this and Christmas.

Everyone congratulated Ace and were in a good mood, Ace smiling and doing her best to show off the mark, but she also did look uncomfortable. Sabo never ventured or moved from her side, which had to help a lot, the woman needing that support. It was an hour later that things calmed down, most having congratulated Ace and going on with their day, being happy. Thatch did try to get close a few times, but Sabo helped keep him off. The chef wasn't good at knowing when he went too far. 

Half an hour after things calmed down, he heard a Den Den ringing, seeing Sabo give a sigh as he took a Den Den out of a pocket, most likely from the Revolutionary Army. He gave an apologetic look to Ace, which she shook her head to. “Go. It's fine.” The man gave a nod, taking his jacket off and giving it to the woman, her putting it on and shielding her back, giving a thankful look to the blond, before he went away, giving a sigh to the still ringing Den Den.

The captain got why the man gave his jacket to Ace, to make her feel more comfortable as he left, her not liking to have her back open, or generally be without her binds. 

Things were a bit calmer after that, many still congratulating Ace, her handling that good. Deuce had come up to her and somewhat took over what Sabo had done earlier, but not as much as the other. Deuce was also getting a bunch of congratulations of his own since he also had the mark now.

It was a good day.

After a few minutes, Thatch came and asked if Ace could help with something in the galley, which the woman agreed to, putting the jacket on more and following the man, giving a goodbye to Deuce for now. 

It was good to see everyone being glad that Ace joined, the woman seeming shocked by it, most likely not expecting that. They would do their best to make her feel comfortable here.

Today was a really good day.

\---x---

Sabo gave a laugh, seeming in a good mood as he came from around a corner, which was good. The man had just returned from a call of sorts, most likely from the Revolutionary Army. It didn't seem like anything bad based on Sabo’s mood. 

Ace was just doing something with Thatch and some other people, asking if she could help with a few things. Marco had noticed the chef being a bit too forward at times with Ace, being closer to her and trying to touch her and giving a few comments, which really wasn't good, and he would speak to the chef if it got worse or he didn't stop. Ace hadn't said anything to it, yet, but one could see she was uncomfortable at times. The chef meant good, but he wasn't good at understanding when he went too far.

After a few seconds, Ace come from the door to the galley, Sabo giving a smile, before it changed to a frown. “Do you have tears in your eyes?” 

That had Marco looking at Ace too, seeing her eyes being a bit blank, looking like tears. Had anything happened with Thatch? Ace blinked. “What?” Before she could think more, Sabo moved and hugged her, giving her a kiss on her head. “What is it?” He asked when he let go, Marco also wondering, worried it had to do with Thatch. Ace shook her head a bit, moving a hand to maybe wipe something that looked like a tear away from her eye. “It's nothing. It just got a bit overwhelming at the end. Long day- morning.” Sabo shook his head. “That's not nothing, Ace. You need to tell when it gets too much.” Marco agreed on that.

Ace gave a nod. “I know. I just- Thatch really just wanted me to try this thing and see the mark, and it became a bit too much with everything and everyone.” Marco gave a nod to himself, going to go and speak to the chef. Sabo also gave a nod. “I get it. Let's go and relax in your room for a bit, Ace. At least until lunch. You look like you need it.” Marco agreed on that; Ace could need a break. Ace gave a nod and a small sniff, going with Sabo to her room.

When they left, Marco headed and spoke to the chef, telling he had been a bit too much for Ace now, and he needed to give her space and not be as handsy or intrusive as he was at times, Ace reacting bad to it as she didn't like it.

When Marco told about what had happened outside of the galley and what Ace had said and how she looked, the chef looked guilty, not meaning to make her feel bad or be emotional. Marco got that, and said it was fine, but to be more careful, which the chef agreed on, also saying he would apologize to the woman later.

When lunch was ready an hour later, Marco moved towards Ace's room to tell the two there, seeing as they hadn't come out yet and dimmer was a bit early as things were finished. 

When he knocked at the door, he got a “Come in,” from Sabo, and Marco opened the door. When he saw inside the room, he noticed the lights were off, the only light coming from the window, which lighted the room a bit up, Sabo sitting on the bed, a book in a hand, which was lowered as Marco came in. 

But Ace, she was lying on the bed, head in Sabo’s lap, asleep. Sabo had a hand stroking her head.

“Hi, why are you here?” Asked Sabo, looking at him. Marco gave a nod. “Lunch is ready, yoi.” Sabo gave a nod, looking down at Ace, hand moving along her head. “I don't think we'll come now. Ace is tired.” Marco gave a nod. “I understand. You can come when she wakes up.” Sabo gave a nod, giving him a smile. “Thank you, Commander Marco. You're a good man.” Marco gave a nod and small smile, glad Sabo thought that. He hoped Ace thought that too and that she had made Sabo come to that conclusion.

Marco then left, heading to the galley. When he got there and Pops asked where Ace and Sabo was, he said the two were relaxing in Ace's room, Ace asleep and seeming tired, and they would come when she woke up. Pops nodded to it, not saying anything as Ace had been doing much today and she was probably tired, mentally, from being nervous and everything since she showed the mark on her back, which was amazing.

Thatch did look more guilty at the fact Ace didn't show up and was asleep, thinking he was at fault. While he was a bit at fault, it wasn't only that. Marco would still be sure to have a more thoroughly talk with the chef later.

\---x--- 

An hour after dinner, Ace and Sabo came out again, Ace having her usual clothes on, same with the binds. The braid was still in her hair, which was good. 

Thatch did look guilty again, and Whitebeard was sure Marco would fix it, already seeing the first commander speaking to the chef before, Marco having explained what had happened. It would take time for Ace to do certain things. He would ask Izou to make some clothes for Ace, which had the mark on them, so she could show it without having an open back. 

As they came out, Deuce looked at the blond. “What was the call about?” The blond gave a sigh. “Dragon giving me a hard time since he wants me back- now.” Maybe the blond would leave now? He had hoped he would stay for another day, for Christmas. Even Ace seemed a bit shocked by that, looking at Sabo. “Are you leaving now?” Asked Deuce, an eyebrow lifted. Sabo shook his head. “Nope. Told the man to fuck off until tomorrow, when I will leave.” A chuckle came from Deuce. “What he say to that?” Sabo shrugged. “No idea. Hung up before he got a chance to speak.”

Even Ace gave a small chuckle to that, but still gave a small look to the man. The captain didn't know the blond, but this did sound like something he would do, especially for Ace. He really cared.

Whitebeard was sure tomorrow would be a good day too.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed
> 
>  
> 
> So this got way longer than I intended, but wanted to tell everyone this now. Christmas was supposed to be in this too, but it's not since I thought that would be too much, so that will be in the next chapter
> 
>  
> 
> If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback
> 
>  
> 
> Also, if you’re interested, have it, and maybe want to share something or anything with me, come join my Discord server. It’s called Azuruko’s Fiction. It has a small channel for all my stories, and one main channel that's general. Pictures related to stories will be posted there too, like Ace's braids and clothes. (Instant invite: https : / / discord . gg / 6hzMhbR)


	6. Borderless Horizon Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is the next chapter
> 
> Christmas is now and Sabo is still the most amazing brother there is, and more happen and a bit about the past comes up
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Read and relax

Marco gave a small chuckle, seeing Ace and Sabo who just walked into the galley, both looking happy. It was good to see the kid happy, to see her smile and laugh.

Today was Christmas, so everyone was in a good mood. He also knew Sabo would leave today, but hoped it wasn't before the evening, or early in the morning tomorrow. Having him here was a good help for Ace, helping her settle. From what Pops had said, she had gotten the mark before the blond brother was here, but he obviously helped her show it and be more comfortable here. He was pushing her, that clearly shown by him making her get the braid from Izou, and the shirt yesterday. They wouldn't have done that, and hoped she would be more comfortable with all of this.

Ace still had the braid in her hair, although it was starting to small slip out, most likely from sleeping. She also had the binds on, but they were much looser than normal, most likely since Sabo kept her from doing it too tight. The first commander was sure she would go back to the fake bob when it slipped, or when Sabo left, same with the binds. He still had a hope she wouldn't, but there was still something that made her not like her female self. They needed to help her with that, and they would do their best to make her accept herself. Maybe he should try and ask Sabo about it? No, that would be wrong. It wasn't the blond’s job to tell about Ace, it would be better if the woman told herself. The two sat down and started eating, the two of them talking together, Sabo inviting a few into their conversation. Yeah, Sabo was a good help.

As they were eating breakfast, things being calm and happy, a sound of something resembling a cannon and the ship shaking had many startled, Josh, who had watch, coming into the door opening and telling someone, a few marine ships, attacking them.

Marco kept a sigh down. It was Christmas, why did the marines need to attack today?

Not much to do about it, other than go and fight them off, hoping it wouldn't ruin the day too much. The marines had awful timing. Everyone in the galley got out on deck, seeing three marine ships not far away, readying their cannons to shoot at them again. They needed to keep damage to a minimum, and the ships weren't big, but they were a bit away and would be a hassle to take out since there were more than one. One ship was a bit closer than the others, the main captain being on that one as he was standing at the front of the ship, looking at them with a grin, sure he had the upper hand. “Pirates!” Started the marine man, “Today will be your last day! Kahaha!” The first commander hated when people who underestimated them appeared, even worse seeing what day it was. It would take some time to rid of them, but it would go fine, hopefully without damage to their family or ship.

He could see Pops on his way to retaliate, most likely give them a chance to get away, seeing as it was Christmas, but seeing how the marine captain acted, he doubted he would. But, before Pops could speak, to everyone's shock- beside Sabo it looked like- Ace spoke. “Okay, so this is my brothers  _ last _ day here, and I kind of want to be with him and not with morons like you, so could you please just ‘shoo’”-the kid made a ‘shoo’ motion with her hands- “and never return, okay?” The marine captain laughed again. “And what if we don’t, Baby Doll?”

The first commander heard Sabo give a sigh. “He said it,” before he saw Ace’s eye twitch. “ _Baby_ _Doll_?” The woman said, face getting a forced smile, an angry look in her eyes, before she moved on hand into a fist, flames starting to come from it, before she pushed at one of the ship- not the one the marine captain was on- completely vaporizing the ship, making everyone, both pirates and marines stand shocked, aside from Sabo, who just shook his head. The woman then sent a deadly look at the marine captain, who gulped, understanding he shouldn't have said that. Before the marine captain could utter anything, Ace lifted her hand.

“ **_Never_ ** _ call me  _ **_Baby Doll_ ** _. _ ” Then the woman snapped her fingers, causing the marine captain to catch fire, making him and his crew panic, Ace just turning around with her head high and eyes closed, giving a ‘humph’, walking back to the galley.

Everyone could still stand shocked, the marines panicking. Sabo gave a chuckle. “Don't piss of Ace, it will make your life hell- literally.” Hell was fire, and Ace could make fire, so that was a good saying. Thatch gave a whistle. “Remind me to never piss her off. Damn, that was amazing.” Everyone nodded. Ace was strong, more so when mad, and that name was just degrading. She was a pretty person, but names like that was not okay. She had won over Jinbei, so that was saying something. She hadn't been much of a fight to Pops, but better than many. She was strong willed and stubborn. They had just not seen her in action since then. And she didn't even move from the deck, just threw a punch and snapped her fingers. Even Pops looked impressed. Sabo gave a chuckle, before he followed Ace into the galley. The marines managed to put out the fire the marine captain was in, the man having really bad burn, before they turned and sailed away with their tails between their legs- serves them right- after fishing up the ones from the destroyed ship.

Ace would fit in their family perfectly.

\---x---

Whitebeard sat in his chair, looking at his children having fun and enjoying themselves.

It was still early, meaning many hadn't started drinking yet, but the party had started, many singing, dancing, and a few had a beer or something, but not many. He was sure many would join in on that soon. Sabo was sitting with Ace a bit away, not too far away from a group of people who was a bit more calmer. It would become a big party, and they hadn't had that around Ace yet, so that would be interesting. He hoped she would find it in her taste, or be okay with it, he knew it could be a lot, especially for newcomers the first few times.

As a song ended, people cheering as it was a happy day and everyone wanting to have fun, Thatch walked over to where Ace and Sabo sat, looking at the two. “Ace! Any songs you like? You should join in on the party too!” Ace looked to be on her way to decline, or something along those lines, when Sabo gave a chuckle, standing up. “Got a guitar? I know a song Ace likes.” Ace gave a small frown at it, but the chef, and the others around lighted up at that, glad to see Sabo joining in, meaning Ace might too.

The chef quickly got his hands on a guitar, handing it to the blond, who moved to sit on a crate, being in the middle of many people. The captain wondered what kind of song it would be. The blond checked the guitar out and how it was strum, before he looked over at Ace. “I know it has been a  _ long  _ time, but I’m sure you remember this one.” The woman gave a small frown, obviously not sure what song it would be. Sabo then started to move his leg, the one the guitar was on, in a rhythm, before he started playing on the guitar, playing a few tones, which the captain had not heard before, not knowing the song.

But, the second it started, Ace lighted up, smiling and giving a laugh, standing up and walking to Sabo.

As she stood up, Sabo started singing. “ _ Hey, brother. There’s and endless road to rediscover.” _ Ace was now next to Sabo and moved to sit on the crate, joining in on the song. “ _ Hey, sister. Know blood is thick, but water’s sweeter. Oh! If the sky comes falling down, for you! There’s nothing in the world I wouldn't do. _ ” Ace then started to clap her hands to the tune Sabo was playing, having a big smile and seeming to really enjoy herself.

And that song sounded just amazing, made for the siblings, maybe Sabo making it. The captain could see all of the ones who were close and heard the song really liked it, clapping their best to the tune, smiling. It was an amazing song. After a minute, the two started singing again. “ _ Hey brother! Do you still believe in one another? Hey sister! Do you still believe in love, I wonder. Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you! There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.” _

Ace moved her head closer to Sabo’s eyes closing, Sabo doing the same, both having big smiles.  _ “What if I'm far from home? Oh brother, I will hear you call! What if I lose it all? Oh sister, I will help you hang on! Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you! There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.” _ Sabo continued playing a bit, Ace clapping her hands to the tune, before it ended, Sabo ending the song with a strum. Everyone around them cheered as it did. It was an amazing song.

When things calmed down a small bit, Ace gave a small smile, looking at Sabo, tears in her eyes. “You still remember it.” The blond smiled and nodded. “How can I not? It’s the most amazing song, and we used a week to make it. I will  _ never  _ forget it, and I never did.” Ace gave a small nod, a tear falling down her cheek, Ace moving to dry it away. Everyone stopped cheering, understanding it was something special, and it made Ace sad, or happy, many looking shocked. She had looked so happy a moment ago.

Sabo put the guitar down, moving to hug Ace. “Hey now, not this.” Ace shook her head, head in Sabo’s shoulder, the captain barely hearing her muffled words. “ _ I’ve missed you so much, Sabo. And I miss Luffy too.” _ Sabo gave a nod. “I know, I’ve missed you too. And Luffy’s fine, I met him last week.” Ace gave a nod at that, giving a sniff, using a bit to gather herself again.

It was obvious Ace really cared about her brothers, and she hadn't seen them in long, and everything that had happened the last few weeks didn't help that at all. The captain looked over to his left, seeing Marco there, having a thoughtful look, the captain giving him a nod, which he nodded back at. They would see if they could get in contact with Luffy. If Sabo had met him last week, he couldn't be too far away, hopefully. He was sure Ace would love to see Luffy too. It would be the perfect welcome gift for Ace, to show they cared for her.

After a couple minutes, Sabo let go of Ace, the woman seeming more gathered. Marco had said Deuce had mentioned something about an accident happening, and that might have something to do with why that was something as emotional for Ace. He would try and ask about it later, either ask Sabo or Ace, or both if possible.

As Ace was more gathered, everything more normal, everyone asked Sabo about the song, telling how amazing it was. Sabo did tell he, Ace, and Luffy had made it years ago, it was their song. It was an amazing song, and it showed the bond the three siblings had, they had to be close. Sabo and Ace seemed close, and he was sure Luffy was as close, the trio being amazing siblings to each other.

Things continued normally after that, a new song starting and everyone enjoying themselves. Ace and Sabo sat close, speaking softly to each other. After half an hour, lunch was ready, and many headed in the galley for that. Lunch was generally calm, having a late one as it would be a late dinner, which would be big, seeing as it would be a Christmas meal. As dinner was coming to an end, Deuce came and got Ace’s attention- the captain not hearing what the man said- and the two headed out, Sabo just shaking his head. As more and more left, finishing eating and continuing their day, the captain decided to ask Sabo about earlier, seeing that there weren't many close, just Marco and Rakuyo close, and the two had their own conversation.

He turned his attention to the blond, getting his attention. “Sabo, earlier, when you sang the song- which was amazing- it seemed to be emotional for Ace when you said you never forgot it. Why? You don't need to answer, but Deuce have mentioned something about an accident years ago, but not more.” The blond gave a small nod, looking around and seeing few close, still only the two commanders. The blond gave a small sigh. “When we were 9, I needed to get away from the island we were at, fast. I didn't tell them and just left, not having time. But, someone shot the ship I was on, destroying it and killing everyone, well almost. The Revolutionary Army was close, and they fished me up, barely alive, and managed to get me back to me feet again.”

The blond gave a sigh. “But I didn't remember  _ anything _ about myself- my name, my age, my life, or anyone- just blank. So, I joined the Revolutionary Army, at that point that was all I knew. It wasn't before 6 years later, when I saw a picture of Ro- Ace’s father, and I remembered Ace, and went to look for answers, anything, and found her- and Luffy- and I remembered. But, the song, I never forgot that. That was the one thing I always remembered and made me think I had some kind of family. Luffy always thought I was just lost- which was true in a way- but Ace was older and knew what ‘dead’ meant. From what I was told, it broke her heart thinking I was dead. Only Luffy kept her okay.”

The captain gave a nod. He understood why that was an emotional thing for Ace. She had thought Sabo was dead, to find out years later he had had amnesia and forgotten about them, but had thankfully remembered them later it seemed like. But for him to never have forgotten the song was amazing.

The blond was truthful, and that was good, wanting the best for Ace, and the captain wanted to ask one more thing, having wondered about it for some time. “I know who Ace’s father was, and I knew the man actually. He always said that if he had a daughter, the name would be Ann, but it would be Ace if male. You most likely don't know why, but I always wondered.” After he found out who Ace’s father was, he had had this question, and he was sure Ace wouldn't be comfortable with it, not seeming to like the fact the man was her father. Someone must have said bad things about the man to her, maybe to her too.

The blond gave a chuckle. “I know the answer to that actually. I’m surprised she have told who her father is, but I’m glad. It proves she is at a good place. But, the reason for her name, is that the man who took her to safety- or as safe as he could- told the name was Ace. Actually even told she was a he, and even after they found out the truth, we just kept Ace. Never understood why that man lied about it, but might be because she would have a hard life, and this might help keep her hidden.” The captain gave a nod, that made sense. “Thank you for telling, that does make sense.” He was glad Sabo thought they would be a good place for Ace, they wanted her to feel comfortable and at home. They would do their best.

After a few more minutes, the door opened and Ace came inside, grabbing Sabo and leaving, making the blond chuckle.

When they were gone, he gave a chuckle himself. That was a good talk. He could see Marco sending him a look, obviously overhearing and now understanding more of the siblings bond, but also most likely wondering about the father thing. The first commander did know it wasn't his place to tell, it was Ace’s.

They would work to make Ace comfortable here and to like herself.

\---x---

When dinner time came and everyone was let into the galley, all the tables was filled with Christmas food, like ribs, meatloaf, and sausages. Having porridge, ice cream, and creamed rice desserts at the tables too It would be a perfect celebration.

The dinner started calmly, and when almost everyone, aside from the few on watch was there, they shared a toast and wished everyone a Merry Christmas, everyone cheering. Chatter and joyful singing and everything soon started up, everyone seeming to enjoy themselves. The captain could see Ace sitting next to Sabo and Deuce, more from her crew close to her, them seeming to enjoy themselves, which was good. As dinner was going on, everyone did give away the present they had bought- or made- for each other.

They didn't have a thing where everyone needed to get something for everyone, but get a thing for those you care much for, or new arrivals, like Ace and her crew. Ace’s present was Sabo, so that was accounted for. Deuce got a set of new guns, sunglasses, and a belt, which he really appreciated, the other spades pirates getting things that seemed to fit them. They didn't know them too well and had tried their best. It was usually a thing that each division got a thing for their commander, and everyone had a thing for him, but many got together for it. It was a jolly day.

As dinner was coming to an end, many started to drink, being jolly and singing, many starting to get drunk fast. Not everyone kept their alcohol good.

The captain could see Ace uncomfortable at times, obviously not comfortable with the loud ones that was drunk. It was a thing one usually got used too. She might have had a few bad experiences with drunk people. While most on the ship got drunk, many passed out drunk, they would never harm anyone. He could see Marco keeping Ace in his vision, being sure she was fine. The first commander wasn't called ‘the mother hen’ for nothing. It had the captain chuckle, seeing everything going okay. He was sure Ace would settle, it would just take time.

As the night progressed, many got more and more drunk, many starting to pass out after a few hours, a few staying sober, aside from those on watch who needed to be. As it got with every party, Marco was sober, the phoenix not able to get drunk, same with Jozu, Vista, Namur, and Rakuyo, keeping a watch over everyone and making sure no one fell over the railing drunk- that had happened. A few did approach Ace, and he could see the woman being a bit unsure, making the blond beside her be on the alert, but everyone just congratulated her and wished her a Merry Christmas, maybe going for a half-hug or a toast, before moving on. It was good no one was pushy. Thatch had been small pushy at one point, but had been distracted by Izou. The man still was himself.

Whitebeard had a smile as he took a chug of his sake. Today was a good day.

\---x---

Ace gave a sigh, looking at Sabo who also gave a sigh. “Do you really need to leave now?” Her brother gave a nod. “I do, I’m sorry. But you're good here.” Ace gave a small nod. She did sort of like it here, but still would have liked to have Sabo here for another day. She got why he couldn't, he should have gotten back yesterday, and had stayed longer. The clock was just shy of midnight.

Sabo gave a smile to him, bringing her into a hug. “Now, don't be sad. We’ll see each other later, _I promise._ ” Ace gave a nod to it, and Sabo moved to whisper in her ear. “ _Try to trust them more, they are good people._ ” Ace gave a nod, she would promise Sabo that. If he said that, after having been here for a few days, he meant it. And, they did seem nice, she just wasn't good at trusting.

They hugged for a bit more, before they parted, Ace giving a smile at Sabo, who smiled back. The bond gave a small laugh, before he gave her a pat on the head. “Have fun here, Acey. And be nice.” Ace gave a small laugh herself. “I will. Bye, make sure to get on Dragon’s nerve.” Sabo laughed. “Careful now. I have been close to give him an aneurysm before.” Ace gave a chuckle. She could see that.

Sabo gave a smile to everyone out on deck, many drunk, but more passed out, thankfully. She was never too fond of drunk people. They weren't handsy here, but she still was unsure about them, having stayed close to Sabo, Deuce, or the others who were sober. Sabo waved at the ones out. “Goodbye. Thank you for letting me stay.” She heard the captain chuckle. “You are welcomed at any time, Sabo. Hope your travel back is safe.” The blond gave a nod and thank you, before he left for his small boat, sailing off with a last wave to Ace, before he needed to concentrate to steer the boat.

Ace stayed at the railing and seeing the boat sail off until it was gone, Ace already missing Sabo. It had been  _ way _ long since she had seen him, and it was good to see him.

\---x---

Marco gave a chuckle, seeing everyone having fun. At least the ones who were still awake. Most was out drunk, having passed out here and there. It was a warm night, meaning they didn't need to worry about anyone freezing.

As Marco looked over the deck, he noticed Ace sitting alone at a crate. He first thought Deuce had left her, but soon saw said man passed out on the deck beside the crate, seeming to have a comfortable position. That was usually how it went, and it was getting late, the clock closing in on 2. He made his way over to the woman, going to check if she was fine, leaning against the wall beside the crate. When he did, the woman looked at him, making him start. “How are you, yoi?” The woman gave a small nod, turning to look at everyone out on deck. “Fine.” She was silent for a few seconds, before she slowly spoke again. “...Is this how it usually is?” Marco gave a small nod. “With big celebrations, yes. Smaller ones, also yes. We just like to party, yoi. And most can’t hold their liquor for shit **.** What do you think about it?” He knew many didn't like it.

The woman gave a nod. “It’s good to see them able to have fun. It’s just a bit… intimidating? I’m just not too used to it.” The commander gave a nod. That made sense. “It’s fine. Most feel like it at the start, yoi. We are a large family.” Ace gave a nod, looking at him. “What about you? You don't seem drunk, or even buzzed.” He gave a chuckle. “I can’t get buzzed, yoi. My devil fruit keeps me from it. I maybe can be buzzed if I’m chained to seastone.” The woman gave a nod. “Yeah. I feel you. I usually burn through it fast. Although I can get drunk.” He gave a nod. He had seen her nursing a drink, but not more. He guessed she was still sceptic to them- understandable, especially seeing how drunk most was- but he hoped she would be more comfortable later.

He stayed beside the woman for a bit, and after half an hour, he noticed her yawning, which had him look at her. “You know, if you're tired, you can head in for the night. This will go on until morning, maybe longer.” The woman gave a nod. “That sounds… I don't know, tough. But yeah, maybe I should.” Marco gave a nod, moving to stand up and motion with his head. “Come on, yoi. I’ll follow you.” The woman stood up, giving a smile to him. “You don't need to.” He shook his head. “Nah, I want to. Not much else to do anyway.” The woman nodded, and they headed for her room.

As they walked and was closing in, not speaking, he noticed Ace moving, or trying rather, to move her hand a bit through her hair, giving a small flinch. She had slept with the braid, and it looked a bit worse now, half slipping out, but also still in. It looked to be tough to remove, small tangles at the back. When they got to Ace’s room, the woman saying a thanks and good night, he gave a smile. “It’s nothing. But, would you like help with the braid, yoi? It looks tangled at the back.” The woman frowned, moving a hand to the back of her head. “ _ It does..?” _ It was muttered to herself, but he nodded to it. “Yeah.” Ace gave a small nod, looking at him. “Could you maybe..? If you have time.” Marco smiled. “Of course I can.” He walked with her into the bedroom, her sitting down in a chair and Marco moving to get the braid loose.

But, as he tried, and managed a bit, something happened and a piece of her hair just seemed to form a knot, tangled itself into a  _ big _ tangle. When he tried to rid of it, moving his fingers through it, he pulled-tugged- a bit-harder than he thought- to rid of the tangle, making the woman flinch, obviously pulling to hard. As he was on his way to apologize, the woman moved a hand to the back of her head, turning around.

Ace moved her hand and felt a big knot, sure that had  _ not _ been there before. And what the man had done had  _ hurt. _

She turned around, not wanting Marco to try more, not liking when someone pulled at her hair. She was sensitive to that, and had a bit of bad memories. She looked at the man. “I think that’s enough. I can do the rest myself.” It would be hard to get this out, feeling the  _ big _ knot there, being tight. What had the man done to make this? Marco shook his head, lifting hands in an apologetic notion. “I’m sorry, yoi. I did something to make a knot, I didn't mean for that. Please let me try and fix it. I promise to be careful. I will stop if I can’t fix it, and Izou can do it.”

Ace still held the hand on the back of her head, on her way to say no. That had hurt and it felt deliberate. It was a really hard tug. She didn't want others hands in her hair, not from someone she didn't trust.

Before she could start to decline, she remembered what Sabo had said and what she had promised. She had promised to try and trust them. But, could she? Marco had been nice to her, and he hadn't done anything last time he had helped her with her braid. And he had apologized. Ace took a deep breath, going to trust Sabo’s judgement, and nodded. “Okay. Just be careful.” The man nodded. “Of course, yoi. Do you have a hairbrush?” She nodded and fetched the one she had- she did need a new one soon, her hair ruined brushes left and right- and handed it to the commander. The man took it and Ace turned around again, readying herself for the man to try again, not sure what to expect. She felt him move a hand to her head.

“I’m going to hold your hair- not pull- but hold it from keeping it being pulled when I brush through, okay? Just say stop and I will.” Ace  _ really _ didn't like that, but she would try. She gave a small nod, a bit scared. She had  _ really _ sensitive hair.

The commander moved his hand to the top of her hair, moving to hold it tight, making her tense up, _ really _ not liking this, expecting it to be dragged, pulled, tugged, or something. A second later, she heard the brush being forced through her hair, making her give a small flinch, eyes closing at the sound. But, as it didn't hurt, she dared to open them, before she did the same when the sound came again. It still didn't hurt, she barely felt it, but Marco was clearly forcing the brush through her hair. The hold on her hair keeping the pain away.

After a few more sounds of the brush, the man gave a breath, hearing the brush being put down, before fingers moved through her hair, completely fine. “There, yoi. There is still a small bit left, but I think you should do that yourself, yoi.”

Ace gave a nod, moving a hand to her head, feeling her hair fine, just the small tangles here and there, which was normal. She gave a small smile to the man. “Thank you.” The man shook his head. “It was nothing. And I’m  _ really _ sorry about the tangle I made. I didn't mean for that, or the tug.” She gave a nod, now believing it a bit more. She was just careful about her hair, both since Luffy and Sabo cherished it, and since it was as sensitive. “It’s okay.” The man gave a smile to her, giving her a pat on the shoulder. “Sleep well, yoi.” She gave a nod. “You too.” Then the man left. When he did, Ace moved to grab the brush, brushing through her hair.

Marco did seem like a good man. Everyone on the ship seemed like good people. Maybe Ace could trust them? She didn't know completely yet.

Marco gave a small sigh as he was out of the room, door closed behind him.

He had obviously hurt the woman when he had tugged her hair, she must be sensitive to it. He really hadn't meant it and didn't know it was as big of a tangle, being a knot. He did understand why she didn't want him to help more, but he needed to try and fix it, and was sure she would decline. She had at least looked like she would. But, she had thankfully given him a second chance, Marco being careful and telling he would hold the hair to not make it hurt when he tried to untangle it with the brush. He could both see and feel the woman didn't like that, instantly tensing up when he held her hair. He would still try, ready to stop if she wanted.

When he had done the first brush and she had flinched, obviously expecting pain, he waited a few seconds, to see if she didn't want him to do it, before he did it again, getting the same reaction, although a bit less. She was obviously nervous, but let him do it, him thankfully managing to fix it. There were still small tangles left, which was normal after a long day and sleeping with a braid and what he had done to it, and he decided to let the woman handle them herself, not wanting to accidentally do anything wrong. She did seem happy with it and glad he managed to fix his mistake.

They would do their best to make Ace comfortable here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed
> 
> Things are calming down, Ace settling and Sabo being a great help, everyone doing their best, especially a certain commander. Hopefully a black-haired kid might visit too
> 
> For those who don't know, the song Sabo sung is called Hey Brother by Avicii, I just changed a few words. Go check it out if you haven't, it’s an amazing song
> 
> If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback
> 
> Also, if you’re interested and have it and maybe want to share something or anything with me, come join my Discord server. It’s called Azuruko’s Fiction. It has a small channel for all my stories, and one main channel that's general. You can come with requests, questions, or just join for fun. Everyone is welcomed. (Instant invite: https : / / discord . gg / 6hzMhbR)


	7. Borderless Horizon Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is the next chapter 
> 
> Stuff will progress and things will be explained in this, and it might be a boring chapter as I kind of did a bit of foreshadowing and bonding and such, not too much happening in the sense of action, needing to get through this. And that fits now as Sabo has left, and I hope everyone enjoyed him visiting the last two chapters
> 
> Hope you enjoy 
> 
> Read and relax

Bay gave a knock to the door she was in front of, hoping she would be able to explain and hopefully do what she would like to do. Deuce was beside her, her already having a talk with the man, to better understand how to approach Ace and if there was a need for certain examinations, if the man knew anything about it. From what he had told, there was no need for that, but the black-haired woman had had examinations like it before, and it never went easy, but all was well. That was good.

She really hoped she could explain herself and hopefully finish the check-up, checking a bit closer at certain things too. From what Deuce had said, there was a chance the woman would let her do that, but only of she managed to gain a bit of her trust back, and he was allowed to stay in the room, which she was okay with. Ace wouldn't need to undress completely and she was sure the man had done this before; he seemed used to this. She would still say she could do it with her in private, but she could choose. Also, she was going to say she could get a nurse or someone else she trusted too. Bay really needed and wanted to do the check-up, to find out how bad the damage was, but would understand if Ace said no and wouldn't push it. 

She had given her a few days to calm down after what she had done last time, and then her brother had showed up and Bay didn't want to bother her then, wanting her to enjoy her brother's visit. But, she would try now and hope for the best.

After a second or so, the door opened, Ace standing there and looking shocked to see her, also a bit unsure, looking to Deuce, who nodded. Bay decided to cut straight to the chase. “Portgas, would it be okay if I spoke to you?” The woman gave a half-nod. “Just speak?” She nodded. “Yes, for now. I won’t do anything you say no to. Deuce will also be there if you’d like.” The woman gave a nod at that, letting them in, both of them. When they were inside, Bay sat down in a chair, while both Deuce and Ace sat down in the woman’s bed. As they were seated, Ace looked at her. “Why- what do you want to speak about?” 

Bay gave a nod. “First, I would like to apologize for what happened 5 days ago. I had no intent to scare or injure you. I did not realise you were scared and had your reasons, which was all my fault. I should have paid closer attention to what was happening.” The woman gave a slow nod. “I- yeah, thank you- for the apology. I just got scared at your… threat...” If she could have gone back and taken that threat away, she would have in a heartbeat. “I understand that, and I wish I never said it. I would never have done or mentioned it if I knew, and I never will.” The woman gave a nod, giving a small half-smile. “Yeah, thanks.” 

That went well, but now came the hard part. “That being said. I ended the check earlier since I realised I had messed up, bad, and would like to ask if I could do it now? Just as last time, I just need to see skin and touch it, no need to take of more than to your underwear, not even that on your upper body. You can say no, and that’s fine. Deuce will also stay, and I can get someone else if you’d like.” The woman gave a small sound at that, not looking happy with it, looking at Deuce, who gave a nod, looking calm. It almost looked like the two were having a conversation in silence, before Ace moved to look at her, giving a small nod.

“O-okay. But, Deuce stays.” Bay nodded. “Of course. And all you need to is to say stop, and I will.” The woman gave a nod, looking unsure. 

This was more than what she had thought she would be able to do, sure Ace would say no. She had a feeling Deuce was the main reason she accepted and would be sure to thank the man again when they were finished, whether she managed to finish the check-up or not. She moved her chair closer to the bed, looking at Ace. “I need you to turn around and take your shirt and binds off, but the undershirt can stay on.” Ace nodded, before slowly doing that and turning around seeming stiff. She got the woman was scared, but it wasn't as bad as last time, and she could see Decue looking at Ace calmly, reassuring her. 

She carefully lifted the shirt up, seeing the back, seeing the amazing mark tattooed there. It did seem to have healed well. “I will touch your back and feel if everything is okay, and nothing more.” She could see the woman giving a nod, and she moved her hand to her back, carefully moving it over the mark to see if it had healed well. She did see and feel Ace tense up more, seeing Deuce having moved a hand to hers, giving reassurance. When she felt satisfied with how the tattoo had healed, she moved her hand and felt over the scars there, needing to be sure they were all healed well and maybe feel how old they were. The woman did give a flinch when she moved over a few of the bigger ones there, hidden under the mark, but never said anything. 

She did give a frown as a few felt fresh. Not the last months fresh, meaning she would have gotten them here, but less than a year old, while many was way old. The scars weren't from a one-time event, and she could feel and see many were from a whip, a few with a blade of sorts, and the burn marks most likely being from cigars being put out on her. That was just horrible. When she felt satisfied with the back, she let the shirt down. “I’m done with the back, and you can dress again, unless you have something you want me to look at.” Ace shook her head at that, and that was fine. She had managed to check her front to her satisfaction last time and there wasn’t a lot of scarring there. 

When Ace had put the binds and shirt on again, Bay looked at her. “Now, I would like to look at your legs and thighs. You only need to take off your pants, not underwear.” The woman sent an unsure look to Deuce, who gave a nod. Ace took a deep breath, before looking at her, giving a nod. “Okay.” 

The black-haired woman stood up and took her pants off slowly, before staying in an upright position, Bay looking over with only her eyes first, to see if she needed to check anything over. There was scarring on the legs, the upper thigh on the backside seeming to be the place there was the most, but still not a quarter of what was at her back. She could only see 2 scars which were a bit more red than the rest, one of which was a burn mark on her left leg, and one being a slash mark on her right. She didn't need to get closer to them, seeing they were just a bit red, either from being a bit fresh- maybe 6 months old- or just having rubbed against her clothes. Bay gave a nod and clicked her tongue. “There, you can put your pants on now.” Ace blinked. “But… You didn't do anything..?” She nodded. “I did. I looked, and saw no reason to do any further examination.” 

The woman gave a nod, looking a bit relieved at that, and put her pants on, sitting down in the bed. When she was seated, Bay looked at her. “I am finished, and I won’t look more. But, I will still ask; is there anything- scarring, wounds, marks, or such- under your underwear?” Ace looked to be on her way to shake her head, when Deuce spoke. ” _ Ace.” _ That had the woman sigh, before giving a small nod, not looking at her. 

“Under my bra… A few scars… also a few under my underpants…” She didn't look to want to tell that, and Bay got that. She gave a nod. “Are there any of those you would like me to look at?” The woman quickly shook her head, and Bay nodded. “Okay. Then there is nothing else I need to look at. But, seeing your devil fruit, does that have an impact on your temperature?” The woman blinked, before nodding. “Yeah… I lay on about 140 degrees fahrenheit. If one would try an injection or a needle, it would… melt, since my body says it’s a danger or injury.” She nodded. That was important information. “That’s all then.” The woman gave a small nod, looking at her in uncertainty. “Really?” Bay nodded. “Yes. There is nothing more, I just wanted to know the general things about your body, in case you wind up in the infirmary. If there is anything else I could think about, it is to ask where you got the scarring from, but you don't need to answer that.” 

Ace gave a small nod. “I- it was from… people I have met… that wasn't nice...”

Bay nodded as that was more than she would have thought Ace would share, and she hoped it meant she gained some of her trust. That might also mean it was from both torture and abuse from different people. She clicked her tongue. “Before I go. I noticed a few of the scars were a bit red, either from being new- meaning gained within the last year- or just from irritation, and I have a cream that will work on them. Make them less tichy- if they are- and less noticeable.” Ace nodded. “I would really like that. Thank you.” 

Bay shook her head. “It’s nothing. I will have someone drop by with it, either a nurse or a commander.” Ace gave a small nod. “I- they know about it..?” She gave a nod. “They know this: You have scars, from where, they don't know, but most likely from abuse or torture, so they don't accidentally do anything wrong. A few can be a bit bold- for the lack of words- and it can be interpreted wrong. They would never use it against you or harm you. I will not tell anything else than that, and only Pops and the commanders know, and you are not alone in it.” Ace gave a small nod. “...Okay…” 

As that was done, she stood up and bid her goodbye, before leaving, finished with what she had to do and not wanting to bother Ace more than necessary. This had gone as perfect as she could have hoped for, better than what she had hoped for, actually. She would go and write a quick report on it and update her folder, before she went and spoke to Pops.

As she was about to turn the corner away from Ace’s door, a voice had her halt. “Doctor Bay.” She turned to see Deuce there, the man having left too. 

She halted for a bit, sure he wanted to say something. When he was up to her, he gave a breath. “That went really well, and believe me, I have seen so many awful doctors. You must have gained some of her trust.” She gave a nod, it just what she had thought herself. “I’m glad about that, and I tried to do my best, for her.” The man nodded. “Yeah, one could see that. Ace is not used to such kind doctors.” If the others heard that, someone calling her kind, they would have a heart attack, but she wouldn't tell that. She gave a nod to it, and was about to bid goodbye, when he spoke. “But, about a thing, with Ace.” The man gave a sigh.

“Many of the scars are from someone we had on our crew, The Spade Pirates. He gained our- Ace’s- trust, only to betray us and take Ace, hurting her bad. That’s one of the reasons she doesn't trust easily.”

She gave a nod. That was important information and explained a lot. “Thank you for telling, that can be important in the future.” She felt bad for the woman, and she would tell Pops about this, so he knew someone she trusted a lot had betrayed her, and from what Deuce said, tortured her. The man gave a nod, before they bid goodbye, Bay leaving for her infirmary to write all that had happened down, and what Deuce said, before finding the cream and heading towards Pops office. 

She was sure she would find a nurse or commander to deliver it there, wanting to give Ace a bit more time to gather herself. 

\---x---

Marco gave a nod as he explained what his main report from the last week was about. Not much had happened, but there had been a few half-big arguments between some people, and it had gone fine, but he still needed to update Pops on it. The man was glad it had gone fine too, as there had been arguments that had resulted in fights, but it was thankfully rare. 

As he was finished and about to head out, there was a knock at the door, Pops giving a come in and Bay appearing. 

Marco understood the doctor was here to update Pops on something, seeing he was fine for now, not needing his medication yet. “I’ll speak to you later, Pops,” He said as his goodbye, Pops giving a nod to it. But, before he could leave, Bay spoke up. “Actually, Commander Marco, if you could stay for a minute, I would appreciate it.” He gave a nod, hoping it wasn't anything bad. It was rare the doctor wanted to speak to him with Pops. It meant it was about something he should know and that could be bad and hoped no one was injured. Bay clicked her tongue before she started speaking. “I just did the full check-up on Portgas, which went fine. And I will cut to this since not everything is for Commander Marco’s ears.” Both he and Pops gave a nod, Marco hoping it wasn’t anything bad. He hoped she hadn't found anything worrisome on Ace’s body again. The doctor gave a small sigh. “She had a bit more small scarring here and there, nothing bad. This was not something she told, but Deuce, when I was finished and out of her room.” 

“He said many of the scars were from a former member of her old crew, The Spade Pirates. Someone made their way to gain her trust, only to then betray and take Portgas. He did not go into detail, but it’s not wrong to say that person is the reason for most of her trust issues and scars.”

Marco felt himself moving a hand to his face, massaging it, feeling sorry for the woman and mad at whoever this was. That was lower than low, to gain someone's trust then to betray, to backstab someone like that. He didn't know Ace well, but he knew she cared a lot for her crew. That must have been hard. He would see if he could get Deuce to tell who it was, and if they crossed paths, they would make him regret what he did.

He gave a nod, looking at Bay. “I see, yoi. If you want, I can tell the others, so no one is too forward or accidentally does anything.” He knew a few could be harsh in their language, and a few with their body language. They would not tell any other than the commanders, but they needed to know in case. This wasn't a new scenario- it was that a former captain had had a crewmember betray them, which was still lower than dirt- but not the fact someone would be wary with trust, and that had gone bad once before. They didn't want that to happen again. 

Bay nodded. “Good, and here,” She handed him a jar of something. “Give this to Portgas, she knows somone- nurse or commander- will bring it.” He gave a nod, taking the jar, before giving his goodbye to Bay and Pops, knowing Bay had more to tell Pops. When he was out, he looked at the jar he had gotten, recognizing it as the scar-removal cream Bay had. It worked wonders. He wished Ace didn't need it. 

He walked to the woman’s room, knowing on her door, the woman opening after a few seconds. She blinked at him. “Marco? What are you doing here?” He gave a smile, holding the jar out. “I came to give you this, yoi.” Ace gave a frown, taking it, not seeming sure what it was, making him speak, explaining. “It’s a scar-removal cream, yoi. Bay said to give it to you. It really works wonders.” That had Ace nod, looking a bit down. “Thank you…” He shook his head, knowing she looked down since he knew why she needed it. “It’s nothing. Just remember to use it once a day for a week, then give it back to Bay. There will always be someone who needs it at times.” That had the woman give a small smile, most likely glad she wasn't the only one needing it. “I will.”

Before the woman could say a thank you again and close her door, he spoke. “And Ace, don't be afraid to speak to me about anything, yoi. Or any of us. We want to make you feel at home.” 

Ace blinked, before she smiled. “Yeah, thanks, I’ll remember it. Have a good day, Marco.” He nodded. “You too, yoi.” He knew he had told that before, and he was sure many **)** had too. But, it was a small thing that meant a lot. He wouldn't push, but would keep reminding they were there. As that was done, he gave a small sigh, before moving to tell the commanders what Bay had told. He would be sure to visit Thatch first, knowing that man had already been too forward with Ace.

When he did tell, the chef looked shocked, before looking mad, mad at whoever this person was. It really was lower than low to do what that man had done. As he said to not be too forward with Ace, mentioning that what he had done when she had showed of the mark, Thatch gave a nod, before clapping his hands. “I have an idea! This will be so good!” Marco suppressed a groan. That must mean bad. Before he could speak, the chef continued. 

“Don't get your feathers in a twist, Turkey. I won’t actually touch, or even speak to Ace if you don't want me to. Or us.” The last was ended with a wink, making him groan, moving a hand to his nose, pinching it. 

“If I see any signs of you being a nuisance to Ace, I will put you on cleaning duty for a month, yoi.” The chef gave a nod. “Yosh. And, I can tell Izou, cuz he’s a part of my idea.” Okay, that helped a bit. The crossdresser would know the do's and don't's, at least more than Thatch. He really hoped the two wouldn't do anything bad or bring this up with Ace. He did trust Izou to not mess this up, but Thatch was another thing, and would be sure to keep an eye on the womanizer. 

Thatch gave him a quick goodbye before he was off, making Marco sigh, before going and telling the rest, everyone reacting the same way Thatch had- aside from the idea- being shocked and mad. They would do their best for Ace, to gain her trust and hopefully help her accept herself. 

Later during the day, when it was closing in on dinner, the day having gone by fine, he was glad to see no one acting weird around Ace, and not sure if he should be happy or not that Thatch hadn't done anything. The man was currently having a sparring session with Izou, which was a rare thing as they fought with completely different means, mostly running and doing stances, seeming to show off more. Was this his idea? It just looked awkward in a way. Most were out on deck now, seeing as it was a clear and sunny day, even Ace, who was having a conversation with Deuce. After a small while, he heard Thatch and Izou giving breaths and small laughs as they were finished with their spar, and when he looked over to them, he was a bit shocked at what happened. 

Thatch took his chef’s jacket off, Izou letting his kimono slide off his shoulders, both now standing with bare torsos.

He knew they weren't sweaty or needing to steam off, as they had barely done much in their spar. Izou still had a gun out and held it as he moved a hand to move a bit of hair out of his way, looking at the horizon. It was always a rare event to see the man without his kimono on, but most enjoyed it, seeing as the crossdresser had his mark on his back, the same one Marco had, but in a reddish color. Same went with Thatch, who was standing beside Izou with his sword still out and a hand on his hip, who had his mark on his upper arm, but in blue. Why suddenly do this now? But, when he looked to his left, hearing a small laugh from Deuce, he got why. 

Both of the two commanders had their fair share of scars and such on their bodies, on the front, arms, and back alike. They were, in a way, showing it wasn't rare or a shame to have scars, Marco seeing Ace looking at the two with small shock.

He gave a small chuckle himself; he would go and tell Thatch later that this was actually a good idea. He could see Deuce giving a small nudge and a sort of ‘I told you so’ look to Ace. He was sure the two had spoken about this, about Ace not being scared to show off her mark, and she was scared because of many reasons, but he was sure she had used her scars as a reason. He could see Pops coming to the same conclusion as him, giving a small laugh himself. 

They would all do their best to make Ace feel comfortable here.

 

 

\---x---  
Just a nice picture of the Izou and Thatch scene 

I don't know who made it, but I found it pinned to Sorcha McNulty on pinterest. If you know who, please tell so so can give credit where it needs to be given

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed
> 
> I know it might not have been the best chapter or most interesting chapter, but I promise the next one will be better
> 
> That being said, are there anything you would like to happen, explained, or idea you want me to do? I’m open for ideas, and don't be afraid to leave them as a comment or tell me on Discord (Link underneath)
> 
> If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback
> 
> Also, if you’re interested and have it and maybe want to share something or anything with me, come join my Discord server. It’s called Azuruko’s Fiction. It has a small channel for all my stories, and one main channel that's general. If I’m late with a chapter, I will tell there, and updates will be posted there, same with pictures. You can come with requests, questions, or just join for fun. Everyone is welcomed. (Instant invite: https : / / discord . gg / 6hzMhbR)


	8. Borderless Horizon Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is the next chapter
> 
>  
> 
> We’ll have a lot happening and some bonding between Ace and the pirates, which is needed. Things also progress both fast and slow, and I hope it isn’t too bad
> 
>  
> 
> There is also an important AN at the end, so please read it
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> Read and relax

 

Ace gave a small sigh, looking at Deuce, who was ready to leave for a mission with a group of the division he was in. 

“Be careful, okay? I want you back in one piece.” The man gave a chuckle. “I was your first mate for a year. Believe me, a normal mission will be nothing compared.” That had her chuckle too, making her calm down a bit. She didn't like it, that the man would leave and be gone. “How long is it that you’ll be gone? You didn't say yesterday.” Deuce shook his head a bit, and before he could speak, Fossa was there.

“It will take about 3 weeks, two and a half if we’re lucky.” 

Ace gave a nod. That was still way longer than she would like. Deuce gave small chuckle. “Come on now. I’ll be back before you know it. And, remember what we spoke about.” Ace gave a small nod. When Deuce had told her this yesterday, he had said she should use this opportunity to ‘bond’ more with the others. She knew she had to at one point, but would have liked to postpone it more. Deuce gave her a clap on the shoulder, before he left for his mission. 

Ace could handle 2 or 3 weeks without the man, right? What could happen? 

\---x---

Ace gave a sigh, feeling a bit… lonely. Which was just insane. She was on a ship surrounded by hundreds of others. But, she missed Deuce, the one she usually was with.

She had tried, half-heartedly, to be around the others and try and be friendly, but she usually kept her distance, stayed in her room, or hid out on deck. She just didn't want to rush into this, still feeling unsure. It was stupid, she knew that. She had decided to join them, and she didn't regret that, but wished Deuce was here with her. There was only a bit over 2 weeks left, she could handle that. At least if things went as it had the last 2 days. She did have a feeling Marco had said something to the others, sometimes seeing the man giving a glare when someone was getting too close or was just too much. It made her feel mad- she could handle herself- but also a bit thankful she didn't need to face everything yet. 

During the next week, she managed to get a bit closer to a few, those being Izou, Marco, and Haruta, especially the latter. She liked the female commander, she seemed kind. The others were kind too, but they were more… rash, forward, or stoic. It was a start at least. 

After two more days, she found less and less being outside as they were close to a winter island, being snowy and cold. As it was closing in on dinner, she was relaxing in the crow’s nest of the middle mast, the one not being occupied until night, which Haruta had informed her of. She liked to hide here. But, as she had been there for a small bit, she heard yelling from below, looking down to see everyone out on deck running, getting their weapons out. She gave a small frown as she moved to move down from the crow's nest. And when she was halfway down, she noticed a couple ships a bit away.

They were under attack.

She moved down the crow’s nest, seeing Marco yelling out commands to where people should go, her looking to the other side of the ship, seeing another ship there. She hadn't seen the ship's flag before, which looked to be a rookie one’s as they didn't seem to have much of a plan, but they had a somewhat large number. Could be fun. 

She jumped down the rest of the way, which wasn't too high, and when she landed, she lost her footing for a bit as one of the ship’s cannon balls hit the ship, but didn't seem to injure anyone as it hit the side of the ship, not low enough to make them take in water. As she got her footing back, she headed over to the railing, close to the ship that had shot their cannons at them.

Ace watched the enemy shiin front of her, the ones on it trying to ready their canons again, but she wouldn't let them. She moved to stand on the railing, getting a better view of the ship and cannons, readying to throw an attack, when she heard someone yell “Watch out!” behind her, and when she turned to look, the other ship was headed straight for them, going to crash. Before she could even comprehend her own thought, the enemy ship crashed into the Moby, shocking and rocking the ship, making many fall to their knees or lose ballance.

But Ace, who was on the railing, fell into the icy water below.

Ace felt everything happen fast, barely seeing and understanding she was falling, seeing a few shocked looks from the ones on the deck, before she felt  _ ice cold _ and everything was dark, unable to move. She wanted to scream, but couldn't even do that. She felt so weak, so cold, so alone in the dark. She could barely see something resembling light from the surface, which was growing darker and darker. Was this how she would die? She felt numb, ice cold and numb, all alone. She felt her eyes growing heavy, trying to keep them open, but unable too. It was all so dark and cold, and she felt so weak. 

As she felt herself start to lose consciousness, she felt someone grab around her waist, before she felt cold rushing against her. As the barely visible got a bit more visible, everything went dark. 

Ace felt herself coughing, her body hurting and feeling weak. She felt someone help her move to her stomach, Ace lifting herself on her hands, coughing. “You okay?” She managed to open her eyes a bit, still coughing, seeing Namur close to her, most likely the one to fish her out. No one could go into that ice water and swim, not a human at least. She managed to nod, trying to stop her coughing, feeling water being couched up as it hurt. After a few more coughs, she managed to speak. “Y-yeah.” That had the fishman nod. 

“Don't do that again, yoi.” She turned her head a bit, seeing Marco a few feet away. “Don't stand on the railing. You can, and will, fall out.” Ace gave one more hard cough, before she managed a few breaths, getting air into her burning lungs. “I was fine. Just the rocking that startled me.” She had done this many times before. Marco shook his head. “Still, no. Are you okay? Do you need to go to the infirmary, yoi?” Ace gave a nod, before she managed to stand up. “I’m fine. I just need new clothes; my powers will warm me up.” New clothes really sounded like the most amazing thing in the world right now. Marco gave a nod. “Good, yoi. And I never want to see you on the railing again.” She shook her head a bit, starting to walk towards her bedroom. “Yeah yeah.” She heard a sigh behind her, but no one spoke.

When Ace got to her bedroom, she put on some new clothes, using a towel to dry herself, before giving a small puff of her powers through her body, warming her up a bit. It felt amazing to not feel cold or weak again. It wasn't her first time falling in ice water, but she still hated it all. It was a bit worse than normal water, but both still sucked. As she headed out to dinner now, using a bit of time to warm herself, she still felt…cold. Not ice cold as earlier, but not as warm as she usually did after putting on new clothes. 

She shook her head. Probably nothing. 

\---x---

Ace gave a sigh, walking out of her room. She had felt… off the last two days, after the fall in the water. She felt… cold, which was not something she was used too. 

When she got to the galley, breakfast being now, she sat down and started to eat, not really feeling too hungry, not really feeling too well. She didn't feel ‘bad’, just not her usual self. She also felt like she had something in her throat, but couldn't get the feeling away. It would probably and hopefully go away soon.

After a bit, she looked to her side when someone- Marco- spoke. “Do you feel okay, yoi? You usually eat more.” Ace looked up at Marco, giving a small shrug. “I...feel a bit off. But, I don't know.” The first commander gave a small frown, moving a hand to her forehead before she could react. “You feel fine, no fever, yoi. Maybe it’s just early.” She gave a nod. That most likely explained it. Although, she didn't usually feel like this when she was tired, and she did feel cold.

But, Marco said she felt fine. It was probably all in her head. 

She ate a bit more, before she didn't feel hungry at all. She didn't feel full, but not hungry or wanting food. She was probably tired, she hadn't slept too well the last two days, having a small coughs during the night that woke her. Maybe she reacted to the cold air, or the change of the cold to the warm air as they had gotten away from the winter weather. She had never reacted before, but maybe she just suddenly reacted. 

She was sure she would be fine during the day, even though she felt the coughing getting worse. She didn't peculiarly help with the fixing of the ship after the attack, but she wanted to try and help. 

\---x---

Marco looked at Ace, who coughed into her hand. That didn't sound good. “You sure you’re fine, yoi?” The woman nodded. “Yeah. Just something in my throat.” He gave a nod. She did look fine, maybe somewhat pale, but nothing else. But, if she was still waking up from being tired, that was normal. It was still a small concern, especially as she had said she felt a bit off this morning. 

But, she didn't have a fever, she had felt normal to the touch half and hour prior.

As time went by, he noticed Ace sometimes clearing her throat, looking to try and be silent about it. He would see how the day passed, and if it didn't stop by dinner, he would ask her to go see Bay, just in case. It might also be to get out of helping to repair the ship. He was sure it would stop by then, it was many hours away, the clock barely past 7 now as breakfast had finished a bit ago. As they were still trying to repair the damage to the ship, Marco overlooking everything, he heard Ace coughing to his left, sounding to be really hard and hacking, and when he was on his way to turn, to see if she was okay, it stopped, and when he saw Ace, he felt his body freeze. 

“ _ Marco, I don't feel too good, _ ” Said Ace, sounding half-mumbled, hand a bit away from her mouth,  _ covered in blood,  _ a bit even dripping down her cheek from her mouth.

Before he could react, Ace’s eyes closed, her body going limp. He barely managed to catch her before she hit the deck, and when he did, he looked up at many shocked expressions, filled with worry. “Get Bay ready, yoi!” He yelled out, seeing Jensen taking off and running towards the infirmary. As he was sure someone was on their way to notify the doctor, he looked down at Ace. She had a lot of blood in her mouth, breathing shallow and raspy, a pained expression on her face. 

He moved his hand to her forehead and neck, not feeling any signs of a fever or anything. She felt normal. “Marco?” He looked up at Thatch, and shook his head. “I don't know, yoi.” He said as he lifted Ace in his arms, heading towards the infirmary. Seeing as she was coughing up blood, but had no fever or anything, not even looking sick, his first thought was poisoning, but only Bay could tell. 

The doctor met them halfway, asking what had happened, Marco telling that Ace had suddenly coughed up blood, before collapsing. The doctor looked worried at that, and moved with them to the infirmary, ordering him to place her in a bed she had readied, before throwing him out of the infirmary, saying she needed to concentrate. He gave a sigh, hoping Ace would be fine, before going to update everyone, especially Pops. 

What could have happened to make the woman this bad so fast?

When he told Pops what had happened, the man looked really worried, not sure what it was either, getting a frown as he was finished. “Did Bay say anything?” He shook his head. “No, yoi. But, nothing special has happened, and coughing up blood is normal with a lot of different poisons.” That had the man frown more, seeming to think of that now too. After thinking for a few seconds, Pops told to gather everyone in the meeting room. When everyone was there, the fact Ace had coughed up blood and collapsed having spread, everyone knew why and was worried.

Pops asked if they had seen any weird behaviour, if anyone had seemed to be too close or have done anything to Ace or close to the woman. None had, and when they heard, or came to the conclusion themselves, that it could be poison, they were worried and tried to think of something, anything. None of them knew who or what could have done this, and wasn't sure if it was a plan since Deuce was now gone, meaning Ace was more open and alone. They didn't want to jump to conclusion, and tried to think of other things, but they needed to wait and see what Bay found out. If it was poison, the doctor would know.

It took almost two hours, but Bay soon came through the door. 

Bay gave a sigh, looking at them around the table. “Portgas has pneumonia, a  _ really _ bad case of it too.” Marco blinked. “Pneumonia? How, yoi?” Bay shook her head. “From when she fell into the water two days ago. A bit of the water stayed in her lungs, keeping her powers from working there, and caused this. Had we caught it earlier, she wouldn't have been this bad.” He saw Pops give a frown. “Is it really bad?” Bay nodded. 

“Yes, it is. Her lungs are badly damaged, and I’m not too sure how badly, but it’s bad. Her entire body is struggling.” 

He frowned. “It is, yoi? She didn't have a fever this morning.” Bay gave him a frown. “What do you mean ‘didn't have a fever’ this morning?” Marco had a feeling he was missing something. “She said she felt a bit off during breakfast, and when I felt her forehead, it felt normal.” Bay gave a breath, “You mean, normal temperature?” She sounded annoyed. “Yes, yoi.” He really felt like he was missing something. 

Bay looked to be suppressing biting his head off, taking a deep breath, before looking at Jozu, speaking in a mad-calm manner. “Commander Jozu, is your body temperature normal?” The man frowned, before shaking his head. “No. You know I lay 15 below.” Bay gave a nod, before looking at him. “Now, Commander Marco, do you know why that is?” He nodded. “Yes, yoi. It because of his devil fruit.” He knew Jozu was cold because of his diamond power. Diamonds where cold. Bay gave a nod. “Now.  _ What kind of devil fruit does Portgas have?” _ Marco was about to answer, when it dawned on him.

Ace was made of fire. She was probably supposed to be  _ way _ above normal temperature.

“She’s supposed to be warm, yoi.” Bay nodded, “Yes. She is supposed to lay around 140 fahrenheit.” Marco moved a hand to his face, feeling bad for not realizing it. “Her being cold is her way of a fever.” Bay nodded. “Yes. And for her to feel normal- which I also found out she is at now, even a bit under actually- is a _really_ _bad_ _fever_.” He had outright said Ace was fine, when she was everything but fine. He would apologize his best when she was better. 

Bay gave a breath, seeming to try and calm down, looking angry- which was understandable, he had ignored a really bad sign of sickness in someone- before she spoke. “Hopefully, the treatment I’m giving will work, which are antibiotics intravenously, and straight to her lungs through a mask, since her breathing is bad too, along with a handful other medications. This will hopefully go by fine and she will recover good.”

Everyone gave a nod, Bay giving another sigh. “She will be out for a bit, and I will keep her out with some drugs to be sure she relaxes. I have never seen a case this bad before.” That was saying something, he knew the doctor had seen  _ a lot _ . He looked at the doctor. “Is there a chance it won’t heal well, yoi?” He hoped not, but needed to know. The woman gave a sigh, before nodding. “I hope her powers will help her, but seeing how bad of a case this is, there is a chance she might get issues with her lungs, but it is too early to tell.” If that happened, if she got any kind of lasting damage, he would never forgive himself for telling Ace she felt fine earlier. Bay gave a click with her tongue, before she left. 

As she left, he gave a sigh, feeling guilty, moving a hand to his face. He heard Pops speak up after a few seconds. “Everyone back to your duties, and if anyone asks, tell what we know what is wrong with Ace, but no visits for her and try to keep everyone calm.” He heard some giving words of agreement, before he heard everyone moving out of the room. 

As everyone was gone, he felt Pops moving a hand to his back. “Don't blame yourself, son.” Marco shook his head. “She told me she felt off, and I told her she was fine, yoi. I should have realised she shouldn't have a normal temperature.” he heard Pops give a sigh. “What's done is done, son. Right now, let’s wait and hope for the best. Ace is a tough woman.” He gave a nod, that was true, but he still felt guilty. Pops gave him a pat on the back. “I am sure she will be fine, and you can apologize to her when she wakes up.” He would do that, and gave a nod, taking a breath and standing up. He would hope Pops was right. “I’ll go and make sure the others do what they're supposed to do, yoi.” Pops gave a small sigh. “Don't blame yourself too much, I am sure Ace won’t.” How would he know that.

He gave a nod nonetheless, heading out and being sure the repairs went by fine, answering the few ones who asked him about Ace, telling she had pneumonia and would hopefully be fine soon. 

He really hoped she would be completely fine. 

\---x---

Whitebeard looked around the infirmary when he walked in, wanting to know how Ace was. He had waited until it was closer to the evening to come here, wanting to give Ace and Bay peace. 

When he walked into the infirmary, he saw Bay next to a bed that was behind some curtains, feeling it was the bed Ace was in. No one was in the infirmary now, no one getting a bad enough injury to stay in the infirmary, thankfully, aside from Ace. As the doctor saw him, she clicked her tongue. “I’m guessing you're here to see how Portgas is?” He gave a nod. “Yes, if it is a good time.” The woman gave a nod. “Now is not a bad time, she is still asleep though, and will be for some time. I’m just going to change some things, and then I can give an update.” He gave a nod, seeing the woman holding an empty IV bag, and moving to the supply room. 

As she did that, he moved to a chair next to Ace’s bed, the woman lying asleep with a mask over her face, a fog inside it when the woman exhaled, a machine connected to the tube to the mask, most likely being a sort of medication mixed with the oxygen. She had an IV in her hand, which had two tubes to it, one connected to a bag, and one not, most likely the one Bay was currently changing. The woman still looked pale, breath sounding hoarse and half-shallow. 

He moved a hand to give the woman a small stroke on the head, glad she was getting help now, and hoped everything would be fine. He knew the woman was tough.

After a couple minutes, Bay came back again, a bag full of something in her hand, moving to hook it up to the IV in Ace’s hand, before moving to look at him. “She is doing okay. It is still early to say how she will be, but she is responding good to the treatment up until now. I will know more in a day or two.” He gave a nod, that was something good, that Ace seemed to get better. She hadn't been in the infirmary for a day, and it would take time for her body to start help fix this. He knew pneumonia was bad, and this was a worse case than normal. 

The doctor checked the woman a bit, before she moved to fix things around the infirmary. She liked to have it up to her standards, which were high, and that was good. The infirmary had gotten much better after she joined the family and became the head doctor. As the doctor went to do her things in the infirmary, he decided to stay for a bit, even though the woman was asleep, and would be for a bit.

After half an hour, Whitebeard looked to the bed when he heard a small groan, seeing Ace’s face constricting in pain, clenching her hands. He gave a frown. “Bay, I think Ace is waking up.” The woman frowned, walking over quickly. 

“What? She should be asleep for  _ at least  _ 6 more hours.” 

He looked back at Ace, who clearly was waking up, eyes opening and giving whimpers and groans. She really was waking up. Bay moved hurriedly to Ace's side. “I can't give her more sleeping drugs intravenously. But, she shouldn't be awake yet as it might be too much strain on her lungs.” He nodded, on his way to ask what they could do, when Ace moved a hand to her face, seeming to try and take the mask off, breath hitching and speeding up.

Ace was starting to panic. That could, and most likely would, make this worse.

Bay moved to take Ace's hand away from the mask, which had the woman seeming to panic more, eyes looking around, but not seeming to see where she was. She was on different drugs, so it was no surprise she was confused. “ _ N-no. Please don't _ ,” Mumbled the kid, trying to fight against Bay, before giving a few hacking coughs, which had blood splatter on the inside of the mask and tricking a bit down her cheeks. “I need to give her some sleeping gas. But, it won't work if she's panicking.” He gave a nod, moving a finger to her hand, keeping it from removing the mask and giving Bay both hands to work with, looking down at the kid.

“It's fine, Ace. You're safe, on the Moby. You're sick from falling in the water. You need to relax.” It didn't seem to work and Ace tried to fight against him, coughing a bit more. Bay moved and got a syringe, putting the content into the machine the tube to the mask came from, seeing the oxygen in the mask fogging a bit. But, he knew it wouldn't work if Ace didn't breathe in completely. 

He moved a finger to carefully stroke her head. “Relax, Ace. You're safe and will be okay. You're on the Moby, in the infirmary.” The woman gave another cough, not calming down, but he saw her looking at him and her eyes half-focusing.

“Relax, daughter. Everything will be fine, I promise. Just breathe, take a few deep breaths, it will help.” 

After another bloody cough, Ace took a deep breath, him feeling Ace grasping his finger, most likely in small fear, before taking another breath, and another. Then her eyes slowly closed, and her breathing completely calmed down, hand releasing the grasp on his finger. 

Bay gave a sigh as she was asleep again. “I will remember to use different sleeping drugs next time. Thank you for the help, Pops.” He shook his head. “It's nothing. Will she be fine?” The doctor looked at Ace, listening to her breathing, before she gave a nod. “It didn't seem to do much more damage. It looks worse than what it is. I will clean the blood away in a bit, when I'm sure she's completely asleep.” He nodded, glad she didn't hurt herself.

He stayed in the infirmary a bit more, having a hand close to Ace as finger stroked her head, hoping it brought some comfort, even though she was asleep. After half an hour, Bay cleaned the blood off of Ace’s face, changing the mask quickly, Ace staying asleep through it and after it, which was good. 

When it was starting to become late, he decided to leave. And when he stood up, Bay clicked her tongue. “It is still early, but it looks good, better than what I would have thought at first. Tell Commander Marco she will be fine, and to remember devil fruits usually have an effect on one's body.” He gave a nod. “I will.” The doctor gave a nod, before going back to her things. When he was on his way to his room, thinking of heading to relax and tun in for the night, he met a few who wondered how Ace was, and he told what Bay had said, that it looked good. When he saw Marco, and told what the doctor had said, the man gave a small chuckle, seeming glad Ace would be fine. He was still sure the first commander would do his best to apologize.

He was sure everything would turn out fine.

\---x---

Haruta gave a breath, seeing Ace who still laid asleep in the bed in the infirmary. She hoped the other would soon wake up become better. Bay had said she would be better soon, but it had still only been a day. 

She wanted to see how Ace was and see if the woman was awake- which she wasn't- but hope she might wake up. Bay had said she had been a bit awake during the night, but only short periods. She had been trying to be closer to the woman the last days before this, and she felt she had managed. Ace looked to be enjoying being around her, and she knew how it was to be the youngest on the ship, often being babied or kept back. Ace was strong, and the others had realised it, but they still, at times, somewhat babied the woman, letting her off. Haruta had also told her some hiding places, which she was sure Ace liked and was one of the reasons they had become sort of friends. 

As she was sitting and relaxing beside the bed, she looked at Ace when she heard the breathing changing a bit, seeing Ace’s face a bit constricted in pain. 

Haruta blinked, before looking towards Bay. “I think she’s waking up.” The doctor nodded. “I will prepare some medication then, she needs to be awake for them.” The commander nodded, looking back at Ace, who gave a few groans and other small sounds, eyes half-opening at times. She tried to keep her smile, even though she felt worried when Ace looked to be in pain. As she was about to see if she could do anything, a voice from the door had her turn, seeing Vincent- someone from Marco’s division- there. “Commander Haruta, Marco asked if you could help with a few things.” Why did the other commander need her now of all times? She gave a nod, moving to stand up, hoping it would go fast so she could go back here.

But, as she stood up and had taken a half-step, a hand moved to grab her sleeve, keeping her from moving, turning to see Ace looking at her with small fear in her eyes, breathing hard.

She moved to look back at Vincent. “Ask Marco if anyone can do it instead, I am sure someone can.” Vincent gave a nod, before he left, her sitting back in her chair again, moving to hold onto Ace’s hand that had been grasping her arm, not seeming to have much strength. “How are you?” Ace took a few shallow breaths. “ _ H-hurts _ .” She gave a nod. “Bay is getting something to help now.” Ace gave a small nod, seeming to have issues taking breaths, making her worried. Before she could ask for Bay again, the doctor was beside the bed, a needle moving to the Iv in her hand, injecting something, doing a thing to the machine the mask was connected to, then looking at Ace. “The pain should subdue a bit in a few seconds.” Ace gave a nod, seeming to try and breathe calmly. 

Haruta kept holding Ace’s hand, the woman not seeming to mind it, even seeming to like the notion. After half a minute, Ace seemed to breathe a bit calmer, but still seeming to have issues, Bay watching closely. After a bit more time, Bay gave a frown, moving a hand to Ace’s chest, the frown growing. “Does it still hurt as bad?” Ace gave a small nod, making Bay move and grab another needle, preparing another dose of what she believed was pain relief, making her give a small frown. “Does she need more? It did seem to help a bit.” She didn't know much about medicine and all of this. Bay gave a nod. “It also relaxes the muscles, the reasons it looked to help, a false pain relief. The pain should subdue.” She gave a nod, somewhat understanding that. 

As Bay injected that into the IV in Ace’s arm, the door opened again, and this time, Marco was there, making Haruta believe she needed to leave. Before she could ask about it, Marco spoke. “Izou could take over, yoi. I wanted to see how Ace is, Vincent said she was awake.” She gave a nod, understanding that and glad someone could do whatever it was. 

“Ace just woke up, and getting some pain relief stuff now.” Marco gave a nod, walking over to them. “Do you need any help, Bay?” The doctor gave a nod, moving a hand to Ace’s chest again. “Could you go and get the nebulizer on the desk? It’s prepared.” 

The first commander nodded, getting the thing, Ace seeming to breathe more calmly now, seeming more calm too. The doctor looked at Ace again. “Does it feel better now?” Ace gave a nod, which had her give a breath, glad it helped. When Marco was beside them again, he handed a thing to Bay, seeming like a small machine with a mask on, looking at Ace. “We did this once earlier, remember it?” Ace gave a small nod again. Bay nodded, turning a few things. “Remember, 3 deep breaths are enough, but try 5.”

Ace gave a nod, and Bay pushed a button, making the machine make a sort of fog, and Ace removed Ace’s mask, which had her wondering what she was doing, placing the mask from the machine on Ace’s face, Ace doing her best to take deep breaths, but seemed to have issues. After doing 4, Ace stopped taking deep breaths, making Bay remove the machine thing, and placing the original mask back on. “There. It should take a minute for the effect, but it should help a lot.” 

Ace gave a nod, eyes closing as she concentrated on breathing, her hand giving a small squeeze, making Haruta give one back, Ace looking to be glad by that. This was probably a lot for Ace, and she was in pain and maybe scared of everything that was happening. 

After a minute, her breathing seemed to go even easier, eyes opening again. When she did, Bay gave the woman a look, which she nodded too, and Bay clicked her tongue. “Commander Haruta and Marco, if you could help be get Portgas to a sitting position, it would make everything much easier for everyone.” Both gave a nod, helping the woman sit up a bit on some pillows behind her. “Should she be sitting up?” She had to ask. Bay nodded. “It can help, and lying in bed is, as many say, boring, and she should be a bit up and talking, to use her lungs.” That was true.

When Ace was up, she seemed more relaxed. Marco gave the woman in the bed a look. “Do you feel okay, yoi?” Ace gave a nod. “ _ Y-yeah. _ ” She still sounded hoarse, but she looked better. Marco gave a nod. “That’s good, yoi. You had everyone worried when you collapsed. But it takes more than this to make you keel over.” That had Ace give a small laugh, which had her give a chuckle too. Ace was tough. 

But, after a second, Ace moved a bit to the left, the hand letting go of hers as it moved underneath the mask, coughing into it. Bay gave a click with her tongue as Ace coughed, grabbing a paper towel, Haruta seeing a bit of red dripping for Ace’s hand, which had her really worried. 

After a second, the coughing let up, the hand moving away to show a bloody hand and chin, Bay giving her the paper towel to dry it away. Bay saw her, and Marco’s, worried look, and clicked her tongue again. “This is normal. And will be like this for a day or so, before it gets better, but it does look good. If it gets worse, or more painful, it’s bad.” Both gave a nod, glad that it wasn't anything too bad, but she felt bad the woman had to go through this. When Ace had cleaned most of it away, she put the mask back on, Bay placing it right. 

As it was placed, the door suddenly opened, Jason, a person from second division, standing there, looking to have a broken arm, looking nervous. Bay gave a loud sigh. “Let me guess. Accident while training?” The man nodded, making Bay shake her head. “I swear, I will tell Pops to not allow  _ anyone _ to train without supervision.” The doctor looked at Marco. “Can you stay here for a bit, while I handle another stupid accident? You know what to look after, and get me  _ the second _ it even looks bad.” Marco nodded. “I can, yoi.” Bay nodded, before walking to Jason, muttering small curses and words under her breath, taking the man to a private room to fix the arm. 

As they were gone, Ace spoke up. “ _ Is- is she like that? _ ” Haruta nodded. “Yeah. If the visit could have been avoided, she gets  _ mad. _ ” Ace gave a nod, seeming a bit shocked about it. She guessed Ace hadn't seen this side of Bay before, usually only being like that when it was an unnecessary reason. 

Marco gave a small chuckle, before looking at Ace. “Ace, I’m sorry for not realising you were sick, yoi. I shouldn't have said you felt fine, when you didn't.” Ace shook her head a bit. “ _ It’s fine. I should have realised myself. _ ” Marco gave a small shake of his head. “Still, yoi. I should have realised before you collapsed on the deck.” Ace gave a small chuckle. “ _ Don't tell Deuce that. This has happened many times before. Maybe not with new-nye-nymonia… _ ” Marco gave a chuckle. “Pneumonia, yoi.” Ace gave a small nod.  _ “I don't think I can say it…” _ Haruta thought, before she came up with an idea. “Think of it like ‘nyoom’, and then ‘monia’. Nyoomonia.” Ace blinked, before trying. “ _ Nyoomonia. That was smart.” _ Even Marco gave a chuckle, nodding. “It was, yoi. Simple. The ‘p’ at the start is weird and unfitting.” That had them all laugh a bit. It was true.

As Ace laughed, he suddenly cut off as she coughed, sounding painful, moving to cough into her hand, a bit of blood coming up, making her worried again.

Marco just gave a small sigh, giving her a paper towel, her drying her hand and face when she stopped coughing. If Marco didn't react, who knew all of this better than her, she had a feeling it looked worse than what it was. 

As Ace got her breath back, she asked if anything had happened the last days, Haruta starting to tell. Nothing much had happened, being worried for her. Aside from that, Thatch had faked two emergencies in the kitchen to get out of helping repair the ship, which had Marco mad, the man even giving a small complaint now. Ace gave a small chuckle at it, this time not coughing, which was good. They spoke for almost 10 minutes, Ace seeming to enjoy herself, coughing a few times. But, after the 10 minutes, she noticed Ace seeming tired, before she just fell asleep, making her blink. Marco shook his head. “It’s normal, yoi. Her body is doing a lot to fix this.” She nodded, glad the man was as calm, and it made sense. 

Marco then changed the way she laid, before moving to do something on the oxygen machine, making her frown. Marco saw it and shook his head again. “One usually gets more oxygen when asleep, yoi. Especially when one needs help to breathe.” She was glad Marco knew about this, making her feel better. Ace seemed to be okay in her sleep, and when Bay returned half an hour later, she seemed satisfied she was asleep and how things had gone while she was gone. Marco left then, and she stayed a bit longer, before she also left. Haruta came back the next day, and the day after, spending time with Ace, Ace being more and more awake each day, getting better as the coughing got less and less, the blood stopping after 3 days, and she seemed almost herself  again, her energy back, which made her glad. 

Ace seemed to enjoy her company, and she liked it herself, finding Ace someone she could bond with. Pops had also stopped by a couple days and joined in on their conversations, seeming glad Ace was better, and that they seemed to become good friends. She was glad about that herself. Thatch had also stopped by a few times, as well as a handful other commanders and other people, mostly from Ace’s old crew. 

She was glad she was connecting to Ace, and Ace was, slowly, opening more up, to all of them. A few more than others, the ones she seemed to speak the most to being Thatch, Marco, Izou, Rakuyo, Pops, and herself. It was going in the right direction, and she, as well as everyone, was glad about that. 

Especially as she seemed better and recovering perfectly, even amazing Bay a bit. Things would turn out well.

\---x---

After being in the infirmary for a bit over a week, Ace was soon going to get the clear from Bay, being better as her fruit helped her heal and fight off the pneumonia. Marco was glad Ace seemed to be better, only needing to be in the infirmary for the rest of today, to be sure she was fine. He was glad Ace was also getting more close to them, especially a few of them. This had thought them new things, that she would, and could, his not being well. And she was  _ never _ to feel normal to the touch. He would never forget that. 

As Bay was doing the last look at her lungs for now, the door opened to reveal Deuce, who gave an annoyed sigh and glare at Ace. 

“I was literally gone for  _ under  _ 3 weeks, and you somehow manage to get  _ the worst case of pneumonia they have ever seen! Just  _ **_how_ ** _ do you manage that! _ ” Ace gave a small chuckle, also giving a shrug. “It just happens. Turns out lungs and seawater don’t mix.” The man gave a sigh, walking over to them. “I don't get how we were able to sail alone with a crew of 4. You manage everything one is  _ not _ supposed to do!” Ace gave a laugh. “And, after all, you still love me.” Deuce sighed. “Sometimes I wonder why.”

Ace laughed, which turned into coughing, a bit of a hacking one, but not sounding bad. But, it still had Deuce giving the woman a worried look. “I was told you were fine. You don't sound fine.” Ace gave a nod. “I am. I am at least not coughing up blood and feeling like my lungs will come up.” Bay clicked her tongue, looking at Deuce. “The small cough is normal. She will have it for at least a day, maybe two. If it lasts longer, I want her back.” Deuce gave a nod. “Of course. I will make sure to keep an eye and ear out.” Bay gave a nod, happy with that. “She will also stay here for today, at least until dinner.” Deuce gave a nod, sitting down on the bed next to Ace. “I’m okay with being here. Some relaxation time sounds great.” He said as he leaned back on the bed, relaxing. 

Ace gave a small laugh, moving to lay back herself. “How did the mission go?” Deuce gave a small hum. “Fine, that's why we’re here after only being away for 2 and a half weeks.” Ace gave a nod. “Did you do anything fun?” The man gave a chuckle, before starting to tell what had happened. Marco decided to take his leave, knowing Ace would be better and out of the infirmary later today. 

He was glad things had gone fine, and she did seem to get closer to the others. He was sure things would get better now and they would get to know the woman more and more, he found her interesting and she had a nice personality. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> _ And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed _
> 
> _ This chapter got  _ _ way _ _  longer than I thought, and I tried to keep it short, and not rush it too bad, and hope it was okay. I know it was rushed, but I hope I got some of the bonding through _
> 
> _ To the important thing. I've noticed this doesn't seem to be to people's interest, at least not the last 2-3 chapters. And if people aren't interested, I'm going to put this on pause (Hiatus) for now, until I either decide to continue, people want me to continue, or just end it. I would like to see if anyone is still interested, if not, this will be on hiatus for a bit as I don't see the point of writing if people aren't interested _
> 
> _ Beta note: I was trying to help out  _ dear _  author pronounce “pneumonia” and improvised, so that’s how “nyoomonia” was born _
> 
> _ If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback _
> 
> _ If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where pictures and such will be posted, as well as updates and if I'm late. My twitter is  _ [ _ @Azuruko _ ](https://twitter.com/azuruko) _   You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi _
> 
> _ Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko’s fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite: _ [  _https : / / discord . gg / 6hzMhbR_](https://discord.gg/6hzMhbR)
> 
>   
>    
> 


	9. Borderless Horizon Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is a short chapter
> 
> I know it still says hiatus and it’s still on hiatus, I just had most of this done and decided to just put it up
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Read and relax

 

Marco gave a frown as there was a knock at the door, knowing they had been told not to be bothered if it could be avoided, seeing as they needed to be finished with this meeting before they got to close to Sabaody Archipelago, needing to arrange a few things before they got there with the family. They couldn't stay there for long, and needed to figure out who would be allowed off the boat for the half-day they would be there, not wanting everyone off since they were so many and needed to be on their way in a somewhat quick fashion because of what they had gotten from Ace’s younger brothers small crew at where they were, close to an island called Little Garden and they had arranged a meeting on an island a bit away and would barely make it before the News Years if they hurry.

When Pops gave the come in, Claus stood there with a Den Den. “I’m sorry to bother you in a meeting, Pops. But they said you might want to take this call together to plan something.” Marco saw Pops giving a nod, asking who it was, him shocked when it was Sabo, and now wondered what the blond kid might want and what they might plan. When the Den Den was on the table and Claus left to wait outside, Pops looked at it. “Sabo, what is it you want to tell us?” The Den Den started with a hum. “I heard from sources you are close to Sabaody Archipelago, and want you to stop by a person called Roland and make sure he regrets being born.”

Marco frowned. Was the blond revolutionary asking them to do a kill for him or the revolutionaries? “Why can’t you do it, yoi?” He started, “If it someone the revolutionaries want dead.” “Oh no no,” Started Sabo, “This is not someone we want dead,  _ but I want dead. _ You won’t kill him though. I want that pleasure myself. _ ” _ Marco did not expect that. “And I am sure you would like to too.” Added the Den Den. “Why would we want that?” Started Pops, “We have never heard about him.”

“Easy,” Started Sabo, “He is one of the people  _ I know _ made Ace not like herself when they met years ago. Was quite mean and degrading, really got to her, made her hide her hair.”

A sigh came from the Den Den. “I would love to do it myself when I found out he was there, but I am a bit preoccupied with other things and not sure if I can make it before  _ the thing _ leaves.” Marco now got why the other wanted them to stop by that man and make him regret being born, seeing he was one of the reasons Ace didn't like herself as she should, not even wanting to think what the man mighty have done, but would make sure he regretted it. He could see the protective look in Pops’ eyes, knowing he didn't like this man.

“What was the name again, and what does he look like?” The Den Den gave a chuckle. “Knew I could count on you. Roland is the name, and should have short black hair, scruffy looking face, and have a R tattooed on his cheek. You will know who it is. Be sure to give my regards to the man, maybe Ace’s too, so he knows why he fucked up. He should remember her since she left a nice scar on his cheek from her nails when he tried to pull her by the hair.” Marco really felt he didn't like this man and had an idea why the man tried to pull her hair,

When Pops asked what he had done, why he had pulled Ace by her hair, they found out this was years ago, before Ace set out, Ace and Luffy having told him about it. The man had apparently thought Ace looked ‘disgusting’ to have her hair loose, wanting to have it in pigtails- disgusting Marco thought- and tried to make that happen against her will. But a nice barmaid had helped her before it got bad. He didn't want to think what could have happened. He had an idea, but didn't want to think about it. Ace was a child back then- she was still, but more then- and that was just sick to do, especially to children.

When they gave the goodbye to the blond revolutionary, they tried to plan who should go and meet this person and give the ‘regards’ everyone wanting to go. All of them was protective of their family, especially the young ones. After almost half 15 minutes, it was decided Haruta, Thatch, Izou, Curiel, and Rakuyo would drop by while they were out doing other things too, just to really get the message to the man.

They would make sure to make the man regret ever thinking of touching Ace, or anyone like that.

\---x----

Marco looked through the newspaper as they were eating breakfast, having left Sabaody Archipelago two days ago now, wanting to check something Haruta had pointed out, Ace eating her breakfast not too far away from him. When he got about half-way through the newspaper, he gave a loud hum, being sure to grab Ace’s attention a small bit before he started speaking. “Someone got publicly humiliated at Sabaody Archipelago two days ago, yoi.” Thatch looked over to see what he was speaking about. “What? Who?” He gave a small hum as he looked it over more. “Someone called Roland, yoi. Thrown in the square with tied arms and legs, a sign saying ‘rapist, don't help’.”

He saw Ace blink, looking over at him. “What?” She asked with a tilted head. He folded the paper, showing the image and text to her, knowing she would recognize the man based on what Sabo had said, and wanted to show it. When Ace had looked at it, he could see some small content in her eyes, giving a content sound, trying to make it sound like a ‘hmph’. “Probably deserved it.” Yes, that man really did deserve it. “You're probably right. I would gladly do that to someone who even tried to do anything to my family.” He saw Ace looking at him for a second, before giving a small nod and smile, looking happy.

He would never let anyone hurt his family and let them go unharmed. They were a family for a reason and he would be sure to show Ace that.

\---x---

Ace gave a breath, looking at her closet, not idea what to do. She had nothing she felt she could wear, something she would feel comfortable with and would also be something to make Luffy happy. She didn't have long to find something.

Marco had told her a few hours ago they were closing in on an island- she forgot the name- and they would celebrate News Years there, which was tonight, and Luffy was apparently there, the man telling so she was prepared for it. The captain had apparently arranged it with some help from Deuce and Sabo. She was thankful the man told, but wished she had more time. She didn't have anything that nice to go in that she felt okay in. Yes, she did have the dresses Shanks bough, but they made her feel so… vulnerable and naked. She didn't want that. She gave a sigh as she felt she might need to do what Marco had said. She wanted to make Luffy happy, and wearing the binds and such didn't, he didn't like that, and she wanted to make him happy. She was the older sibling and should do that, she should protect and be sure Luffy was happy.

With a small sigh, she walked out of her room to a room a bit away from hers, giving a knock after taking a breath. It didn't take long for the door to open and Izou looking a bit shocked to see her there.

“Ace, do you need anything?” She gave a small nod. “Maybe. Marco mentioned you might have some… clothes I could borrow for New Years. I don't really have anything.” She hoped Marco was right and that the other male had some clothes she could borrow, that looked nice. Izou did have a lot of pretty clothes, using mostly the open pink kimono of sorts he used. It did fit the other. Izou clapped his hands. “Of course I do! Come in come in!” He said as he waved her in, him walking inside his room. “Close the door behind you.” She did as she walked in, looking around in the room, which had a lot of things here and there, but still looking tidy in a way. A lot of fabric, drawings, papers, and such here and there.

“Now,” Started the crossdresser, making her look at him. “What would you like? I don't have a lot, but I can see what I can do.” Ace tried to think. What did she want? “Something comfortable and that looks good.” She really wasn't sure what to say. “Do you want something covering or not? Thick or thin? Tight or loose?” Asked Izou as he was looking in a closet. “Loose? Maybe covering?” She really didn't know what to say. She knew what she wanted, but knew everyone said she should use those form fitting things. Shanks was thankful enough to mind it a bit, but still tried to make her push her limits- which she hated, but understood. He did mean well.

“I have an idea.” Started Izou, taking something out of the closet. “I am a bit taller than you, so it might drag a bit on the ground, but hopefully not.” She saw him take something red and white out, looking like a lot of fabric, not sure what it was. “Here,” Izou started as he handed the white part to him, placing the rest on a chair. “Take this on while I find the rest.” Ace looked down at the item while Izou went back to searching. Did he expect her to change here? “Oh. And you can keep the binds on, it doesn't matter, do what you feel comfortable with.” That was a bit reassuring, sure she wouldn't be allowed to have her binds on, wanting it, but not wanting to say it. Most usually don't like her having them on.

After a few minutes, Izou helping her after finding more things, she was surprised when she now had a kimono on, a red with black at the bottom, flowers on it, a golden obi with the Whitebeard mark. It was nice.

“It looks good.” She said, looking at it. It was a bit weird to have something feeling like a dress on, never liking the feeling of not having pants on and such. “It looks amazing on you. Red really is your color.” She gave a nod. “Sabo and Shanks say the same. Luffy will like this.” She muttered the last part to herself, sure Luffy would like this. “I agree with them, and I am sure he will love it.” Oh, Ace didn't know the other heard the last part, and only nodded. “Want me to do your hair too?” Asked the sixteenth commander carefully.

Ace thought it over for a few seconds. Luffy really loved her hair, so she should have it out. She would do it for Luffy.

She gave a nod. “If you could.” Izou smiled. “Of course I can. I have one in mind which will look amazing I think.” Izou grabbed a chair. “Here.” She sat down, taking a breath as she took her hat and pin out, hair falling down, Izou waiting for him to do take it out it seemed like, not rushing. She knew it was a short time until they docked, so she should do this now. “Tell me if I drag it too much.” She gave a nod and tried to sit still as Izou worked on her hair, trying to stay calm, nervous to go out like this, with these clothes and hair out. It made her feel vulnerable still, but not as much as it would have if it was a normal dress.

An hour later Izou grabbed a mirror for her to check the braid out. When she moved to the big mirror too, to look at it closely, she was glad when the hair didn't move in her face, never liking that. When she saw the braid, she was a bit amazed.

The braid was made with hair from the sides and the ones close to her scalp, going around and holding her hair that was loose to not move, the braid being in 5 parts and 5 small oval circles. It looked really nice.

“I like it.” Izou nodded. “I hoped so. It won’t fall in your face now, but still not all being braided. It’s long and beautiful, I’ve never tried it on that long hair, only mine.” She looked at the other. “How long is yours? It doesn't look that long.” The other gave a small chuckle, showing it went a bit past his shoulder blades, telling he didn't like it in his face, like her, and someone thought him this braid. She needed to send a picture of this to Sabo, maybe even one with her and Luffy.

After Izou checked the braid and clothes over, sure it was all fine, she went back to her room to wait for them to dock, not wanting to be out too much like this, still not being too comfortable with this, feeling vulnerable. Izou said it wasn't long before they docked, an hour or two left.

She could do this for Luffy.

When they did dock, someone yelling it to them from the deck, she took a breath and prepared herself to go out, hoping Luffy would like it and things would be nice. It wasn't long until midnight either, only a couple hours, and Marco had said they couldn't be here long, but so she could say hi to his brother. He really appreciated it.

When she got out on deck, she noticed many looking at her, which made her feel a bit uncomfortable, but it was with kind looks, which helped. She wasn't used to that. A few did tell her she looked beautiful, which she gave “thanks” too, still a bit uncomfortable.

When she was moving towards the plank made to board the island, she didn't even take a step on it before she had arms around her shape. “Ace!” She felt herself laugh, hugging the kid back. “Luffy!” She had really missed this, hearing that happy voice.

She let go and looked at Luffy, the smile the other had made her forget everything for now, happy to see him. “You've grown!” The kid was at least a couple inches taller than last time. Luffy laughed. “I  _ am  _ older! I will be taller than you!” She gave a snort, petting Luffy on the head. “You won’t be taller than me, Lu.  _ Never. _ Since I’m older.” The kid did give a pout at that, which had her chuckle. “Come on, let’s go find somewhere to watch the firework.” She said as he started to walk off the boat, Luffy giving a laugh and following, wanting that. She did give a look to Whitebeard, who found this amusing, which she took as an okay to leave.

They walked a bit around, not sure where to go, before Luffy saw a hill and started to head there, saying he wanted to be high up, and she had to agree. After a bit of a walk they were on top of the small hill, going to a cliffside that looked over the city, a perfect place. She could see some of the crew walking here and there, seeing most having dressed up, some more than others. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves too, liking the party. Ace liked it more in quiet, especially up here with Luffy, wanting to be in a quiet moment with the other.

“Sabo told you joined those,” Ace looked over to Luffy as the other spoke, having sat down. “Why?” She gave a hum. “They are nice to me, including.” Luffy gave a chuckle. “Sabo said they were nice, good people.” She gave a chuckle. “They are, Lu.” She was glad Sabo liked them, it did mean they were nice, even to him. She didn't expect them to be nice to his family too, but the small thing meant a lot.

“How are you doing, Lu?” She asked as she sat down, doing her best to find a dry spot to not dirty the clothes. “Shishishi. I’m good, got a crew too! They're at a bar mostly though.” She gave a breath. “I can meet them later. If you're happy, I’m happy.” Luffy chuckled. “I’m happy. I need a few more crew members, but I’m happy.” Luffy then moved closer to him, before sitting down beside him. “What about you? You look nice in that too. Did Shanks buy it?” She shook her head. “A person in my new crew let me borrow it. Since I didn't have much to wear. He also made my hair.” She moved to show it to Luffy. “He’s  _ really  _ good. That looks amazing. You should have your hair down more often like that.” She gave a small nod. “Maybe. I’ll try, okay.” Luffy gave her a big smile. “Yeah! I know you don't like it, but it’s sooo pretty!” “Thank you.” She said as she relaxed on her hands. Luffy always managed to make her smile, he always had the smile to brighten her day.

She didn't know how much she would miss the other before she set out, same with Sabo. But, moments like this meant so much more. And she was starting to really enjoy it on the boat too. They were nice.

When she saw a single firework being sent up, being early, she gave a chuckle. “Remember when you were scared of fireworks?” Luffy gave a pout. “I wasn't scared.” She laughed. “You so were! You were scared since it was loud and wanted it to stop. At least until we showed you how it looked.” She felt Luffy give a shrug. “I didn't know firework was pretty, it was just loud.” It was a logical explanation, and was glad Luffy enjoyed the fireworks now.

They spoke about small things until the real mass of fireworks started, being midnight, hearing everyone counting down, the sky being full of colors when they reached zero.

“Hey, Ace.” Started Luffy, which had her give a hum. “Happy birthday.” She gave a chuckle, hugging Luffy with an arm. “Thank you. Happy new year.” Luffy- and Sabo- always said happy birthday, never happy new year to her. They cared more about her than the new year, which few did. She hadn't told the pirates when her birthday was yet, not sure how to tell or if she wanted to tell. It was just a birthday.

But, as long as she could be with Luffy, things were perfect. She would most likely get closer to the Whitebeard pirates, it would just take time. She was still scared they would change and turn on her, but hoped she could enjoy this all a little longer.

She was glad they had both Luffy and Sabo visit so she could say hi to them, she had really missed them.

She sat with Luffy and the two spoke about how they were, Ace really enjoying herself, glad to be with Luffy.

\---x---

Marco gave a chuckle at seeing almost everyone being really drunk, many already passed out. It was barely past 1 in the night, so it was amazing how fast they fell. Many was even already starting to come back from the city, knowing they needed to leave at 3, needing to go to an island because of a call they got. But they would take time for everyone to relax and Ace to feel comfortable, the woman at the island with her brother, who did look like Ace in a way. He was glad she was happy to see her brother and they had managed this.

The woman also looks beautiful, Izou really knew what color fit someone, and he had a feeling the kimono was a good choice since it covered, and the obi could work like the binds. The kid, Luffy, even seem to like it, and he knew that meant the most to Ace. She really cared for Luffy, and the kid seemed to care for Ace too. The braid she had was also amazing, clearly one of Izou’s better work.

“Come on, Marco. Have fun!” He gave a small sigh at Thatch, who decided to stay behind for some reason. “I am, yoi.” An arm came around his shoulders. “You're not! Get drunk!” The first commander shook his head. “I’m good. Someone needs to be an adult.” Thatch gave a pout and whine at it, but went on with his drinking. The chef would regret it tomorrow.

After half an hour, he noticed Ace and Luffy coming back to the boat, both looking happy.

Ace looked really pretty with a smile, which made him unable to smile, too. It was something about it that was perfect. When they came on the boat, he saw Luffy ask Ace about something, which she answered, and then Luffy was suddenly gone and in front of Izou. “Pretty Man! That braid is amazing! Please make more for Ace!” Even Izou seemed shocked, but did nod to it, and the kid was almost immediately gone again, moving across the deck to Ace again, giving a laugh and Ace giving a small chuckle, telling Luffy to not bother the others, which the kid pouted to.

Ace then gave a chuckle and looked at Luffy. “You should go sleep now, Lu. Your crew is probably worried. I will see you later, I promise.” The kid gave a smile. “We will! And they are fine, I am sure. But, we need to leave soon too. Nami said so.” Ace gave a chuckle at it, and it was clear the two really cared for the other and make each other happy. He hoped Ace would be like that with them at one point. Right now, she barely trusted them. Ace gave a hug to Luffy, before she left, muttering something about a shower.

And as soon as she was gone, the look on Luffy’s face turned to a really serious one, looking at Pops. “You're the captain, right?” Marco had to blink. The kid had not sounded that serious earlier, sounding like a kid. But now, it was spoken dead serious.

Pops gave a frown, obviously noticing the same as him. “I am.” The look on the kid’s face darkened. “If you hurt Ace, you will be sorry.” He never believed the kid would look that serious or even believable, but he didn't doubt that one moment. “Why would I hurt one of my children, Brat?” Luffy’s look didn't change. “I don't know. But if you do, you will regret it.” Pops gave a chuckle. Marco almost gave a sigh. He felt Pops took this way to lightly, most likely since he  _ was  _ drunk. “I will remember it, Brat.”

And, in a split of a second, the serious look was gone and Luffy smiled the goofy smile again. “Good! Now, bye!” Then the kid was gone, heading back to his crew.

Marco had to frown. Did the kid really change emotions that quickly? Was that normal for him? No matter what, it was good the kid cared. “Did you see that?” Marco gave a nod to Izou. “I did, yoi. Seems like the kid cares for Ace too, like he should.” Izou lifted an eyebrow. “You're just not going to mention the mood change?” He gave a small chuckle. “Why would I do that?” Izou looked stunned. “Because one  _ doesn't _ change that quickly!” He gave a shrug. “Brothers, yoi.” Izou didn't have an answer for that, and even Pops laughed at it, overhearing. “Marco’s right, Izou! Brothers are like that!” The man said as he took a chug of his sake.

Everyone gave a laugh at that, and when it died down, he went and took the alcohol away from his father, telling he had had enough. He shouldn't even drink. He didn't care about the man complaining about it. He had had enough, and he told the man to go to bed, being backed up by the nurses. Pops should relax, he needed the rest, no matter what he said or how many times people called him overbearing at times. Someone needed to act like an adult.

A bit after the man had turned in, Ace came back out, having showered, hair back in the fake bob and hat, binds and her regular clothes, handing the kimono back to Izou with a “Thank you,” the crossdresser waving it off. When she had done that, she turned to him.

“Hey Marco,” She started, making him give a hum. “Thank you, really, for letting me meet both my brothers.” He gave a chuckle. “It’s nothing, yoi. We want you to be happy.” Ace gave a small smile to it as she nodded. “Still. Thank you. Both to you and Whitebeard, I really enjoyed seeing them again.” He still waited for her to say Pops, but it would take time. “You can thank Pops tomorrow yourself, yoi.” Ace gave a nod to it. “I will. Goodnight.” She then started to head to her room for the night. “Goodnight, yoi. And happy New Year.” Ace gave a nod as she slowed a bit. “Yeah. Happy New Year.” Then she went to her room. Why did she slow down? Probably nothing.

He hoped and was sure things would be better and she would open up. It would just take time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed
> 
> _  
> I had most of this finished already and just did the ending now, since I felt bad for keeping an almost finished chapter sitting still and doing nothing. I'm not too sure about this chapter as I feel it lacking a bit and hope it was okay. I don't feel I have the inspiration to do much with this now and will wait and see how that goes. So I decided to just put it up and hope you enjoyed it. I thank you everyone for the support on this, but the hiatus is still on as I'm not sure what to do with this right now  
>  _   _  
> If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback  
>  _   _  
> If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where pictures and such will be posted, as well as updates and if I'm late. My twitter is_ _[@Azuruko](https://twitter.com/azuruko)_ _You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi  
>  _   __  
> Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko’s fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite:[https : / / discord . gg / 6hzMhbR](https://discord.gg/6hzMhbR)
> 
>  
> 
> The Hiatus: As I said in the last chapter, I thought of putting it on hiatus since it seemed like the interest had fallen greatly. And while many did say they read and liked it, and didn't want me to out it on a hiatus, I decided to do it, and it is not to be mean. But I feel like it is still not to people interest anymore, and that is why I made this decision. I do have a lot I want to do, and the hiatus, hopefully, won't be long. I love all the support and I am glad many still like it. But I feel a bit lost at what to do with it right now, since I feel I'm not doing what I should do because of the lack of feedback on the chapters. I hope I will continue this and write the scenes I already have down and planned to write. I love everyone for your amazing support.


	10. Borderless Horizon Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ Hello everyone, here is a chapter, at least _
> 
> _ I’ve decided to try and write a couple more chapters and see how it goes, and if I will continue it _
> 
> _ This is just a bit of this and that _
> 
> _ Hope you enjoy _
> 
> _ Read and relax _
> 
>  

Marco had a frown as he looked at the sky, seeing some dark clouds heading towards them. “What do you think, Blenheim?” While Marco knew his fair share of weather phenomena and such, he liked to have Blenheim’s input too, seeing as he had  the most experience out of all the commanders. “I agree, Marco. It looks like a storm, and I think it will be a big one. We need to be ready for it. It will hit tonight.” Marco gave a nod, turning and heading towards those who had watch. “Blenheim, could you inform the navigators?” The man nodded, heading that way. 

While Marco informed those on watch, he would also assigned a few more commanders to be out on deck. Haruta and Kingdew were already schedule to be on watch, the others were just a precaution. The first commander really hoped it wouldn’t be too bad of a storm, they could handle it but didn't want to have too much damage happen to the ship. They were some distance away from any place they could dock to make repairs. Hopefully, Curiel, their shipwright, could keep the damage down to a minimum. After informing those already on watch, he went to informed the additional commanders he was assigning, which would be Curiel, Thatch, Vista, and Izou, along with himself.  Between them all, they should be able to keep everything under control.

As the storm came closer, they were sure to keep a close watch on it, feeling the ocean getting rougher by the minute, and the wind picking up. By supper, it had started to rain heavily, thunder could be heard in the distance. Marco could see that Blenheim looked a bit more nervous about it, and had taken over the wheel of the boat, to maneuver them through the storm, away from the worst of it. 

An hour later, the assignment commanders were out on deck, spread to have the most coverage. Marco had told everyone what they should do as the night progressed but if they were unsure or didn't know what to do, to get him. 

It would be a rough night.

\---x---

Ace put the covers over her head, hearing the loud rumble of thunder outside, before a flash of lightning came once again, and then another louder crack of thunder. She hated storms - it always reminded her about times she didn't want to remember. She hoped it would be over soon.

When another loud thunder rumbled, each louder than the last, Ace gave a whimper, trying to hide under the covers more, already being under the small table she had in her room. She wanted Deuce here - she wanted him to comfort her as he always did on these nights, him knowing it reminded her about the things with Samuel a year ago. She didn't want to remember it. But, Deuce was on a mission with Fossa for another week. Another whimper came when another rumbling of thunder was heard.

She hated this. 

\---x---

Thatch stopped when he heard a whimper. Was someone injured? It was a rough night. The boat was rocking a lot. Marco had said they might find a few who could have gotten injured by losing their balance. After a few seconds, another loud, clap of thunder could be heard, he swore he heard the whimpering sound again. Where did it come from? It sounded like it was coming from the left, making the chef head around the corner, seeing Ace’s door. Was Ace injured? When the thunder was heard, this one a low and long rumble, he was sure the whimpering was coming from behind Ace’s door. He couldn't just walk past it. He needed to check. What if something had happened. It  _ was _ rocking a lot. Even he had lost his footing now and then, same with everyone out. The woman could have tripped as she lost her balance. 

After a few seconds and another whimper, he decided to knocked on the door. “Ace, are you okay in there?” When he got no answer, even after another knock, he decided to just check, hearing another whimper. He opened the door carefully, seeing the room dark, but no Ace, not anywhere. “Ace?” He was sure he heard something from the room. As he took a step inside, the lightning flashed brightly, lighting up the room, allowing him to see a shape underneath the small table. What? Had Ace fallen there? “Ace? You okay?” When he still heard nothing, he walked over to the table, crouching down and moving a hand to what he believed to be her shoulder, now understanding she was under her covers too. But, as he was about to ask if she was fine, a loud thunder shook the ship, making Ace whimper loudly and curl in on herself more. 

The realization hit him. Ace was scared of thunder.

“Hey, it’s just thunder,” Started Thatch, grabbing Ace’s shoulder in the hope of comforting the other. Her shoulders were shaking badly. “It’s nothing to be scar-”, Thatch was cut off as a loud clap of thunder came. It  startled Ace, causing her to let out a whimper, moving to him and dropping her head on his shoulder whilst continuing to hide under the covers. He felt a wetness seep through his chef’s jacket, was the woman crying? “ _ Make it stop.” _ Thatch blinked. Ace sounded really scared, voice shaking. This couldn't just be fear of the thunder, it has to be something else. 

Thatch tried to think about how he could help; the woman obviously wasn't fine, but Thatch didn't know what to do. The other times he had tried to be close to the woman, it had often gone wrong and left the woman upset. “Um, hey, Ace, it’s fine, just thunder, it will go away.” As Thatch finished the sentence, another loud thunder shook the ship, making Ace whimper and move her hands over her ears, eyes closed tightly. Thatch tried to think, to come up with an idea. As he was thinking, he saw a flash of lighting through the closed blinds on the window,  knowing a clap of thunder would come soon. He moved his hands to Ace’s, helping to cover her ears, hoping to help keep the sound at bay. Not a second later, a clap of thunder shook the ship.

Ace’s body still shook a bit, the chef feeling her hands going into fists as they tightened, the woman was still scared. But, it was a bit better. She didn't whimper at least. With some small calculations, seeing how long it was between the flash of lightning and thunder, it was about 5 miles away. That was good, it meant it was going away. When he looked down, he saw Ace was still shaking. What could he do to help? What was he good at? He could cook and mess things up, and do pranks, that was it. None of that would help in this situation. Wait, could it? He did pranks and mess things up all the time! He could still remember when he first tried to help Haruta all those years ago, the woman ending up with a broken arm, making her angry for a long time. He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about it! “Hey, Ace, did you know Haruta hated me when we first met?” The woman didn't react, not that it would stop him. 

The chef sat and told about how that went, then how Haruta and he had made up. He stopped only for a few seconds when a clap of thunder came, him helping to cover Ace’s ears when it happened. The storm was moving further and further away, albeit a bit slowly. He told about the different pranks he had done, most of the ones which he had done on Marco, before he went to the times he had messed up, but always fixed it somehow later. But, this was the first time he used his previous pranks and those he messed up to help someone, or hope to help someone. 

The storm seemed to last for a long time, probably most of the night, which had Thatch hoping everything was fine out on deck. Things had fallen of the table in Ace’s room and he had heard commotions outside. But, he didn't feel like he could leave Ace, she was so scared, and what he was doing was actually helping. She had relaxed a bit. She was still tense, which only increased when a clap of thunder shook the ship. But, the fact he was covering her ears was helping and the sound of him rambling on about his pranks and screw ups was calming her down. Just noise to take her mind away from the storm. He still wondered why she hadn't told them, if she was this scared. If something happened, she obviously couldn't help, and she was amazingly strong. They needed her in battle, but she couldn't like this. 

After a few hours, Thatch having no idea how long exactly, the storm calmed slightly, the ship barely shaking, though thunder still rumbled in the sky, the sound still rather loud. It still scared the woman when it happened, Thatch finding it out when he didn't help cover her ears one time, thinking it was fine. He still continued the stories, now realising he had done a lot of crap, making him also realise he maybe should apologise to a few people. He never thought much of things when he did them, and moved on to the next idea quickly. He should think about his actions more often. Damn, Marco was right. The thought had him start to tell about when he ignored Marco telling him he shouldn't mess with Fossa’s sword, which ended with a fire. He didn't know Fossa’s blades were covered with flammable liquids that could easily ignite. Or he did, Marco had told him, he just didn't listen. 

After a few more hours had passed by, the storm completely dissipated, he could even see light peeking in from behind the closed blinds. Not sun, but light meaning the darkest of clouds were gone. The thunder had gone away a bit ago. Ace was much calmer now, when Thatch paused a bit in his story, needing a second to remember how it went, Ace spoke up, voice still a bit shaky. “ _ Is- is it over? _ ” Thatch nodded to it, looking towards the window again. “Yeah. It’s over now. There’s even light behind the curtain.” When Ace looked herself, it seemed to calm her more, this being the first time he had seen her face tonight, seeing tear tracks and red eyes. She really was scared of thunder. 

When she leaned a bit back to wipe her eyes and cheeks, Thatch thought for a second on how he should tackle this issue. “Hey Ace,” He started, making the woman give a small sound. “Why didn't you… tell us you were scared?” Ace shook her head as she stood up. “I’m fine, you can go now… Thanks for being here...” Thatch blinked. “But, Ace, this is something we sh-” “Go! I am fine!” The woman half yelled, most likely wanting to be left alone for a while. She might be a bit embarrassed about this, and she did look fine now. “Okay, come out and get me or someone if you need anything.” The woman just nodded, which was enough for him and leave. 

The woman liked her space and wasn't open with them. She needed time, Marco kept constantly reminding him of that. He had tried to be his usual self, but it always seemed to fail. He was friendly, fun-loving and inclusive. But for those who didn't like that, he messes up. For lord’s sake, he had made her cry that one time. This was the best response he had gotten from her, the closest he had managed to get. This might have helped, or at least, he hoped so. He liked Ace, she was an awesome woman, and couldn't wait for her to open more up as their sister.

When he had walked on deck, there didn’t seem to be too much damage, hoping nothing bad happened. But, after a couple of seconds, Marco came from around a corner, the first commander’s face looking more annoyed when he saw him. Well, the man was mad, at him. But, for once, he had a reason. He was sure Marco would agree. 

\---x---

Marco gave an annoyed sigh, finally seeing Thatch. “Just  _ where _ have you been, yoi? You were supposed to be out and help during the night shift!” They had managed, barely; having the fourth commander out would have made it easier, but he suddenly disappear earlier on, which had peeved Marco all night. They had sustained some damage, nothing too bad, nor anything which needed a big, immediate, fix. Mostly, it consisted of small cracks and such. A few people had sustained minor injuries: two broken arms and a sprained leg, and a few that got a bit banged up. But overall, nothing too bad.

Thatch held his hands up in surrender. “Woah, hey, hey! I have a legit reason! I promise!” Marco gave another sigh. “And  _ what _ might that be?” Marco was  _ not  _ in the mood for excuses. Thatch gave a small, nervous laugh. “So, I was walking around before it got too bad, and heard someone whimper,-” Marco frowned. “Was someone injured, yoi?” The first commander hoped that no one else was injured. The chef shook his head. “No, no, nothing like that. I went to check, and found it was from Ace’s room, so I checked.” The man turned melancholy with a far-off look. “She’s really scared, and I mean like  _ terrified _ , of thunder. I think, there is an underlying reason; it’s more than just her being  scared of thunder, but yeah. I spent the night comforting and helping her through it. She thanked me before I left.” 

Marco blinked at it. Ace was terrified of thunder? He knew the chef cared, and would have come to help them if the storm had gotten worse, which it had. This had to mean that Thatch felt he couldn't leave the woman, meaning she really was terrified. “What did you do, yoi? Were you just there?” The blond man shook his head. “No. Or yes, at the start. But, she was still so scared, hiding under her covers with her hands over her ears. So, I started telling her about the many pranks and things I’ve done. To get her mind away from the storm. It worked!” Marco nodded, thinking it over. “You did well then, yoi. Is she okay now?” Thatch nodded. “I think so. She looked much better when I left, that and she told me to leave.” 

That was good, but he would still be sure to check in on her later. “Good, yoi. Don't tell the others, aside from Pops, if he asks. If anyone asks where you were, you were doing things under deck by my orders.” Thatch nodded. “Got it!” The man listened attentively, which was a first, but Marco knew Thatch wanted to make Ace as comfortable as he could. He gave a small wave to the other as Marco headed to the galley, wanting to check on Ace, and having an idea on how. 

When he got to the galley, he got a plate with some easy food and something to drink, before he headed towards Ace’s room. It was early, the clock barely past 5 in the morning. If Ace had been up all night, she had to be hungry. She did have a big appetite and needed large amounts of food. He knocked on her door when he got to it, hearing an unsure “Come in..?” When he opened the door, the woman looked shocked at him. “Marco?” Marco offered a small smile, seeing her eyes red and a bit puffy, same with her cheeks, her covers were on the floor, by the table. “I have some food for you, yoi. The galley won’t be open for a few hours, the storm caused some issues.” It was true, but those who had had watch and helped out on deck during the storm could get some food now, the rest couldn't for a small while. 

The woman blinked. “Oh… thanks…” Marco smiled as he placed it down on the desk, placing her covers on the bed again as the woman was picking stuff up from the floor. “Are you okay, yoi? A few people fell or tripped during the storm, and sustained some minor injuries.” The woman gave a worried look. “I hope they’re okay. And I’m fine. I don't like storms, and usually keep to myself, somewhere safe, if I’m not needed.” That was logical, but based on what Thatch had said, she wouldn't have been able to help in her state. 

“Good, yoi. The storm caused the Fifteen division to cancel some of their assignments, as they had been hit by the storm earlier, they’ll return later today or tomorrow morning. They called an hour ago.” That had the woman light up, probably glad Decue would arrive early, the reason he told her. They were supposed to be away for another week, but Fossa decided against it and now was heading back, having had some issues contacting them because of the storm. 

“That’s amazing! I hope they are fine.” Marco chuckled. “They are, I asked, yoi.” The woman gave a smile, looking to still be a bit on edge, most likely from the storm. “That’s good. I also hope things here get better and the storm didn't cause too much damage. I don't like them much myself.” That was a thing. “Yeah, it’s okay. We only received a small amount of damage, yoi.” The woman cared, which was good. Ace nodded, giving a small smile and a thanks for the food, before saying goodbye. Marco just gave a smile and a goodbye as he headed out. 

The woman was slowly opening up, which was good. She said she didn't like storms, which was an understatement, but it was something. He wouldn't approach the woman with it, or tell anyone just yet, not even Pops. When another storm approached, he would first go to Ace, to inform her and tell her it was fine to be scared, before trying to get her to go to Pops herself. If she didn't, he would tell Pops about it, so he knew and so someone could try and help the woman, maybe try and have Deuce here for that. But, at the same time, they should bond more with her. He would take it when the time came.  

Some hours later, the fifteen division boarded the Moby Dick again, Marco meeting them with a few others. He had put Izou in charge of speaking with Fossa for now, so he could speak with Deuce, taking the man a bit to the side. 

“Is everything okay?” Asked Deuce when they were a bit away from the rest. Marco gave a small sigh. “Nothing is terribly wrong, but the storm you had, hit us ten time worse, yoi.” From what Fossa had said, it wasn't too bad, but for a small boat, it was too much. They could have managed, but would have had a lot of issues, and it wasn't worth it. 

Deuce gave a breath, hand moving to massage his face. “Fuck, Ace. Fossa said it might have evaded you. How was it?” The man was open about it at least. “She’s fine, mostly. But, we would have liked a heads up about things like that. Thatch was with her most of the time. He helped her calm down. She seems to be still a little on edge, but generally fine. Thatch said she was so scared she couldn't move, just hid herself.” Deuce sighed. “She was probably hiding under her table with her blanket. She does that. I’ll make sure she’s fine, she shouldn't be alone.” That fit with what Thatch had said.

Marco decided to ask, which was something he usually wouldn't do, as he didn't like to invade someone’s privacy, preferring them to come to him when they were ready to talk. “It’s not my place to ask you, but why is she so scared? Thatch was sure it was more than the storm.” The man sighed. “Just, before I even think of telling you anything, has the doctor, Bay, said anything about her scars?” Marco nodded. “Yes, yoi. She said that you mentioned it was from someone who betrayed you, especially her, after gaining her trust. I hope she didn't speak out of turn.” The man shook his head. “No, I told her and I am sure only the commanders and captain know.” Marco gave a nod, that was true. 

“Anyway,” Continued Deuce, sounding somber, “Most of those scars and trust issues are from her time with him, close to Raijin Island.” Marco felt himself close his eyes for a second. That island was called ‘The everlasting storm’ as thunder and lighting were a constant phenomenon there. When Decue made a noise, he opened his eyes and looked at the man again, who looked somber. “Storms, especially thunder, reminds her of that time.” 

That made sense, horribly so. “Thatch helped her keep calm, rambling on about his many escapades, keeping her mind off the storm, yoi.” The other man nodded. “Yeah, that sounds good. I am sure Ace really appreciates it.” Marco gave a small chuckle. “He was shocked and happy when she thanked him. I didn't mean to make you tell, and I won’t tell anyone. We want to help and bond with her.” The man nodded. “Yeah, I get that. I don't want to hinder that, but she has some issues. But, believe me, she really is opening up.” Marco believed that. She really was, slowly but surely. They weren't going to mess this up. 

“She’s in her room. You don't need to join Fossa with the report, I think Ace needs you for a bit.” The man smiled, already walking away. “Thank you, really, Commander.” Marco gave a smile and wave, knowing the report would have taken a couple of hours, and all members that was in charge somehow, was supposed to join. In his division, Deuce was in charge of planning and steering, being really adept in it, the reason he often went on missions. He would go and tell Pops that Deuce couldn't join, and that, when he could, he would explain later. He wouldn't reveal anything, but show he had a reason and to show it was the right decision.

When dinner time arrived, Ace stopped him and thanked him for letting Deuce out of the report, now feeling confident that he had made the right decision. It was the small things like this that would help her open up.

They all liked Ace and needed to do their best to be there for her and support her. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed it _
> 
> _ I know it was short, but as I’ve said, I’m having some issues about where I want this story to go, and from the earlier responses, I decided to try and make this chapter and see what you think _
> 
> _ So, if you have any ideas for the plot, I really want to hear them. You can either comment them or send a Pm, or contact me on my Twitter or Discord (Links underneath) _
> 
> _ This is still on Hiatus for now, as I am unsure about it, but if I am able to make anything, I will do my best to get a chapter up now and then _
> 
> _ If you have the time, I really appreciate feedback as it is what keeps me going _
> 
> _ For those interested and willing to help (No need to, but only if you want), I have a patreon now, for support, as every little bit would help. Rewards and goals are up too. My name there is Azuruko. Information and link is also on my twitter and Discord _
> 
> _ If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where pictures and such will be posted, as well as updates, and if I'm late. My twitter is _ [ _@Azuruko_](https://twitter.com/azuruko) _  You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi (Link also on my profile) _
> 
> _ Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko’s fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite: _ [ https : // discord . gg / 6hzMhbR](https://discord.gg/6hzMhbR) _ (Link also on my profile) _
> 
>  


End file.
